


Córka Sharpe'a

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, męska przyjaźń FTW, odrobinę AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Kilkanaście lat po Waterloo dorastająca Antonia zjawia się w Anglii w poszukiwaniu ojca. Jak to zwykle u Sharpe'ów bywa, od razu wpada w kłopoty. Pułkownik Sharpe i (były) sierżant Harper spieszą na ratunek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał z okazji Wakacyjnego Wyzwania Literackiego Tasiemiec na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowały Tina Latawiec i SzmaragDrac (uwaga - część tekstu jest jeszcze niezbetowana).
> 
> Tekst jest fanfikiem do filmów, aczkolwiek pewne drobne odniesienia do książek też się w nim znajdują. Od połowy "Sharpe's Waterloo" staje się lekką alternatywą, ponieważ nigdy, przenigdy nie pogodzę się z tym, kogo tam ubili. ;)

 

**Córka Sharpe'a**

  
  
     Antonia Moreno kilkakrotnie widziała Londyn na rycinach, znacznie częściej zaś widywała go w wyobraźni, zwłaszcza słuchając opowieści Flory, swojej angielskiej guwernantki. Surowa, nieco oschła Flora nie była może najlepszym towarzystwem dla wrażliwiej, chętnie bujającej w obłokach dziewczyny, Antonia jednak garnęła się do niej mimo to, wiedząc, że niezbyt sympatyczna Angielka stanowiła jedyny związek z ojczyzną jej ojca, na jaki wuj Federico przystał niechętnie po długich namowach dziewczynki.  
     Londyn z opowieści i wyobrażeń różnił się jednak od tego rzeczywistego. Ten pierwszy rozbrzmiewał muzyką niezliczonych balów, jego ulicami przechadzali się eleganccy dżentelmeni i modne damy, dyskutując o polityce i ostatnich utworach Wordswortha. Natomiast Londyn prawdziwy przywitał ją wilgotnymi oparami portu, przekleństwami marynarzy i żebrakami w szczątkach żołnierskich mundurów, snującymi się wkoło, liczącymi zapewne na hojność przechodniów.  
– Chodź, moja droga. George znalazł dla nas powóz.  
Antonia drgnęła, wyrwana z zamyślenia, i zmusiła się do uśmiechu na widok kroczącej w jej kierunku korpulentnej pani Jones. Jonesowie wzięli ją pod swoje skrzydła już w Gijón, kiedy tylko wsiadła na pokład statku płynącego do Anglii. Było to małżeństwo w średnim wieku, wracające z wizyty u jej brata, pełniącego jakąś funkcję w brytyjskiej ambasadzie – jaką, trudno było powiedzieć, gdyż pani Sylvia opisywała go tak, jakby był co najmniej zastępcą ambasadora, jej mąż zaś dawał do rozumienia, że nawet stróż nocny miał w tej instytucji więcej do powiedzenia od jego szwagra. Pani Jones, niemająca własnych dzieci, od pierwszego spotkania wybrała sobie Antonię na przybraną córkę, ta zaś, zagubiona w obcym świecie i nieco przerażona przedsięwzięciem, na jakie się poważyła, z ulgą przyjęła opiekę gadatliwej i nieco ciekawskiej, lecz w gruncie rzeczy poczciwej kobiety. Zresztą w towarzystwie starszej pary panna Moreno mniej rzucała się w oczy pozostałym podróżnym.  
     Od opuszczenia rodzinnego domu panna Moreno kilkakrotnie już zmieniała decyzję co do tego, którym nazwiskiem powinna się posługiwać. Początkowo podróżowała jako panna Sharpe, rozkoszując się brzmieniem nazwiska ojca, którego miała niebawem poznać. Kiedy jednak dostała się na brytyjski statek, przyszło jej do głowy, że dane pułkownika znajdowały się niegdyś na pierwszych stronach gazet, a ona nie miała ochoty na to, by tłumaczyć się współpasażerom. Uznawszy więc, że pewnie i tak nikt jej tu nie szuka, wróciła do przedstawiania się jako Antonia Moreno, Hiszpanka jadąca z wizytą do rodziny w Anglii. Większości rozmówców takie wyjaśnienie wystarczało, jednak pani Jones tak łatwo nie dawała za wygraną, domagając się coraz to nowych szczegółów. „Ach, jak pani pięknie mówi po angielsku!”, wykrzykiwała przy byle okazji. „Miałam angielską guwernantkę”, odpowiadała Antonia cierpliwie. „Miałam” – w czasie przeszłym, gdyż po śmierci wuja Frederica Flora szybko znalazła sobie inną posadę. Angielka wiedziała doskonale, że jej podopieczna będzie wkrótce musiała opuścić posiadłość Morenów przechodzącą w ręce nowego właściciela i, z braku innych krewnych, udać się do szkoły przy klasztorze, którego przełożona – dawna przyjaciółka babki Antonii – miała zarządzać majątkiem dziewczyny do czasu osiągnięcia przez nią pełnoletniości, a następnie znaleźć jej odpowiedniego męża. „Czy w Hiszpanii często spotyka się angielskie guwernantki?”, drążyła tymczasem jej nowa znajoma, patrząc podejrzliwie na brązowe włosy i jasne oczy Antonii. „Od czasu do czasu”, odpowiadała dziewczyna z najbardziej niewinnym uśmiechem, na jaki ją było stać, i starała się zmienić temat, nim z ust pani Sylvii padło kolejne pytanie.  
     Antonia od dziecka marzyła, by spotkawszy kiedyś ojca, móc przemówić do niego w jego własnym języku. „Nie wiem przecież, czy mój tatuś zna hiszpański”, tłumaczyła wujowi, dziwiąc się jego irytacji, dopóki nie zrozumiała, że ten temat nie jest mile widziany pod dachem domu Morenów. Od tego czasu o pułkowniku Sharpe'ie rozmawiała już tylko z Jacintą, piastunką, która zajmowała się nią od niemowlęctwa i była jedyną znaną jej osobą pamiętającą oboje jej rodziców, a przy tym skłonną o nich mówić.  
     Tak jak Teresa „La Aguja” Moreno była bohaterką wciąż chętnie wspominaną nawet teraz, kilkanaście lat po swojej śmierci, tak o jej angielskim mężu nie mówiło się w ich rodzinie wcale. Antonia znała jego nazwisko i narodowość, słyszała kilka historii o jego wojennych sukcesach - na czele z francuskim orłem zdobytym pod Talaverą – a także niejasne plotki dotyczące jego niskiego pochodzenia. Miała także jedną, jedyną pamiątkę – szmacianą lalkę w zielonym mundurze strzelca, uszytą przez Teresę Moreno na krotko przed jej tragiczną śmiercią. Ze wspomnień Jacinty Antonia wiedziała, że jej rodzice kochali się od pierwszego wejrzenia, że kochali ją samą – opiekunka opowiadała jej, że ojciec miał łzy w oczach, kiedy po śmierci żony los zmusił go do pozostawienia córeczki pod opieką rodziny jej matki. Mimo więc kilku bardzo niechętnych i niepochlebnych uwag, jakie wymknęły się parę razy z ust jej wuja, nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że ktoś, kogo pokochała jej matka i kogo darzył zaufaniem sam książę Wellington, może być człowiekiem zasługującym na pogardę. Im bardziej więc wuj Frederico miał trudności z ukryciem swojej niechęci, tym bardziej na przekór rodzinie dziewczyna kreowała sobie w myślach obraz idealnego ojca-bohatera, marząc o tym, by go kiedyś poznać.  
     Kiedy przyszedł pierwszy list, Antonia z rozhukanego dziecka przerodziła się już w nieco nieśmiałą nastolatkę, którą za nic miała i Flora, i większość służby ciężko chorego już wuja. Euforia, w jaką wpadła, była niemożliwa do ukrycia, jednak w sukurs swojej pani poszła znów wierna Jacinta, tłumacząc wszystkim wkoło, że panienka zakochała się w widzianym na spacerze przystojnym paniczu. Pułkownik Sharpe (dopiero wtedy poznała jego prawdziwy stopień – pułkownik piechoty) pisał, że nie mógł odwiedzić córki ze względu na nienawiść, żywioną doń przez jej obecnych opiekunów, jednak tęsknił za nią od lat i byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc mieć ją znów przy sobie. Nie obiecywał jej wygód, przyznając uczciwie, że nie jest człowiekiem majętnym, nie stać było go nawet na sfinansowanie jej podróży, wierzył jednak, że Antonia znajdzie sposób, by się z nim połączyć.  
     Jacinta została dopuszczona do konspiracji, obie doszły jednak ostatecznie do wniosku, że póki żył wuj Frederico, obowiązkiem Antonii było pozostać przy nim. Odpisała więc ojcu najpiękniej jak umiała, żałując, że nie może poprosić Flory o sprawdzenie, czy nie popełniła gdzieś błędu w angielskiej pisowni czy gramatyce. Podziękowała za zaproszenie, opisała swoje położenie i dała słowo, że gdy tylko będzie mogła, zabierze wszystko, co odziedziczyła po matce, i wsiądzie na pierwszy statek odpływający do Anglii. Poprosiła też, że gdyby ojciec zechciał napisać do niej czasem parę słów, niech adresuje listy nazwiskiem Jacinty, w ten sposób będą mogli korespondować bez wiedzy wuja, Flory i innych mieszkańców rezydencji.  
     Wymienili tą drogą kilka wiadomości. Pułkownik Sharpe opisywał córce swój obecny dom, drugą żonę, która dała mu szczęście po śmierci Teresy, rzadziej opowiadał o swoich wojennych przygodach. Antonia nie miała zbyt wiele do opowiadania, przedstawiwszy więc ojcu siebie, swoje upodobania, marzenia i nadzieje, zaczęła wbrew wszelkim zasadom epistolografii komponować swoje listy z pytań o wszystko, co dotyczyło jej ojca oraz jego wspomnień o pierwszej żonie. Musiały być one chyba bolesne, bo wiadomości od pułkownika zaczęły przychodzić rzadziej, aż wreszcie pewnego dnia Jacinta utonęła podczas kąpieli w rzece i jeśli nawet przyszły jeszcze jakieś listy z Anglii, Antonii nie dane było ich zobaczyć. Kilka miesięcy później zmarł również wuj Frederico i dziewczyna, zgodnie z daną ojcu obietnicą, zaczęła wprowadzać w życie swój plan. Zebrała tyle ze swojego majątku, ile była w stanie wziąć ze sobą – spakowała biżuterię, wydobyła ukryte pod parapetem pieniądze, które uzyskała z pomocą Jacinty, sprzedając potajemnie część swojej własności. Zabrała tyle ubrań i przedmiotów codziennego użytku, ile zmieściło się w jeden kufer podróżny, wysłała list zawiadamiający pułkownika i jego żonę o swoim przyjeździe i korzystając z zamieszania związanego ze zmianą właścicieli rezydencji, wymknęła się z domu, wyruszając na północ, w stronę morza i leżącej za nim Anglii, na spotkanie z ojcem.  
     Zanim ich bagaże zostały załadowane na powóz i Jonesowie wraz ze swoją młodą towarzyszką znaleźli miejsce na nocleg, zapadł już późny wieczór. Sylvia Jones była niepocieszona faktem, że obowiązki męża nie pozwalały jej pozostać w Londynie ze swoją nową podopieczną i poznać jej angielskich krewnych. Antonii było to na rękę, gdyż przyjaciółka nadal nie miała pojęcia o prawdziwym celu jej wizyty, jednak znalazłszy się nareszcie w Londynie, musiała przyznać, że obawiała się nieco tego momentu, kiedy Jonesowie wyjadą do swego rodzinnego Dorset i dziewczyna pozostanie całkiem sama w obcym dla siebie kraju.  
     Tego wieczora pani Jones nie opuszczała jej ani na krok, zasypując tysiącem uwag i porad w rodzaju: „Ubieraj się ciepło, kochana, u nas jest znacznie chłodniej niż w Hiszpanii. A przynajmniej nie tak słonecznie. I pamiętaj, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi, Londyn to nie jest dobre miejsce dla młodych panienek. Oby twoi krewni zjawili się jak najprędzej. Och, gdyby tylko mój mąż mógł zostać jeszcze choć parę dni...”. Każda taka wypowiedź powtarzana była co najmniej trzykrotnie, więc w połowie kolacji Antonia przestała słuchać i skupiła się na własnych myślach, potakując tylko od czasu do czasu dla zachowania pozorów. Kiedy wreszcie udali się na spoczynek, zmęczona nadmiarem wrażeń dziewczyna nie miała już nawet siły na rozważanie tego, co przyniesie kolejny dzień.  
     Następnego ranka pani Sylvia umieściła ją u pani Loveystock – sympatycznej i szacownej wdowy, ponoć wynajmującej pokoje jedynie obywatelom mogącym pochwalić się nieposzlakowaną opinią – i poleciła ją specjalnie opiece gospodyni. Kiedy po długich i wylewnych pożegnaniach Antonia pozostała nareszcie sama, natychmiast zabrała się za pisanie listu do ojca. Krótka notatka zawiadamiająca pułkownika Sharpe'a o jej przybyciu do Londynu powstała w przeciągu paru minut, jednak kiedy przyszło zakończyć wiadomość podpisem autorki, Antonia zawahała się. Którego nazwiska powinna użyć? Pisząc „Antonia Sharpe”, złożyłaby coś w rodzaju deklaracji wobec człowieka, którego nawet nie znała. Przysługiwało jej to nazwisko, od zawsze marzyła o tym, by móc się nim posługiwać i zamiast pytających spojrzeń spotykać się z podziwem rozmówców, którzy słyszeli o bohaterskich czynach pułkownika. Jednak nigdy dotąd nie odważyła się podpisać nim w liście do ojca. Antonia Moreno, napisała w końcu pospiesznie i udała się na poszukiwanie gospodyni.  
– Ach, więc pułkownik Sharpe to krewny panienki? – wykrzyknęła pani Loveystock, rzuciwszy okiem na nazwisko adresata.  
– Daleki krewny – odparła Antonia, modląc się w duchu, by na jej twarzy nie pojawił się rumieniec, co działo się bardzo często, gdy usiłowała kłamać.  
– Ach, ależ to się świetnie składa! – ucieszyła się tymczasem jej gospodyni. – Bo tutaj zaraz w sąsiednim domu mieszka pan Harris, kopista, który służył pod rozkazami pułkownika Sharpe'a w Hiszpanii! – Kobieta zwróciła się w stronę otwartych drzwi prowadzących na podwórze, jakby zamierzała z miejsca polecieć po wspomnianego znajomego. – Panienka przecież przyjechała prosto z Hiszpanii, nieprawdaż? – zapytała nagle, zawróciwszy, i posłała Antonii podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Może panienka jest krewną pierwszej żony pułkownika? Pan Harris nam o niej opowiadał, podobno wcale nie zabili jej Francuzi, tylko angielski dezerter i...  
– Ten pan Harris to musi być bardzo miły człowiek, skoro pani tak chętnie go wspomina – wtrąciła Antonia w desperackiej próbie zmiany tematu, oczyma duszy widząc już, jak pani Loveystock pędzi opowiedzieć wszystkim sąsiadom, że gości u niej córka samego bohatera spod Talavery. Wolałaby jednak spotkać się z ojcem sama, bez widowni złożonej z ciekawskich londyńczyków, spragnionych nowych plotek. Dlatego też, nie dając gospodyni szansy na odpowiedź, poprosiła ją, by jak najszybciej znalazła kogoś, kto nada jej list, i wytłumaczywszy się zmęczeniem po podróży, zrejterowała do swojego pokoiku na piętrze.  


 

* * *

  
  
     Harris zjawił się w pensjonacie pani Loveystock kilka godzin po wyjeździe Antonii. Gospodyni natychmiast poinformowała go o pannie Moreno – tajemniczej krewnej pułkownika Sharpe'a, która przybyła do niego z aż Hiszpanii.  
– Miał po nią przybyć sam pułkownik, ale ponoć wyjechał na jakąś bardzo ważną misję z polecenia samego księcia Wellingtona – tłumaczyła mu podekscytowana sąsiadka. – Więc przysłał kapitana Johnsona. Bardzo miły człowiek, choć trochę nadęty.  
– Nie wie pani, dokąd zabrał pannę Moreno? – dopytywał Harris, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.  
– Do domu pułkownika rzecz jasna. Pani pułkownikowa się nią zajmie.  
– Pani pułkownikowa? – powtórzył skryba jak echo, zastanawiając się, jak wiele pani Loveystock wiedziała na temat życia prywatnego Richarda Sharpe'a. Plotki o romansie Jane z lordem Rossendale'em elektryzowały swego czasu cały Londyn, jednak od tych wydarzeń minęła ponad dekada i zainteresowanie słynnym ulubieńcem samego księcia regenta dawno już opadło. Wprawdzie były strzelec na prośbę spragnionej historii wojennych znajomej opowiadał czasem o swoich przygodach, a pułkownik Sharpe i sierżant Harper często pojawiali się w tych historiach. Lubiąca romantyczne wątki wdowa bardzo chętnie słuchała też o La Aguji – kobiecie dowodzącej oddziałem hiszpańskich partyzantów, która skradła serce dzielnego oficera. Jednak drugie małżeństwo pułkownika nie cieszyło się podobnym zainteresowaniem, a Harris tez nie miał ochoty dzielić się ze znajomą tą częścią życia dawnego dowódcy, więc i teraz postanowił przemilczeć swoje wątpliwości. Może zresztą „panią pułkownikową” nazwana została ta Francuzka, Lucille? Pytania mnożyły się same i gdyby miał konia, Harris prawdopodobnie ruszyłby śladem dziewczyny, choćby z czystej ciekawości. Wierzchowca jednak nie posiadał i nie było go stać na wynajęcie jakiegoś. Nie miał też pewności, czy tajemnicza dziewczyna, która opuściła tego ranka Londyn, była rzeczywiście córką pułkownika Sharpe'a ani czy towarzyszący jej kapitan został faktycznie przysłany przez jego dawnego dowódcę. Cała ta sprawa wydawała mu się jedną wielką zagadką, a Harris nie lubił zagadek, które pozostawały nierozwiązane.  
     W pierwszym impulsie postanowił udać się do majora Price'a. Oficer, który rozpoczął swoją karierę wojskową w lekkiej kompanii South Essex, ożenił się bogato dzięki awansowi zdobytemu po bitwie pod Waterloo, jednak nie stracił nic z dawnego wesołego usposobienia. Wpadłszy na Harrisa kiedyś na ulicy, bez wahania przyznał się do znajomości z byłym strzelcem, uciął z nim miłą pogawędkę, po czym zadeklarował, że gdyby dawny podkomendny kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował, ma „walić do niego jak w dym”. Zbliżywszy się jednak do okazałego londyńskiego domu Price'ów, Harris począł się wahać. Jeśli miał zawracać głowę majorowi, należałoby mieć do zaoferowania coś więcej niż słowa wynajmującej pokoje starej mieszczanki, twierdzącej, że córka samego pułkownika Sharpe'a, bohatera z Półwyspu Iberyjskiego, spędziła noc pod jej dachem.  
     Kancelaria, w której Harris pracował obecnie jako kopista, w niedzielę była zamknięta, postanowił więc przeprowadzić najpierw małe śledztwo na własną rękę. Popytawszy tu i ówdzie, dowiedział się, że młoda dziewczyna o hiszpańskiej urodzie i akcencie, przedstawiająca się jako Antonia Moreno, rzeczywiście przypłynęła przed czterema dniami do Londynu, opuściła go zaś dzisiejszego ranka w towarzystwie mężczyzny w cywilnym ubraniu, przedstawiającego się jako kapitan Johnson. Nazwisko to nic Harrisowi nie mówiło, przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że nie towarzyszył pułkownikowi Sharpe'owi w żadnej z jego angielskich przygód, więc nie musiało to oznaczać, że jego dawny dowódca nie zna kapitana Johnsona. Pani Loveystock twierdziła, że panna Moreno – wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna przedstawiała się nazwiskiem panieńskim matki – udała się wraz ze swoim towarzyszem w głąb Anglii. Harris był nieco zaskoczony tą wiadomością, gdyż z tego, co wiedział, pułkownik od dziesięciu lat z okładem mieszkał we Francji, a gdyby wrócił do ojczyzny, z pewnością wspomniałaby o tym jedna z londyńskich gazet.  
     Uzbrojony w nowe informacje, były strzelec ponownie skierował się w stronę rezydencji Price'ów. Majora nie udało mu się jednak zastać, gdyż, jak mu powiedział gruby, nadęty lokaj, jaśnie państwo udali się z wizytą do przyjaciół. Niewzruszony niezbyt miłym przywitaniem Harris oznajmił, że zaczeka tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, gdyż jest przekonany, że pan major przywita go z radością. Choć jego biedny strój świadczył przeciw niemu, odpowiednio górnolotna przemowa zrobiła wystarczające wrażenie na lokaju, by już bez słowa wskazał mu miejsce w jednym z bocznych przedpokojów. Harris usiadł i uzbroił się w cierpliwość.  
     Mijały godziny. Nikt się nie zjawiał i w końcu jedna z pokojówek, która już kilkakrotnie przechodziła obok, zasugerowała, że może państwo majorostwo postanowili zostać u przyjaciół na noc. Zbliżał się wieczór i wszystko wskazywało, że miała rację. Harris zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, niepewny, jak powinien postąpić. W końcu poprosił o papier oraz atrament i pospiesznie opisał wszystko, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć, po czym zalakował list i wręczył go nie nadętemu lokajowi, wciąż patrzącemu na niego nieco z góry, lecz sympatycznej pokojówce, która najwyraźniej nie potrafiła nawet czytać. Dopełniwszy obowiązku, Harris pożegnał się krótko i wyszedł na ulicę. Istniał wszak ktoś, kto znał sekrety pułkownika Sharpe'a znacznie lepiej niż major Price i kto mógł odpowiedzieć jeśli nie na wszystkie, to przynajmniej na większość pytań, które kłębiły się w tej chwili w głowie skryby. Nadszedł czas na małe wakacje.  
     Z eleganckiej dzielnicy zamieszkanej przez arystokrację udał się w stronę, gdzie urzędowali ludzie interesu. Bez trudu odnalazł mieszkanie swojego pryncypała. Poczciwy stary adwokat wydawał właśnie kolację dla swoich przyjaciół, jednak bez wahania przyjął pracownika i szczerze wyraził swoje współczucie z powodu ciężkiej choroby jego matki, którą Harris przedstawił mu niezwykle wiarygodnie, wznosząc się na wyżyny aktorstwa. Po takim popisie bez trudu uzyskał kilkutygodniowy urlop – wprawdzie bezpłatny, jednak miał odłożonych trochę oszczędności i na razie nie musiał się o to martwić. Udając się na rogatki, z radością myślał o opuszczeniu Londynu – miasta, w którym kiedyś pragnął zamieszkać, a które, osiadłszy tu po wojnie, lubił z dnia na dzień coraz mniej. Armia zmieniała wszystkich, którzy przewinęli się przez jej szeregi. W Harrisie – typowym mieszczuchu – obudziła zamiłowanie do włóczęgi na świeżym powietrzu. Nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewałby się o takie upodobania, teraz jednak, siedząc na wozie żydowskiego kupca, który za parę monet zgodził się zabrać go ze sobą na północ, z mściwym uśmieszkiem obrzucił mijane właśnie ostatnie zabudowania miasta i zagwizdał cicho melodię strzeleckiego marszu Over the hills and far away. Jak miło było znów wyruszyć w drogę.  


 

* * *

  
  
     Antonia siedziała z głową opartą o ścianę powozu, jak zauroczona wpatrując się w pejzaże za oknem. Soczysta zieleń mijanych łąk, domy z ciemnego kamienia i zagrody pełne owiec były tak różne od hiszpańskich krajobrazów. Wioski, przez które przejeżdżali, wyglądały na znacznie bogatsze od tych, które widywała w dzieciństwie. Na każdym kroku w oczy rzucały się dowody na to, że przez Anglię nie przeszła zaledwie kilkanaście lat wcześniej wyniszczająca wojna. Anglicy zawsze mieli szczęście, pomyślała i dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że i ona jest tak samo Hiszpanką, jak i Angielką. Niby widziała o tym od zawsze, ale nigdy dotychczas nie dotarło to do niej z taką siłą jak teraz, gdy jadąc przez całkowicie obcy jej kraj, usiłowała ignorować dreszcze, które przechodziły przez jej ciało, ilekroć przyszło jej do głowy, że już niedługo zobaczy – nie, jeszcze nie jego samego, nie pułkownika Sharpe'a, nie tatę – ale jego dom, jego rodzinę, jego świat. Jej nowy świat.  
     „Jaki on jest?”, pytała już kilka razy swego towarzysza podróży i nawet przelotny grymas, pojawiający się wtedy na jego twarzy, tak podobny do reakcji wuja Frederica na wzmianki o jej ojcu, nie był w stanie zbić jej z tropu. „Sama pani zobaczy”, odpowiadał kapitan Johnson za każdym razem. „Kiedy?”, Antonia nie dawała za wygraną. Ale tego kuzyn pani Sharpe nie wiedział i niechętnie podawał nawet przybliżone terminy powrotu pułkownika, więc w końcu dziewczyna dała sobie spokój z pytaniami i wróciła do podziwiania krajobrazów, jednocześnie usiłując wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie wyglądało jej pierwsze spotkanie z ojcem. Wymyśliwszy kilka możliwych scenariuszy, dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że może to nawet lepiej. Teraz spokojnie pozna dom Sharpe'ów, dowie się więcej o samym pułkowniku, przygotuje się na ten moment, a kiedy on nareszcie nadejdzie, Richarda Sharpe'a razem z resztą domowników powita też ona – jego pierworodna córka.  
     Mimo że niemal udało się jej przekonać samą siebie, iż wszystko jest w należytym porządku, kiedy kapitan Johnson poinformował ją, że najdalej za pół godziny znajdą się u celu, Antonia poczuła, że ze zdenerwowania rozbolał ją brzuch. Skupiwszy się na ojcu, niewiele dotąd miejsca w swoich rozmyślaniach poświęcała pani Sharpe, teraz zaś, kiedy miała znaleźć się pod jej opieką, dziewczyna poczuła rosnącą obawę, że nie spodoba się macosze. Gorączkowo obrzuciła wzrokiem swój wygląd. Jej sukienka była wygnieciona po podróży, buty oblepione błotem. Na to pierwsze nic już nie mogła poradzić, wyciągnęła za to chusteczkę i poczęła szybko wycierać trzewiki z brudu. Johnson prychnął cicho.  
– Nie warto – mruknął. – W nocy padało, i tak je pani pobrudzi, zanim dojdzie pani do domu.  
Antonia przywołała w myślach wspomnienie podjazdu w rezydencji wuja Frederica, który nawet po burzy nigdy nie stanowił większego zagrożenia dla obuwia. Cóż, w Anglii pada wszak więcej niż u nas, pomyślała. Poza tym byli na wsi. Już od dłuższego czasu nie mijali żadnych ludzi ani zabudowań, uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem. Pułkownik Sharpe musiał cenić sobie spokój, skoro wybrał sobie na mieszkanie takie odludzie.  
     Zdążyła jeszcze jako tako poprawić fryzurę, odwróciwszy się najpierw tyłem do kapitana, który przyglądał się jej z dziwnym, odrobinę złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Nie lubiła swojego towarzysza podróży. Od samego początku traktował ją protekcjonalnie i stroił sobie z niej żarty, niby niewinne i dobroduszne, ale jednak wyjątkowo irytujące, tym bardziej że Johnson wydawał się niezwykle dumny z własnego poczucia humoru. Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni, pomyślała mściwie, nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniawszy sobie nagle surową, oschłą Florę. Może dlatego, że guwernantka wywoływała w niej podobne uczucia – Antonia słuchała się jej, nie mając innego wyjścia, a jednocześnie wyobrażała sobie, jak kiedyś zemści się na Angielce za wszelkie swoje krzywdy. Raz była blisko – wrzuciła Florze dwie dorodne żaby do sypialni, jednak sumienie gryzło ją potem tak bardzo, że w końcu przyznała się do wszystkiego Jacincie i razem wypuściły płazy, zanim te zdążyły kogokolwiek przestraszyć. Wtedy miała zaledwie dziesięć lat, teraz całe piętnaście. Nie zamierzała wrzucać Johnsonowi żab do łóżka i wiedziała też, że póki co musi być dla niego miła, jednak oczyma duszy już widziała, jak wróciwszy do domu, pułkownik Sharpe bierze córkę w obronę i wyciera ten głupkowaty uśmiech z twarzy kapitana. W końcu to kuzyn pani Sharpe, nie nasz, tłumaczyła sobie Antonia, łypiąc spod oka na towarzysza, który tymczasem skupił się na wygładzaniu rzednących jasnych włosów oraz doprowadzaniu do porządku munduru, który włożył na siebie dopiero podczas ostatniego postoju.  
     Chwilę później minęli ostatni zakręt i wyjechali na wąską zaniedbaną drogę, na końcu której spomiędzy drzew wyłonił się nareszcie dom Sharpe'ów. Antonia musiała przyznać, że inaczej go sobie wyobrażała. Budynek był niewielki i przysadzisty, dwupiętrowy, zbudowany z szarego kamienia i wyraźnie zaniedbany. Podwórze wokół niego, odgrodzone od drogi jedynie niskim kamiennym murkiem, częściowo rozsypującym się ze starości, było zarośnięte i zagracone. Nie licząc jednego małego klombu z kwiatami nieopodal wejścia, wszędzie rosła wysoka trawa z wydeptanymi ścieżkami prowadzącymi do znajdujących się na uboczu budynków gospodarskich. W trawie walały się części uprzęży oraz rożne inne sprzęty, których przeznaczenia Antonia nie potrafiła odgadnąć. Pomiędzy nimi chodziło kilka kur.  
     Powóz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami – niby blisko, jednak zgodnie ze słowami kapitana, wyskoczywszy na zewnątrz, Antonia poślizgnęła się i gdyby nie refleks towarzysza, upadłaby wprost w zdradzieckie błoto.  
– Jed! – zawołał tymczasem Johnson, rozglądając się po podwórzu. – Jedediah! Gdzie jesteś, łachudro?!  
Zza węgła domu wychyliła się łysa i czerwona głowa niemłodego już mężczyzny.  
– Eee? – odburknął Jed, po czym, chwiejąc się i kołysząc jak kaczka, poczłapał w stronę nowo przybyłych.  
– Zanieś nasze bagaże na górę – rzucił Johnson, nie zaszczyciwszy służącego ani jednym spojrzeniem. – Pani w domu?  
– Gdzie tam. Na spacer poszli czy coś...  
Gdyby nie pomoc stangreta, Jedediah zwaliłby się zaraz ze stopnia powozu, na który wspiął się, usiłując sięgnąć po pierwszy z brzegu kuferek, i dopiero wtedy Antonia uświadomiła sobie ze zgrozą, że służący jest kompletnie pijany. Przeniosła zaniepokojone spojrzenie na kapitana, który jednak nie wydawał się ani trochę zaskoczony tym faktem.  
– Witamy w naszych skromnych progach, seňorita – powiedział z jednym z tych swoich uśmieszków, które niebywale irytowały dziewczynę, po czym, nie czekając na nią, ruszył w kierunku wejścia.  
Antonia rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie, a upewniwszy się, że to stangret kapitana zajął się jej kuferkiem, pospieszyła za towarzyszem.  
     Wnętrze domu przedstawiało się nieco lepiej. Pozbawione przepychu, było przynajmniej czyste i schludne. Kapitan powiódł ją do niewielkiego saloniku o bladoniebieskich ścianach, a chwilę później zjawiła się młoda służąca – na oko niewiele, jeśli w ogóle, starsza od Antonii – i zaproponowała im coś do picia, zapewniając, że pani Jane z paniczem powinni zaraz wrócić.  
– Z paniczem? – spytała Antonia szeptem, nie mogąc opanować ciekawości.  
Kapitan rzucił jej niechętne spojrzenie, jednak zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział, z sieni dobiegło ich skrzypienie drzwi i do saloniku weszła pani domu. Była to szczupła kobieta o bladej cerze i nieco skwaszonym wyrazie twarzy. Towarzyszył jej ciemnowłosy chłopiec, który zdaniem Antonii wyglądał na nie więcej niż jakieś dziewięć lat.  
– Antonia, moje dziecko! – zawołała pani Sharpe, rozkładając ramiona w geście, który dziewczynie wydał się nieco teatralny. – Jakże się cieszę, że nareszcie się spotkałyśmy!  
– Dzień dobry, proszę pani – odpowiedziała nastolatka, speszona wylewnością Jane, i zamiast paść w objęcia wyraźnie oczekującej tego macochy, wykonała sztywne, choć niepozbawione gracji dygnięcie – dokładnie takie, jakie ćwiczyła godzinami pod czujnym okiem Flory.  
– Ach, i jaka dobrze wychowana! - ćwierkała tymczasem gospodyni głosem, który zdaniem Antonii był nieco zbyt skrzeczący. – Poznałaś już mojego kuzyna. – Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny kapitana Jane przywitała znacznie chłodniej niż ją. – A to jest Johnny, mój syn.  
– Pani syn? – wymknęło się Antonii, zanim zdążyła sobie przypomnieć, że grzeczne panienki nie odzywają się niepytane. Spojrzała baczniej na chłopca. Był drobny, chudy i blady, a najwyraźniej także niezbyt śmiały, gdyż kiedy zobaczył gości, wycofał się za stojący najbliżej fotel i teraz wyglądał tylko zza niego jak mysz spod miotły.  
– Z pierwszego małżeństwa oczywiście – wyjaśniła natychmiast Jane. – Jego tatuś zginął pod Waterloo, Panie świeć nad jego duszą.  
– Ach tak... – Szybkie obliczenia dokonane w myślach uświadomiły Antonii, że Johnny musiał mieć co najmniej jakieś dwanaście lat. Jej zdaniem wyglądał na mniej. – To bardzo przykre, proszę pani – dodała szybko, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jej odpowiedź mogła wydać się niegrzeczna. – Miło cię poznać, Johnny – zwróciła się do chłopca, postępując kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Ten jednak pisnął coś cicho pod nosem i zamiast przyjąć wyciągniętą dłoń, uciekł i schował się za spódnicą matki.  
– Wybacz, moje dziecko, on taki nieśmiały – roześmiała się Jane.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Antonia odpowiedziała również uśmiechem, choć musiała bardzo się postarać, by wydał się szczery. Sama zresztą nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Może to dlatego, że zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie to spotkanie? Była nieco rozczarowana, zarówno tym domem, tak niepodobnym do okazałej rezydencji Morenów, jak i samą panią Sharpe. To nie jej wina, że nie tak ją sobie wyobrażałam, tłumaczyła sobie w myślach. Jestem zmęczona, to wszystko jest takie nowe, na pewno jeszcze się ułoży. Mimo to nie była jednak w stanie tak całkiem przekonać samej siebie i kiedy po skromnym podwieczorku znalazła się nareszcie sama w swojej nowej sypialni, rzuciła się na łóżko, wybuchając płaczem.  


 

* * *

  
  
     Kiedy stara, trzeszcząca barka wpłynęła do portu, miasto dopiero budziło się do życia. Harris dziarsko zeskoczył na nabrzeże i rozejrzał się wokół. Dublin był sporym miastem. Z pewnością znajdowały się tu dziesiątki tawern, szynków i zajazdów. Mężczyzna nie tracił jednak nadziei.  
– Szukam gospody – zagadnął jednego z przechodniów, który sprawiał wrażenie miejscowego. – Prowadzi ją pan Harper. Patrick Harper.  
Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami.  
– Panie, ja znam ze czterech Harperów. A karczmarzy jeszcze więcej.  
Niezrażony niepowodzeniem, Harris pytał dalej, do skutku.  
– Kawał chłopa, będzie o głowę wyższy ode mnie. Ma żonę Hiszpankę – tłumaczył czwartemu z kolei przechodniowi. – Był kiedyś strzelcem, służył w armii Wellingtona. Zdobył francuskiego orła pod Talaverą razem z pułkownikiem Sharpe'em. – Zastanawiał się przez moment, co jeszcze wie o obecnym życiu byłego sierżanta. – Po wojnie zajmował się handlem końmi. Być może nadal się zajmuje.  
W oczach Dublińczyka pojawił się nagły błysk.  
– Aa, ten Harper? Gospoda The Baker Rifle. – Harris uśmiechnął się, słysząc tę nazwę. – Pójdziesz pan prosto, a koło kościoła skręcisz na południe...  
     Nim znalazł się u celu, jeszcze kilkakrotnie musiał dopytywać o drogę, w końcu jednak stanął przed budynkiem ozdobionym pomalowanym na zielono szyldem z białymi literami. The Baker Rifle. Patrick Harper, jak wszyscy strzelcy, był dumny z przynależności do Dziewięćdziesiątego Piątego – ich zdaniem – i nie tylko ich – najlepszego pułku piechoty w całej brytyjskiej armii. Harris uśmiechnął się szeroko i nacisnął klamkę.  
     Sala była dość pusta, zapewne ze względu na wczesną porę. W kącie dwóch marynarzy, sprawiających wrażenie nie do końca jeszcze wytrzeźwiałych po nocnych przygodach, jadło jajecznicę, za kontuarem stała młoda, pulchna dziewczyna o płomiennorudych warkoczach i wesołej, piegowatej twarzy. Poza nimi w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo. Harris zbliżył się do kobiety.  
– Szukam Patricka Harpera – powiedział.  
– Pana Harpera nie ma. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Podać coś?  
Harris zawahał się na moment. Jego rozmówczyni, najwyraźniej niespecjalnie zainteresowana obsługą klienta, wróciła do wycierania szklanek.  
– A pani Harper? – zapytał w końcu.  
– Pani Harper jest. – Tym razem dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała. – Zawołać? – dorzuciła po chwili tonem wskazującym, że robi mu wielką łaskę, proponując oderwanie się od tak zajmującej roboty.  
– No raczej. – Harris uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Powiedz, że przyjechał stary przyjaciel.  
     Kobieta znikła gdzieś na zapleczu, a on, wciąż uśmiechnięty, przysiadł przy najbliższym stoliku i z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się wokół. Wnętrze gospody przedstawiało się całkiem przyzwoicie. Podłoga była świeżo zamieciona, blaty względnie czyste, okna nieco mniej, co jednak dobrze maskowały kolorowe zasłonki. Widać, że Harperom wiedzie się całkiem nieźle, pomyślał Harris, zastanawiając się, czyja to zasługa, Pata czy może raczej Ramony?  
– Harris!  
Skryba odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Głos, który zawołał go od progu, nie należał do żadnego z Harperów, jednak choć niespodziewany, był mu równie miły.  
– Dan, kopę lat! – Harris wyszczerzył zęby i rzucił się na powitanie dawnego kamrata. – Ty tutaj? – wyraził swoje zdziwienie, kiedy przyjaciel nareszcie wypuścił go z objęć.  
Hagman wzruszył ramionami, nagle utkwiwszy wzrok gdzieś za jego plecami.  
– Tak się złożyło – odparł w końcu niechętnie i zaraz, by zamaskować chłód tej wypowiedzi, odwrócił się i gestem przywołał wysokiego nastolatka, który wsunął się do wnętrza zaraz za nim.  
– A tego urwisa poznajesz? – zapytał z wesołością może nieco sztuczną, ale uśmiechem jak najbardziej szczerym.  
Chłopak wyglądał na jakieś trzynaście, czternaście lat, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby za szybko urósł do góry i reszta ciała jeszcze nie nadążyła za tymi zmianami. Był chudy, miał czarne, kręcone włosy, dość ciemną karnację i bystre, wesołe spojrzenie. Choć nie widział go ponad dekadę, Harris bez trudu odgadł jego tożsamość.  
– Mały Patrick?  
– Tak, proszę pana. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie i niezgrabnie potrząsnął podaną mu ręką. Pulchna dziewczyna wróciła tymczasem za kontuar, oznajmiając, że pani Harper zaraz zejdzie.  
– Już nie taki mały, przerósł nas obu, niedługo przerośnie i ojca – roześmiał się Hagman, klepiąc wyraźnie onieśmielonego nastolatka po łopatce.  
– Właśnie widzę. I dobrze, niech młodzi rosną, skoro my się starzejemy. – Po tych słowach Harris obrzucił baczniejszym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Hagman sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze chudszego niż kiedyś, był nieco bardziej przygarbiony, a jego długie ciemne włosy poprzetykane były gęsto siwymi pasemkami, jednak Harris musiał przyznać, że przez tę dekadę Dan postarzał się znacznie mniej od niego.  
– Chociaż po tobie i tak nie widać, że minęło aż tyle czasu – przyznał ze śmiechem. – Teraz to ja wyglądam na starszego z nas dwóch. Ciekaw jestem, jak też się trzyma Patrick. Duży Patrick.  
– Pat – poprawił go Hagman. – Duży Pat i mały Patrick. Musieliśmy ich jakoś rozróżnić – roześmiał się, teraz już zupełnie szczerze. – Patrick, leć po ojca, na pewno się ucieszy. A my tymczasem napijemy się whiskey. Olivia, nalejesz?  
Z tego, jak posłusznie dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, Harris wywnioskował, że Dan jest tu kimś więcej niż tylko gościem, nie naciskał jednak na małomównego przyjaciela, podejrzewając, że będą jeszcze mieli dostatecznie dużo czasu na nadrobienie zaległości.  


 

* * *

  
  
     Pułkownik Richard Sharpe uniósł głowę z poduszki i nadstawił uszu. Obudził go jakiś dźwięk, nie wiedział jeszcze, co dokładnie, ale wytrenowane przez lata wojaczki zmysły mówiły mu, że ktoś jest za drzwiami. Rzucił okiem na śpiącą spokojnie u jego boku ciemnowłosą kobietę, po czym delikatnie odsunął kołdrę i spuścił stopy na chłodną posadzkę. Wymacawszy po ciemku pistolet, który, mimo protestów Lucille, zawsze trzymał pod ręką, wstał i odchylił lekko grubą zasłonę, usiłując odgadnąć, która może być godzina.  
     Zaczynało świtać – zdaniem wielu dowódców to najlepsza pora na atak, ale on, stary wojak, nie dałby się zaskoczyć tak przewidywalną zagrywką. Na palcach podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, która ustąpiła z cichym zgrzytnięciem. Najpierw wysunął za framugę zwinięty kaftan, który po drodze zabrał z oparcia krzesła, a kiedy wystrzał nie nastąpił, śladem ubrania podążyła głowa i ręka z pistoletem. Zobaczywszy, co kryło się w ciemnym korytarzu, Richard zamarł i natychmiast opuścił broń. Wpadamy w paranoję, co?, zapytał kpiący głosik w jego głowie, dziwnie przywodzący mu na myśl jego dawno zmarłego przyjaciela, majora Michaela Hogana.  
– Chciałaś czegoś, księżniczko? – Wciąż jeszcze nieco blady na samą myśl o tym, jak niewiele brakowało, by wycelował pistolet we własną córkę, Richard odłożył broń na szafkę i wyciągnął rękę do dziewczynki. Dominique, wcześniej niepewna, czy wypada jej budzić rodziców, teraz z ulgą wskoczyła w ramiona ojca, który ledwo zdążył na czas odebrać jej świeczkę.  
– Nie mogę spać – wymruczała, wtuliwszy się w jego szyję. – A Patrick-Henri gada przez sen. Mogę do was? – Podniosła oczy na Sharpe'a, wiedząc doskonale, że ten nie jest w stanie odmówić podobnemu spojrzeniu.  
     Richard z córką na rękach wsunął się z powrotem do sypialni, modląc się w duchu, by Lucille nie obudziła się, póki nie schowa tego nieszczęsnego pistoletu.  
– Tatusiu, strzelałeś do kogoś?  
Mężczyzna stłumił przekleństwo cisnące mu się na usta i szybko zdmuchnął świecę.  
– Nie, kochanie, po prostu chciałem go wyczyścić. – Miał nadzieję, że w półmroku Dominique nie rozpozna kłamstwa. – Właź do łóżka, bo zmarzniesz.  
– W środku nocy? – Dziewczynka posłusznie wsunęła się pod kołdrę, ale nie dawała za wygraną.  
Richard zignorował pytanie córki. Tak samo jak ironiczny głos jej matki, który doszedł go z drugiej strony łóżka.  
– Właśnie, tatusiu – zakpiła Lucille niskim, zaspanym głosem. – Porozmawiamy o tym rano.  
– Już jest rano – odburknął Richard odrobinę złośliwie, naciągając kołdrę na głowę.  
     Kiedy obudził się ponownie, kobieta właśnie się ubierała, za to po jej stronie łóżka leżała już nie jedna, a dwójka jego latorośli.  
– No nareszcie, ile można spać? – przywitał go pierworodny syn, dłubiąc przy tym w nosie.  
– Patrick-Henri! – zawołała Lucille z oburzeniem.  
Chłopiec posłusznie opuścił rękę i posłał matce niewinne spojrzenie. Richard ziewnął i przeciągnął się.  
– A miałem nadzieję, że jak dorośniecie, dacie się nam w końcu wyspać – mruknął.  
– Jak dorośniemy – zauważyła bystro Dominique. – Sami mówicie, że jeszcze jesteśmy mali.  
– Ja jak dorosnę, zostanę oficerem, jak ty, tatusiu! – oznajmił Patrick-Henri.  
Richard tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pomyślał, że ma nadzieję, iż nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Jego syn nosił nazwisko matki, która nie mogła zostać panią Sharpe, jak długo Jane żyła gdzieś w Anglii. Chłopiec był obywatelem Francji, odwiecznego wroga Anglii, co oznaczało, że gdyby zrobił karierę w armii, w razie kolejnej wojny za kilkanaście lat mogliby stanąć po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Dziś jednak panował pokój, a Patrick-Henri nie rozumiał jeszcze wielkiej polityki, Lucille śmiała się więc z Richarda, ilekroć okazywał swoje niezadowolenie wobec dziecięcych planów syna.  
– Ja też chcę zostać oficerem – stwierdziła nagle Dominique.  
Jej brat parsknął śmiechem.  
– Dziewczynki nie mogą iść do wojska – wytknął.  
Dominique wydęła pogardliwie usta.  
– Jak tatuś im każe, to na pewno mnie przyjmą. Bo tatusia boi się nawet książę Wellington!  
– Nieprawda!  
– Prawda!  
– Tatusiu, znasz jakąś dziewczynę-żołnierza? – Patrick-Henri zwrócił się do ojca, który usilnie próbował nie roześmiać się, wyobraziwszy sobie księcia Wellingtona drżącego ze strachu przed którymkolwiek ze swoich oficerów.  
– Znałem jedną – przyznał.  
Lucille zmarszczyła brwi w niemym ostrzeżeniu, by nie zachęcał córki, która i bez tego dorównywała większości chłopaków z okolicy, a brata nawet przewyższała zamiłowaniem do najgorszych wybryków.  
– Opowiedz, tatusiu, opowiedz! – zakrzyknęło rodzeństwo z zaskakującą dla nich zgodnością.  
Ich matka potrząsnęła głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Byle krótko. Każę Marii przygotować śniadanie. – Początkowo radzili sobie sami z pomocą jednej starej gosposi, jednak kiedy Lucille zaszła w ciążę, konieczność zmusiła ich do znalezienia kogoś do pomocy. Tak w folwarku Lassanów pojawili się Pierre – również weteran z Półwyspu Iberyjskiego – oraz jego żona, którą przywiózł do Francji spod Salamanki i która, podobnie jak Sharpe, nie spotykała się zwykle z sympatią miejscowych.  
Richard spojrzał badawczo na Lucille. Wspominał jej o obu swoich żonach – o Jane rzadko i niechętnie, o Teresie nieco częściej, jednak nie był pewien, czy te wspomnienia nie są bolesne dla jego obecnej partnerki. Francuzka uśmiechnęła się jednak do niego zachęcająco, zadumał się więc na moment, po czym rozpoczął opowieść.  
– Nazywali ją „La Aguja”, Igła. Dowodziła oddziałem hiszpańskich partyzantów...  
– A widzisz? – wtrącił Patrick-Henri, szczerząc zęby do siostry. – Nie była prawdziwym żołnierzem, nie nosiła munduru ani nic!  
Sharpe uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Nie nosiła munduru, ale ci, którzy myśleli, że nie jest prawdziwym żołnierzem, zwykle kończyli martwi.  
Tym razem to Dominique rzuciła bratu tryumfalne spojrzenie i ukradkiem pokazała mu język.  
– Widziałem to! – Sharpe stłumił śmiech i groźnie zmarszczył brwi, jednak dziewczynka nie wyglądała na ani odrobinę zawstydzoną. Nie zdziwiło go to. Lucille twierdziła, że chyba wyżywał się na swoich podkomendnych dostatecznie długo, by już nie zostało mu zbyt wiele energii na to, by dyscyplinować własne dzieci. Tak czy inaczej zarówno Patrick-Henri, jak i Dominique wiedzieli doskonale, że ojciec przymknie oko na większość ich wybryków. Z drugiej strony jednak byli też świadomi, że jeśli pułkownik Sharpe był na nich zły – ale tak naprawdę zły, bo choć rozdrażniony bywał często, to nikt z domowników już dawno nie brał zwykłej jego irytacji na poważne – oznaczało to, że naprawdę przesadzili, i w takich przypadkach z pokorą przyjmowali wszelką karę. Wystarczało mu to, tłumaczył ukochanej, kiedy ta kpiła z niego, że zmiękł na starość. To przecież tylko dzieci, nie oddział krnąbrnych piechurów, którym należało przypomnieć, że kto sprzeciwia się rozkazom Richarda Sharpe'a, zazwyczaj kończy martwy.  
– A miała karabin? – dopytywała tymczasem Dominique.  
– Miała.  
– Bakera? – Patrick-Henri umiał rozłożyć i wyczyścić broń ojca, a gdyby nie głośne protesty matki, pewnie potrafiłby już także z niego strzelać.  
– Owszem – potwierdził Sharpe. – Bo Baker jest najlepszy. Sam jej go dałem.  
– A umiała strzelać z armaty? – Dominique nie dawała za wygraną.  
Richard zawahał się na moment. Przyznanie, że nie umiała, umniejszyłoby Teresę w oczach jego córki. Z rozterki wybawił go na szczęście Patrick-Henri, który złapał poduszkę i z głośnym okrzykiem „ognia!” rzucił nią w siostrę. Dominique pisnęła z zaskoczenia, lecz zaraz się pozbierała, odrzuciła pocisk w brata, zwinnie zeskoczyła z łóżka i poprawiła jeszcze butem ojca, znalezionym na podłodze.  
– Patrick, nie damy się, budujemy barykadę! – zarządził Richard ze śmiechem, zasłaniając siebie i syna uniesioną nad głowę kołdrą.  
– Powariowaliście – stwierdziła Lucille, wetknąwszy głowę do sypialni. – Dzieci, do siebie. Umyć się, ubrać i za kwadrans widzę was na śniadaniu. – Odprowadziła swoje nieco naburmuszone pociechy wzrokiem, a po ich wyjściu przysiadła na skraju łóżka i ze śmiechem ściągnęła kołdrę z ukochanego. – Zastanawiam się, co by powiedział sierżant Harper, gdyby cię teraz zobaczył.  
Richard potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Nie zobaczy – stwierdził z przekonaniem. – Bo wtedy musiałbym go zabić. – Wyszczerzył zęby i przyciągnął do siebie kobietę.  
– Richard, dzieci... – Lucille spróbowała się wyrwać, ale bez przekonania.  
– Spokojnie, twoich poleceń zazwyczaj słuchają. W przeciwieństwie do moich – wymruczał jej do ucha.  
Francuzka uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę na jego piersi.  
– Swoją drogą, mógłbyś napisać do Patricka. Dawno już nie mieliśmy od niego żadnych wiadomości.  
– To dlatego, że on pisze tylko wtedy, kiedy zmusi go Ramona. Poza tym ja tu się staram zrobić nastrój, a myślisz o Patricku Harperze? – zarzucił jej z udawaną pretensją Sharpe.  
– Zazdrosny? – Lucille szturchnęła go lekko w bok.  
– Ja? – Richard zrobił niewinną minę, która jednak poszła na marne, jako że leżąca niżej Lucille i tak nie mogła jej zobaczyć.  
– A co, ja? – prychnęła kobieta. – Chociaż wiesz, może powinnam? W końcu nawet nazwałeś naszego syna jego imieniem – zażartowała.  
– Jeśli urodzi nam się jeszcze jedna córka, możesz nazwać ją Ramona i będziemy kwita.  
Lucille uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z powagą.  
– Nazwałabym ją raczej Teresa – powiedziała.  
Sharpe zmieszał się na moment, a w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko i czule ucałował ją w czoło.  
– Ale nie liczyłabym na to za bardzo. – Lucille spróbowała wrócić na bardziej neutralny grunt. – Dość już mam urwania głowy z tobą i tą dwójką gagatków.  
Roześmieli się oboje.  
– A właśnie, Pat nie chciał czasem nazwać syna po tobie?  
– Chciał – skłamał Sharpe, dobrze wiedząc, że Lucille jest tego świadoma. – Zabroniłem mu.  
– Żeby nasze dzieci tak się ciebie słuchały jak twoi żołnierze – zakpiła Francuzka.  
– Nie mów o tym nikomu, ale Patrick Harper potrafił mną manipulować nie gorzej niż ty – wyznał Sharpe ze śmiechem, wspominając dawne czasy. Może jego ukochana miała rację i powinien napisać do przyjaciela, by sprawdzić, jak mu się powodzi? Jego myśli mimowolnie popłynęły w kierunku innych towarzyszy broni, prawdopodobnie żyjących wciąż gdzieś tam na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Sweet William Frederickson, z którym stosunki nie układały mu się najlepiej, od kiedy obaj zakochali się w tej samej kobiecie – Lucille Castineau, wdowie po francuskim oficerze – a ona wybrała Richarda. Peter D'Alembord, który cudem przeżył utratę nogi pod Waterloo. Harry Price ze swoim poczuciem humoru, wiecznie pustą sakiewką i słabością do alkoholu. William Lawford. Robert Knowles. A wreszcie dawni strzelcy Sharpe'a, którzy wraz z nim odłączyli się przypadkiem od 95. Pułku na początku kampanii i ostatecznie zakończyli wojnę w barwach South Essex. Tak niewielu z nich dożyło klęski Napoleona. On sam, pułkownik Richard Sharpe. Patrick Harper, Harris i Dan Hagman. Być może także Francis Cooper, który straciwszy rękę jeszcze w Hiszpanii, wrócił do kraju i nigdy więcej o nim nie usłyszeli.  
– O czym tak dumasz? – Głos Lucille przywołał go do rzeczywistości i Sharpe pomyślał gorzko, że nie tak wyobrażał sobie dalszy ciąg poranka.  
– O żołnierzach, co zginęli w kwiecie wieku[1]. – Uśmiechnął się smutno do własnych wspomnień.

* * *

 

– Przytyłeś, sierżancie! – przywitał Harris Harpera z mściwą satysfakcją.  
– A ty wyłysiałeś! – odpalił mu Irlandczyk, po czym ze śmiechem padli sobie w objęcia.  
Ramona, która sama zaledwie chwilę wcześniej wyściskała i wycałowała dawnego przyjaciela tak entuzjastycznie, że ledwo uwolnił się z jej ramion, teraz potrząsnęła głową z udawaną dezaprobatą.  
– Czy oni nigdy nie dorosną? – zapytała stojącego obok z łagodnym uśmiechem Hagmana. Zaraz jednak zorientowała się, że słucha jej syn, i zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. – Patrick! Leć zanieść rzeczy wujka Harrisa do dwójki. – Nowo mianowany wujek wyszczerzył zęby na to określenie. – I każ Olivii przygotować porządne śniadanie. Zresztą sama zaraz pójdę jej pomóc. – Pani Harper była najwyraźniej w swoim żywiole. – Pat, co tak stoisz, zaprowadź gościa do pokoju, niech się odświeży po podróży.  
Harris potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Ramona – powiedział miękko. – Wyglądasz wspaniale.  
Kobieta delikatnie ścisnęła jego przedramię.  
– Widzisz, Pat? Może koledzy nauczą cię, jak rozmawiać z kobietami? – prychnęła w stronę chichoczącego w tyle męża.  
– Od niego mam się uczyć? – odciął się Harper. – Jedynego w tym towarzystwie kawalera?  
– Jedynego? – Harris spojrzał na Hagmana. – Znaczy twoja Sally jednak na ciebie czekała, Dan?  
Ku jego zdziwieniu przyjaciel wyraźnie się zawahał, nim udzielił odpowiedzi.  
– Czekała – odmruknął w końcu. – Przyniosę ci wody do mycia – dorzucił i pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Skryba przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na Harperów.  
– Jego Sally zginęła kilka miesięcy temu – wyjaśniła cicho Ramona. – Pat ci opowie, ja idę dopilnować śniadania. – To powiedziawszy, podążyła za Hagmanem.  
Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami.  
– Niewiele tu jest do opowiadania. Wracała sama po ciemku, napadli ją zbójcy i pchnęli nożem. Czort jeden wie, czemu, nie miała przy sobie ani szylinga. Może zresztą to ich rozsierdziło. W każdym razie Dan znalazł ją rano martwą. Tyle wiem. Nie był zbyt rozmowny, trudno się zresztą dziwić.  
– Mieszka teraz z wami? – domyślił się Harris.  
Harper skinął głową.  
– Wciąż nie może się pozbierać po jej śmierci – dodał zatroskanym tonem. – Chyba jeden Patrick potrafi go jeszcze rozbawić.  
– Nadal jest jego ulubionym wujkiem, co? – Harris uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.  
– A żebyś wiedział – zgodził się Pat. – Widzisz, to jest tak. Jak ja mu opowiadam o naszych wojennych przygodach, smarkacz tylko prycha i mówi, że zmyślam. Ja zmyślam, rozumiesz? – Były sierżant żachnął się, dając do zrozumienia, że jest wcieleniem szczerości. Widząc tańczące w oczach potężnego Irlandczyka wesołe iskierki, Harris stwierdził w duchu, że nikt by się na to nie nabrał. – A do Dana sam leci po opowieści – zakończył Harper z udawanym wyrzutem.  
– Jeśli nie zmyślasz, to przynajmniej wyolbrzymiasz – zarzucił mu Harris żartobliwie. – A Dan ma coś, co jest szczególnie cenione u opowiadaczy, wiesz?  
– Dziwaczny akcent?  
– Nie, mój drogi, skromność!  
Obaj przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem.  
– Chodź, Patrick pewnie już zaniósł twoje rzeczy, a śniadanie już się pichci. Nikomu tego nie mów, ale Olivia gotuje lepiej od Ramony. – Harper mrugnął porozumiewawczo, otwierając drzwi.  
– Ach, teraz rozumiem, czemu ją trzymacie – prychnął Harris w odpowiedzi. – Za sympatyczna to ona nie jest. Ładna też nie – dorzucił po chwili zastanowienia.  
– Nie jest – zgodził się Pat wesoło, ściszając głos, kiedy znaleźli się na schodach. – Gdyby była, Ramona w życiu by jej nie przyjęła.  
Harris zachichotał.  
– Za dobrze cię zna, co?  
– To nic. – Harper wzruszył ramionami. – Naprzeciwko mieszka kupiec, który ma dorastającą córkę. Pokażę ci ją, jak Ramona będzie zajęta. Muszę tylko sobie przypomnieć, gdzie wsadziłem tę moją zdobyczną lunetę – stwierdził z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.  
– Uważaj, żeby się nie okazało, że twój syn właśnie jej używa.  
Pat parsknął śmiechem, puścił oczko do przyjaciela i zanucił cicho:  
_– Wołał kapral na Agatkę:_  
_„chodź, pokażę ci armatkę...”_  
  


* * *

  
  
     Choć pierwszego wieczora w domu Sharpe'ów Antonia położyła się spać w dość ponurym nastroju, kolejne dni przyniosły znaczną poprawę. Pani Jane była wobec niej miła, czasem aż za bardzo, przywodząc dziewczynie na myśl podstarzałe sąsiadki, z lubością wykrzykujące zachwyty nad jej urodą, zanim nawet zdążyły dobrze się jej przyjrzeć. Nie żeby była brzydka – Antonia uważała się zawsze za całkowicie przeciętną, choć Jacinta lubiła twierdzić, że nieco egzotyczna uroda odziedziczona po ojcu-Angliku przysporzy jej w przyszłości wielu wielbicieli. Tych jak dotąd nie spotkała, za to jej jasna cera, włosy koloru ciemny blond i szarozielone oczy były nieraz obiektem ciekawości napotykanych ludzi, doprowadziwszy nawet do tego, że zirytowana dziewczynka postanowiła opalić się potajemnie, by nie różnić się tak od Jacinty i innych miejscowych kobiet. Niestety jedyne, co tym sposobem uzyskała, to skóra poparzona słońcem aż do czerwoności, po jednym eksperymencie Antonia dała więc sobie spokój.  
     Jane Sharpe już pierwszego ranka przy śniadaniu stwierdziła, że jej pasierbica wygląda całkiem jak Angielka. Antonia nie była pewna, czy ją to cieszy, uznała jednak, że miał to być komplement, podziękowała więc z uśmiechem i, korzystając z okazji, spytała, czy oznacza to może, że odziedziczyła urodę po ojcu. Nim odpowiedziała, pani Sharpe przyglądała się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, przechylając głowę na bok.  
– Może odrobinę – stwierdziła w końcu. – Ale z pewnością jesteś od niego znacznie ładniejsza – roześmiała się.  
Kapitan Johnson prychnął cicho.  
– No raczej. Przynajmniej nie ma żadnych blizn – mruknął złośliwie.  
Antonia przywołała w myślach wszystko to, co Jacinta opowiadała jej o ojcu. Nie przypominała sobie niczego o bliznach. Według jej hiszpańskiej piastunki pułkownik był niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną – wysokim, o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Być może blizny były pozostałością po którejś z jego późniejszych bitew? Uznała jednak, że nie wypadało pierwszego dnia zadawać zbyt wielu pytań.  
– Czy i pan walczył w armii księcia Wellingtona, panie kapitanie? – zwróciła się zamiast tego do drugiego ze swoich towarzyszy.  
Zmieszanie na twarzy Johnsona powiedziało jej natychmiast, że dobrze go rozszyfrowała. Wuj Frederico znał się z wieloma oficerami, a ci nieraz odwiedzali dom Morenów i bardzo chętnie rozmawiali z córką La Aguji, którą wielu z nich spotkało kiedyś osobiście. Antonia bardzo szybko nauczyła się rozróżniać weteranów walk z francuskim najeźdźcą od tych, którzy nigdy nie widzieli rozlewu krwi. Johnson był zbyt zadufany w sobie, lubił się chwalić i robić wokół siebie dużo szumu – gdyby był na wojnie, już dawno by o tym wspomniał.  
– Nie wszyscy mają to szczęście, że mogą bawić się w bohaterów w dalekich krajach, moja droga – odparł w końcu kapitan niechętnie. – Ktoś musi zostać na miejscu i pilnować, by tamtym niczego nie zabrakło i by mieli dokąd wrócić, zdobywszy swoje odznaczenia i awanse.  
– Ach, więc to dlatego jest pan wciąż kapitanem? – Antonia usiłowała ugryźć się w język, jednak nie zdołała powstrzymać tej drobnej złośliwości. – U nas w Hiszpanii niełatwo jest awansować, jeśli nie zasłuży się najpierw jakimś chwalebnym czynem na polu walki. – Nie miała pojęcia, czy to prawda, podejrzewała jednak, że jej rozmówca także nie mógł tego wiedzieć.  
– Zawsze uważałem, że Hiszpania stoi na niższym poziomie cywilizacyjnym od nas – odburknął Johnson i, przeprosiwszy panią domu, wyszedł z salonu.  
Dopiero wtedy Antonia przypomniała sobie, że miała przecież mocne postanowienie, by pokazać się tutaj z jak najlepszej strony. Przeniosła więc zaniepokojone spojrzenie na panią Sharpe, gotowa się pokajać, jednak z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że ta usiłuje stłumić śmiech.  
– Zgrabnie to rozegrałaś, moja droga – szepnęła Jane, łypiąc na otwarte drzwi do ogrodu. – Charakter masz jednak zdecydowanie po ojcu.  
Już po raz drugi Antonii wydało się, że jej macocha nie przepada za swoim kuzynem, choć stara się to ukrywać, i dziewczyna poczuła, że właśnie na tym gruncie może narodzić się pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia.  
– Czy pan kapitan mieszka tu na stałe? – zapytała cicho.  
Spotkała już wszystkich domowników, nie było ich zresztą zbyt wielu: pani Sharpe z synem, młodziutka pokojówka Rose oraz para starych służących – lubiący wypić Jedediah i jego gruba, zrzędliwa żona, której imienia dziewczyna dotąd nie poznała.  
Jane potrząsnęła głową.  
– Nie, opiekuje się tylko nami, dopóki Richard nie wróci.  
– A który pokój zajmuje pułkownik Sharpe? – Antonia wciąż nie miała odwagi, by tu, w tym domu, użyć słowa „ojciec”.  
Jane wydawała się zresztą tego nie zauważać. Milczała przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.  
– Mieszkamy razem, Richard i ja – odparła w końcu. – Widzisz, moja droga, wstyd o tym mówić, ale jesteś w końcu członkiem rodziny... Mamy pewne trudności finansowe. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na większy dom, a w tym nie ma dość wielu sypialni...  
– Ach, a ja jeszcze zajęłam jedną... – zatroskała się Antonia. Zamyśliła się na moment, po czym nagłym ruchem uniosła głowę, tknięta nową myślą. – Ale może mogłabym pomóc? Przywiozłam przecież trochę biżuterii, może...  
– Ależ skąd, moje dziecko! – przerwała jej energicznie Jane – Jakże byśmy śmieli pozbawiać cię pamiątek po twojej biednej matce?! Poradzimy sobie jakoś, mam jeszcze parę sukien, które mogłabym sprzedać...  
Protest macochy tylko utwierdził Antonię w przekonaniu, że jej pomysł był słuszny. Poczęła namawiać i przekonywać z nową mocą, z emocji aż zacinając się na niektórych słowach rzadko używanego języka. Ku jej radości, pani Sharpe w końcu uległa i zgodziła się przyjąć na dobry początek jeden naszyjnik. Antonia wybrała ten, który dostała na czternaste urodziny od wuja Frederica, może nie najcenniejszy z jej majątku, ale dostatecznie drogi – mimo wszystko trudno było jej rozstać się z rzeczami, o których wiedziała z pewnością, że nosiła je Teresa Moreno. Jednak postanowiła sobie stanowczo, że jeśli będzie trzeba, odda i te – wiedziała, że przede wszystkim nie chce być dla ojca ciężarem. A wylewne podziękowania pani Sharpe jeszcze bardziej ją w tej decyzji utwierdziły.  
     Popołudnie spędziły w saloniku wraz z wciąż stroniącym od Antonii Johnnym. Kapitan się nie pokazał i dziewczyna zaczęła już czuć się winna swojego niegrzecznego zachowania podczas śniadania, jednak nie miała czasu zbyt długo się nad tym zastanawiać. Pani Jane cały czas zajmowała ją rozmową, opowiadając o domu, ogrodzie i swoich planach z nimi związanych. Johnny bawił się gdzieś w kąciku, przemawiając półgłosem do swoich ołowianych żołnierzyków, Antonia zaś głównie milczała, po części temu, że pani domu niemalże nie dopuszczała jej do głosu, po części natomiast dlatego, że upewniwszy się, iż rozmowa nie dotyczy jej ojca, zaczęła puszczać słowa macochy mimo uszu, oddając się ponownie marzeniom na temat powrotu pułkownika.  
– Grasz, moja droga? – Dopiero zadane wprost pytanie wybiło ją zamyślenia i minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Antonia zorientowała się, że nieświadomie jej wzrok zawisł na stojącym w rogu szpinecie.  
– Tak, proszę pani, ale niezbyt dobrze – odpowiedziała skromnie.  
Jane poczęła nalegać, by coś dla nich zaśpiewała, i chcąc nie chcąc Antonia musiała w końcu ulec. Początkowo zamierzała zagrać coś hiszpańskiego, jednak przyszło jej do głowy, że w ojczystym języku znała głównie proste, ludowe piosenki, śpiewane jej od dziecka przez Jacintę. Gry na szpinecie uczyła ją Flora i musząc sobie akompaniować, dziewczyna pewniej czuła się jednak w angielskim repertuarze, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, iż kaleczy czasem słowa swoim dziwacznym akcentem. Zasiadła do instrumentu, czując drżenie rąk, kiedy zbliżała je do klawiszy. Nie miała talentu muzycznego – tak przynajmniej twierdziła Flora – jednak lubiła nucić sobie przy pracy, a przyparta do muru, potrafiła zagrać i zaśpiewać w miarę czysto kilka utworów.  
_I'll mount the air on swallows' wings_  
_to find my dearest dear,_  
zaczęła cichym, zduszonym głosem. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Johnny odkłada swoje żołnierzyki i odwraca się w jej stronę. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się poznali, chłopczyk patrzył wprost na nią. Antonia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i już pewniej kontynuowała piosenkę.  
_And if I lose my labour_  
_And cannot find him there_  
_I quickly will become a fish to search the roaring seas_  
_I love my love_  
_Because i know, my lover_  
_He loves me_ [2]. 

 

* * *

 

Wkrótce po przybyciu Harrisa do Harperów w karczmie zaczęło zjawiać się coraz więcej ludzi i rozmowa z konieczności została odłożona na później, gdyż skryba zdecydowanie odmówił wyjaśniania przyczyn swego przyjazdu każdemu z przyjaciół osobno. Chcąc nie chcąc, dołączył więc do gości w głównej sali i z niejakim rozbawieniem przyglądał się Ramonie rozstawiającej po kątach zarówno członków własnej rodziny, jak i nieco śmielszych klientów, którzy, przyciągnięci jej egzotyczną urodą, na próżno próbowali swoich sił we flircie z gorącokrwistą Hiszpanką. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom flegmatyczna Olivia nie ożywiła się ani trochę mimo zwiększenia obowiązków, szybko zresztą została oddelegowana do kuchni, a jej miejsce za kontuarem zajął Pat Harper. Harris podświadomie oczekiwał, że za chwilę zobaczy znajomy obrazek Daniela Hagmana ze skrzypcami w ręku, jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy przyjaciel w końcu się pojawił, zamiast muzykowaniem, zajął się pomocą ich dawnemu sierżantowi w nalewaniu whiskey do szklanek. Skryba nie miał jednak czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, bo chwilę później przysiadł się do niego Patrick junior.  
– Więc pan to ten słynny sierżant Harris? – Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym podziwem, a Harrisowi przeszło przez myśl, że nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio ktokolwiek tak go tytułował czy też tak na niego patrzył.  
– Nie byłem za długo sierżantem. – Wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na obojętny ton, choć wewnątrz rozpierała go duma. – Tylko tę parę tygodni w piętnastym roku. Na pewno nie zasłużyłem się tak jak twój ojciec.  
– Wiem – przerwał mu nastolatek. – Wujek Dan mi opowiadał. – Harrisowi zrzedła mina. – Niech pan powie, jak to naprawdę było z tym orłem? Naprawdę tata i pułkownik Sharpe wycieli sami całą kompanię Francuzów? – Patrick najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył.  
– A co, tego wujek Dan już ci nie opowiedział? – Prychnął Harris w odpowiedzi. Zastanawiał się, czy w tym tempie za kolejne dziesięć lat Harper nie zacznie twierdzić, że pokonał pod Talaverą cały batalion wrogiej piechoty. Albo i kawalerii. Ze wsparciem artyleryjskim.  
– Nie, wujek Dan powiedział, że wersji taty i tak nie przebije – odparł Patrick niezrażony.  
Harris ze śmiechem potrząsnął głową.  
– W takim razie ja też nie będę próbował – stwierdził.  
– Ale proszę pana! – Chłopak spojrzał na niego błagalnie.  
– Czemu nazywasz mnie panem? – Harris uznał, że najlepiej będzie zmienić temat. – Jestem gorszy od wujka Dana czy jak?  
Patrick wyraźnie się speszył.  
– Nie, tylko ja pana nie... – zaczął niepewnie.  
– Nie znasz? Mój drogi, pragnę przypomnieć, że i ja, i pan Hagman widzieliśmy cię na długo przed tym, zanim zobaczył cię twój rodzony ojciec! – Harris roześmiał się, przypomniawszy sobie zbieg okoliczności, który zmusił czterech strzelców do odegrania roli akuszerek. – Chociaż faktycznie, Daniel miał tutaj pierwszeństwo – przyznał po chwili, wspominając, że stary kłusownik był tamtej nocy jedynym, który od początku do końca zachował zimną krew.  
– Wiem, to akurat mi opowiadał – zachichotał Patrick, który najwyraźniej zaczął już nieco się ośmielać przy gościu. – Znaczy mam pana nazywać wujkiem, tak? – upewnił się.  
– No raczej – parsknął Harris. Nie miał pojęcia, po kim ten dzieciak był taki nieśmiały. Raczej nie po ojcu, pomyślał, obserwując Patricka seniora, opowiadającego właśnie grupce marynarzy szczegóły swojej nierównej acz zwycięskiej potyczki z francuskimi dragonami, o której Harris, który przeszedł u boku sierżanta Harpera cały Półwysep Iberyjski aż w głąb Francji, nigdy dotychczas nie słyszał.  
     Zanim dawnym towarzyszom broni udało się nareszcie zebrać w niewielkiej, prywatnej sali na piętrze, zbliżał się już świt. Wszyscy trzej byli zmęczeni, więc Harris starał się streszczać, opowiadając im, czego dowiedział się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Opuściwszy Londyn, podążył w kierunku, w którym, jak mu powiedziano, udała się Antonia wraz ze swoim towarzyszem.  
– Czekaj, pojechali w głąb Anglii? – przerwał mu zaraz Harper. Gdy skryba potwierdził, Irlandczyk zmarszczył brwi. – Pułkownik Sharpe mieszka w Normandii – zauważył.  
– Też mnie to zastanowiło – zgodził się Harris.  
– A skąd wiemy, że to naprawdę Antonia Sharpe? – odezwał się Hagman.  
Harris zastanowił się przez moment.  
– Przyjechała do pułkownika. Przedstawiała się jako Antonia Moreno. Myślicie, że to może być przypadek? – Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc po chwili podjął swoją opowieść: – Słuchajcie, co było dalej. W każdym mijanym zajeździe pytałem o kapitana Johnsona i jego towarzyszkę. W miejscu ich pierwszego noclegu niewiele się dowiedziałem ponad to, że dziewczyna przedstawiała się jako panna Sharpe. Sharpe, słyszycie? Bo w Londynie była jeszcze panną Moreno – zauważył. – Myślę, że zaczęła używać tego nazwiska w momencie, kiedy była pewna, że niedługo zobaczy ojca.  
– A ten kapitan to czasem nie pułkownik w przebraniu? – podsunął Daniel.  
– Też mi to przemknęło przez głowę, ale niby dlaczego miałby udawać? Zresztą opis mi do niego nie pasuje. Johnson był ponoć dość gruby. Pat, ty widziałeś pana Sharpe'a jako ostatni, przytył?  
– Ani trochę – odpowiedział Harper z nutką zazdrości. – Poza tym kiedy ostatnio miałem od niego wieści, nic nie wspominał, żeby planował powrót do Anglii. I wiecie co? Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby on kiedykolwiek zamierzał sprowadzić Antonię do siebie. – Irlandczyk podrapał się po siwiejących już nieco kędziorach. – Zawsze powtarzał, że dziewczyna ma dobrze u rodziny pani Teresy i nie potrzebuje takiego marnego ojca jak on.  
– Ojciec to zawsze ojciec – wtrącił Hagman łagodnie.  
– Dajcie mi wreszcie dokończyć – dopomniał się Harris. – Bo dopiero dochodzę do sedna. W gospodzie, gdzie Johnson i Antonia spędzili drugą noc, trafiła mi się z kolei się wyjątkowo wścibska karczmarzowa. Wystarczyło dać jej do zrozumienia, że chętnie posłucham ploteczek z okolicy, żeby opowiedziała mi wszystko, od pastora sąsiedniej parafii, spotykającego się u niej z młodą kochanką, po jakiegoś dalekiego krewniaka gospodarza, któremu urodziło się dwugłowe cielę.  
– Miałem kiedyś wujka, któremu urodziło się dwugłowe jagnię – wtrącił Pat.  
– I co? - zaciekawił się natychmiast Hagman.  
– I nic. – Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami. – Zdechło.  
Harris odchrząknął głośno i jego dwaj towarzysze natychmiast umilkli.  
– Najważniejsze, czego się dowiedziałem, to że pani Carrot podsłuchała kapitana i dziewczynę, bo była ciekawa, czy nie łączy ich czasem coś zdrożnego, rozumiecie? I odkryła wprawdzie, że, niestety dla jej plotek, nie łączy, za to usłyszała, że kapitan Johnson jest ponoć krewnym, uwaga, to jest ważne, pani Sharpe!  
Daniel i Pat wymienili spojrzenia.  
– Pani Sharpe? – powtórzył Irlandczyk. – To jest pani Jane Sharpe?  
– A znacie inną panią Sharpe?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, przerwana w końcu przez Harpera.  
– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – mruknął Irlandczyk, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Jane wysłała swojego nowego kochanka do Londynu, żeby przywiózł do niej Antonię Sharpe? Po co?  
– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Harris. – Ale myślisz o tym samym co ja, Harps? Jeśli to nie pułkownik wezwał Antonię do Anglii, to mogła to zrobić jego żona, prawda? Choćby z czystej nienawiści do pana Sharpe'a. Sam mówiłeś, że jeśli lord Rossendale usiłował go zabić pod Waterloo, to ona musiała maczać w tym palce.  
Hagman powoli pokręcił głową.  
– Minęło kilkanaście lat – zauważył. – Ludzie się zmieniają. A pani Jane nie miałaby powodu, żeby nagle akurat teraz znów zwracać się przeciw pułkownikowi.  
– No to może chodziło o pieniądze? Pani Teresa zostawiła zdaje się po sobie jakiś majątek? – naciskał Harris. – A Jane przecież pieniądze pułkownika dawno przepuściła.  
– Nie mamy pojęcia, co się z nią działo przez ten czas – poparł go Pat. – A zgadzamy się chyba co do tego, że poza nami tylko Jane wiedziała dosyć o Antonii, żeby ją tu ściągnąć? Moim zdaniem powinniśmy iść dalej tym tropem.  
– A moim zdaniem robicie z igły widły – zaoponował Hagman. – Skąd wiesz, może pułkownik jednak o wszystkim wie? Może Harris zrozumiał coś opacznie? – Z twarzy przyjaciół odgadł jednak, że obaj zaangażowali się już w tę sprawę zbyt mocno, by ktoś mógł odwieść ich od interwencji. – Ja wiem coś niecoś o pani Jane – przyznał w końcu niechętnie.  
Odpowiedziały mu dwa zaskoczone spojrzenia. Dan westchnął cicho i podjął opowieść.  
– Po śmierci lorda Rossendale'a pani Jane mieszkała jeszcze jakiś czas w Lancashire. Wiecie, że urodziła jego syna niedługo po bitwie? – Nikt nie musiał pytać, o którą bitwę chodzi.  
– Nie miałem o tym pojęcia – przyznał Harris. – Harps?  
– Też nie.  
Hagman wzruszył ramionami.  
– Lancashire nie jest znowu tak daleko od Keighley, a plotki dotyczące pułkownika zawsze miały tam wzięcie. Ale jakieś dwa lata później znalazł się w końcu prawowity spadkobierca i pani Jane z synem musieli opuścić majątek.  
– Wiesz, dokąd się udała? – dopytywał Harris, starając się zmusić zmęczony umysł do przetwarzania nowych informacji. Robiło się już jasno, wszyscy trzej wypili całkiem sporo whiskey z okazji tego nieoczekiwanego spotkania po latach i w chwili obecnej coraz trudniej było im opanować senność. O dziwo, to Harper poddał się pierwszy i opuścił głowę na stół.  
– Nie – przyznał Dan. – Ale to nie wszystko – dorzucił po chwili. – Widzieliśmy ją w zeszłym roku.  
– W Yorkshire? – Pat uniósł głowę, udowadniając, że wbrew pozorom nadal uważnie przysłuchuje się opowieści.  
– Tak. Na drodze prowadzącej do majątku sir Willoughby'ego.  
– Parfitta?  
Tym razem to Harris nie rozumiał. Harper streścił mu pokrótce wydarzenia, jakie rozegrały się w Keighley w ciągu kilku miesięcy pokoju, gdy Napoleon przebywał na Elbie. Harris słyszał już kiedyś część tej historii od Daniela i mimo upływu lat szybko przypomniał sobie szczegóły.  
– Więc Jane Sharpe utrzymuje kontakty z tym Parfittem, tak? – podsumował.  
Dan potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że widzieliśmy ją raz w pobliżu. A parę tygodni potem S... – urwał na moment i spuścił wzrok. – Sally widziała ją w powozie. Oba razy to był późny wieczór i pani Jane wyraźnie unikała uczęszczanych traktów.  
– Panowie! – Patrick podniósł się z krzesła, zdmuchnął niepotrzebne już świece i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył po ostatnią, do połowy opróżnioną butelkę. – Dość gadania. Wypijmy za powodzenie wyprawy.  
– Wyprawy dokąd? – Hagman nie zmarszczył brwi.  
– Do Yorkshire rzecz jasna! – Irlandczyk wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Powariowaliście – stwierdził Dan, ale posłusznie sięgnął po swoją szklankę. – Może byście chociaż wysłali jakąś wiadomość do pułkownika?  
– Myślę, że major Price już to zrobił, jeśli dostał mój list – zauważył Harris. – Ale w sumie czemu nie, możemy napisać. Harps, znasz adres?  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Pat, wypiwszy swoją porcję whiskey, spał już z głową na porysowanym blacie.  
     Ku zaskoczeniu Harrisa, kiedy już odespali i wytrzeźwieli po nocnej naradzie, Hagman oznajmił, że zostaje w Dublinie.  
– Jestem już za stary na takie wojaże – stwierdził. – Poza tym Ramonie przyda się tu pomoc, kiedy Pata nie będzie.  
Harper sprawiał wrażenie nieco mniej zdziwionego tą decyzją przyjaciela, co samo w sobie zaskoczyło Harrisa niemalże równie mocno. Irlandczyk po prostu skinął głową i nie próbował nawet namawiać Hagmana do zmiany zdania. Skrybę nieco to zirytowało. Sam zdołał już zauważyć, że choć Dan zewnętrznie niewiele się zmienił, wewnątrz postarzał się znacznie bardziej niż oni. Może zresztą nie była to kwestia wieku, lecz żałoby. Pomijając dość żywą reakcję na ich pierwsze spotkanie, były kłusownik zachowywał się tak, jakby było mu właściwie wszystko jedno. Unikał jednak zostania dłużej sam na sam z dawnym kompanem, jakby bał się, że ten zacznie wypytywać go o zmarłą żonę, czy też, później, nakłaniać, by pojechał z nimi. Harris miał zresztą ochotę spróbować go przekonać, przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że przyczyną decyzji Daniela może być fakt, że celem ich wyprawy było Keighly – miasteczko, które jego przyjaciel opuścił nie tak znowu dawno temu w niewesołych okolicznościach i do którego mógł nie chcieć teraz wracać. W końcu skryba uznał więc, że jeśli Harper, będący obecnie w bliższych stosunkach z Hagmanem niż on, zdecydował uszanować decyzję przyjaciela, to jemu nie pozostawało nic innego jak zrobić to samo.  
  


* * *

  
  
     Stojąc na pokładzie statku z listem od Harry'ego Price'a w dłoni, Richard Sharpe zastanawiał się, czy oddając się wspomnieniom tamtego ranka przed paroma dniami, nie wywołał niechcący lawiny zdarzeń. Rozsądek mówił mu, że to niemożliwe – do wszystkiego, o czym pisał mu przyjaciel, musiało dojść znacznie wcześniej i nawet sama wiadomość nosiła datę sprzed prawie dwóch tygodni. Jednak mimo to Sharpe, jak każdy żołnierz, był nieco przesądny.  
     Obrócił w dłoni list, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w pomięty papier. Znał jego treść już niemal na pamięć, jednak z każdą nową lekturą miał wrażenie, że rozumie coraz mniej. Dlatego z niecierpliwością wpatrywał się w zbliżający się brzeg Anglii, licząc, że spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem co nieco mu rozjaśni.  
     Dom Price'ów go zaskoczył. Harry pisał mu wprawdzie, że jego żona pochodziła z niezwykle zamożnej rodziny, jednak ten okazały, nowoczesny budynek całkiem mu do Harry'ego nie pasował. Ludzie się zmieniają, pomyślał, przedstawiając się służącemu w liberii, który otworzywszy mu drzwi, zmierzył gościa wzrokiem z czymś w rodzaju pogardy. Usłyszawszy nazwisko pułkownika Sharpe'a, lokaj wyraźnie się zmieszał i już bez ociągania zaprosił go środka, jednak Richard cały czas czuł na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok mężczyzny. On sam, założywszy znów od lat nienoszony prosty zielony mundur strzelca, pamiętający pole niejednej bitwy i całe mile marszu w hiszpańskim słońcu, również nie pasował do tego wytwornego i urządzonego zgodnie z najnowszą modą wnętrza.  
– Pan major jest poza domem, ale powinien niedługo wrócić – wyjaśnił mu tymczasem służący, który zaprowadził go do saloniku po lewej stronie przestronnego przedpokoju. – Jaśnie pani jest u siebie. Czy mam powiadomić ją o pańskim przybyciu?  
– Jak chcesz. – Richard wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po utrzymanym w odcieniach bieli i błękitu pomieszczeniu. W innych okolicznościach byłby ciekaw wybranki Harry'ego, teraz jednak jedyne, o czym marzył, to by jego przyjaciel jak najszybciej zjawił się tu i powiedział wszystko, co wie na temat Antonii. Sharpe miał wrażenie, że cała ta sprawa to jakiś okrutny żart. Jego córka znajdowała się w Hiszpanii, pod troskliwą opieką rodziny Teresy, i tam miała pozostać, bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Kim więc była dziewczyna, która przybyła do Londynu, przedstawiając się nazwiskiem Moreno? Jakkolwiek usilnie nie chciał w to wierzyć, musiał przyznać, że to trochę za dużo jak na zwykły zbieg okoliczności...  
– Pani zaraz zejdzie. Czy mogę zaoferować coś do picia? – Tym razem zamiast lokaja-gbura przyszła do niego służąca, Sharpe zmusił się więc do uśmiechu, który stał się znacznie bardziej szczery, kiedy Richard stwierdził, że dziewczyna była młoda i niebrzydka.  
– Nie, dziękuję – odparł, bo choć był głodny i spragniony, nie był pewien, o co i czy w ogóle wypada prosić w tak eleganckim domu, a mimo wszystko nie chciał, by pani Price uznała go za prostaka.  
     Harry i jego żona zjawili się niemalże równocześnie. Dawny podwładny przywitał Richarda ze zwykłą sobie serdecznością, ściskając go i zalewając potokiem słów. Uwadze Sharpe'a nie uszło jednak, że małżonka przyjaciela, którą ten przedstawił jako panią Emmę Price, przyglądała się tym powitaniom ze źle skrywanym niezadowoleniem, taksując wzrokiem jego stary mundur, kilkudniowy zarost i potargane jasne włosy, których nie zdążył jeszcze doprowadzić do porządku po podróży.  
– Cieszę się, że mogę poznać bohatera spod Talavery – powiedziała sucho na przywitanie, wpatrując się w swego rozmówcę wzrokiem tak przeszywającym, że Richardowi przyszło na myśl, czy nie było to czasem ostrzeżenie, że ta wysoka, chuda kobieta o kasztanowych włosach wie o nim znacznie więcej niż on o niej. – Oczywiście zje pan z nami kolację? – Ton, z jakim wypowiedziała te słowa, mówił bardzo wyraźnie, że oczekuje od niego odmowy. Sharpe poczuł rosnącą irytację. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wykwintne przyjęcia ani tym bardziej na towarzystwo tej wyniosłej kobiety, której wyraźną niechęć zaczynał odwzajemniać. Pragnął zostać z Harrym sam na sam i wypytać przyjaciela o Antonię. Jednak wyraz twarzy pani Price, która patrzyła na niego tak, jak się patrzy na cuchnącego żebraka, którego wypada mimo niesmaku wesprzeć jałmużną, spowodował, że Richard przyjął wyzwanie.  
– Z rozkoszą, proszę pani – posłał kobiecie swój najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech, co nie uszło uwadze jej męża.  
– Uważaj, Sharpe, znam to spojrzenie ogara na łowach. Ta lisica jest już zajęta – roześmiał się Harry.  
Emma skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, słysząc, że nazwano ją lisicą.  
– Wspaniale, że pan się zgodził, pułkowniku – niemalże wysyczała przez zęby, posławszy mężowi oburzone spojrzenie. – Josephine zaprowadzi pana do pokoju gościnnego i przygotuje panu kąpiel. – Młoda pokojówka uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, więc Richard puścił wyraźną sugestię pani domu mimo uszu, przyznając w duchu, że rzeczywiście marzy o kąpieli. Niechętnie opuszczał salonik, nie rozmówiwszy się z Harrym, ale nie miał ochoty rozmawiać w towarzystwie pani Price, zdecydował więc ostatecznie zaczekać jeszcze trochę.  
     Niebawem okazało się, że Harry i jego żona prowadzili całkiem bujne życie towarzyskie. Na kolacji prócz Sharpe'a zjawiły się jeszcze dwie pary, jedna w wieku Price'ów, druga nieco starsza oraz emerytowany pułkownik kawalerii. Ku niezadowoleniu zarówno Richarda, jak i pani domu strzelec stał się mimowolnie bohaterem wieczoru. Od kilkunastu lat mieszkał w Normandii, nie będąc nawet świadomym, że jego nazwisko dość długo nie schodziło z ust mieszkańców brytyjskiej stolicy. Z czasem przyćmiły je nowsze sprawy, jednak zjawiwszy się w ojczyźnie, Richard po raz kolejny spotkał się z zainteresowaniem, którego się nie spodziewał. Przez dwie godziny znajdował się w krzyżowym ogniu pytań. Zebranych ciekawiło wszystko, od jego wojennych przygód, przez znajomość z księciem Wellingtonem, po opinię na temat armii, polityki, a nawet mody. Sharpe był o tyle zadowolony, że przynajmniej zasłuchani w jego słowa goście nie zwracali większej uwagi na niedostatki jego manier przy stole, których mimo wielu starań Lucille nie zdołała całkiem skorygować. Emma Price usiłowała wprawdzie obnażyć braki w jego wiedzy, zagadując go na tematy poezji i filozofii, została jednak zakrzyczana przez zainteresowanych jego wspomnieniami wojennymi współbiesiadników i ostatecznie dała sobie spokój, piorunując tylko Richrda wzrokiem za każdym razem, kiedy popełnił jakąś gafę. W pewnym momencie zaczęło go to nawet bawić, więc raz zrozumiawszy, co tak drażni gospodynię, zaczął przy każdej kolejnej okazji próbować odgadnąć, co zrobił nie tak, a następnie powtarzać tę czynność z premedytacją i sprawdzać, czy znów napotka poirytowane spojrzenie pani Price.  
     Nareszcie przyjęcie – zdaniem Price'ów była to zwykła kolacja z przyjaciółmi, jednak Sharpe przyzwyczajony do swojego domu na odludziu i posiłków zjadanych jedynie w towarzystwie Lucille i dzieci, ośmielał się z tym nie zgodzić – dobiegło końca i goście, a następnie także Emma, pożegnali się i odeszli, zostawiając dwóch starych przyjaciół samych sobie. Harry zaprosił pułkownika do swojego gabinetu i własnoręcznie nalał im wina.  
– Ładnie się tu urządziłeś – stwierdził Richard szczerze, rozglądając się po skromnym, acz eleganckim pomieszczeniu.  
– To nie ja, to Emma – przyznał Harry bez cienia skrępowania.  
– Więc to dlatego się z nią ożeniłeś? – zapytał Sharpe niezbyt taktownie, przywołując w myślach nieprzystępny, wyniosły wyraz twarzy pani Price. Ona i jej mąż pasowali do siebie mniej więcej tak, jak tygrysica do spaniela.  
Harry znał przyjaciela dostatecznie dobrze, by nie obrazić się o to pytanie.  
– Widzę, że Emma już zdążyła ci dogryźć. – Roześmiał się. – Wybacz, Sharpe, moja żona lubi okazywać światu swoją wyższość.  
– Tylko światu, tobie nie?  
– Mnie też. – Price wyszczerzył zęby. – I właśnie dlatego jest taka fascynująca.  
Sharpe potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony szczerością przyjaciela, ale zaraz spoważniał.  
– Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem, a cały dzień każesz mi znosić te bzdury? – Zmarszczył groźnie brwi na poparcie swoich słów. – Gadaj, co wiesz o Antonii.  
Price spokojnie rozsiadł się w fotelu i wyjął z szuflady biurka paczkę cygar, nic sobie nie robiąc z niecierpliwie bębniącego palcami po mahoniowym blacie przyjaciela.  
– A żebyś wiedział, że coś tam już wiem – powiedział z wyraźnym samozadowoleniem, ale widząc zniecierpliwienie pułkownika, porzucił wesoły ton i szybko streścił wszystko, co opisał mu Harris i czego dowiedział się sam w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.  
– Przypuszczam, że mówi ci coś nazwisko „Wickham” – zakończył swoją opowieść i z uśmiechem przywitał groźny błysk w oczach przyjaciela.  
– Wickham? Kapitan milicji konnej?  
– Już nie kapitan. Zdegradowali go po tej aferze w Yorkshire, w której, jak rozumiem, miałeś swój całkiem spory udział – poinformował go Price.  
– I dobrze mu tak – stwierdził Sharpe mściwie. – Ale co właściwie ta gnida ma wspólnego z moją córką?  
– Znaczy miałem rację, że Wickham nie darzy cię sympatią, bo pokrzyżowałeś mu szyki? – podsumował Harry. – Bo widzisz, Richardzie, tu właśnie dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Z mojego śledztwa wynika, że kapitan Johnson i eks-kapitan Wickham to jedna i ta sama osoba.  
Pułkownik zacisnął tylko zęby, czując jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Wickham, człowiek, który miał wypełniać jego rozkazy, kiedy Sharpe został zesłany do Yorkshire jako dowódca milicji konnej i który te rozkazy złamał, z premedytacją doprowadzając do masakry robotników. Człowiek, który usiłował następnie obarczyć Richarda winą za to wydarzenie, jak i za zniszczenie maszyny parowej należącej do konkurenta lorda Parfitta, z którym kapitan był w zmowie. Człowiek, który kpił z Sharpe'a przy każdej możliwej okazji, który swoimi fałszywymi uśmieszkami i drobnymi złośliwościami doprowadzał go do szału. Nie, nie człowiek. Gnida. Podła gnida, którą Sharpe z pomocą przyjaciół wdeptał w ziemię i uznał, że nawet nie warto jej zabijać. A teraz ten Wickham miał w ręku jego córkę...  
– Nie możesz mieć pewności, że tą dziewczyną jest Antonia – zauważył major Price i Richard zdał sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej część swojego monologu wypowiedział na głos.  
– A kto inny? – Jeszcze przed chwilą przysiągłby, że to wszystko jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, jednak teraz był już przekonany, że jego córka rzeczywiście jest w Anglii i znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet więcej, był gotów dopaść tego, kto do tego doprowadził, i sprawić, że gorzko pożałuje tej decyzji.  
– Dobrze, załóżmy, że to ona. – Harry nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie przyjaciela. – Zastanówmy się, skąd się tu wzięła i jak trafiła na Wickhama.  
– To chyba jasne, przyjechała do mnie, a ten bękart to wykorzystał. – Sharpe wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie poirytowany. Czuł, że zmarnował cały dzień na głupstwa, a teraz trwoni kolejne godziny, na rozmowy, które donikąd nie prowadzą, podczas gdy Wickham być może oddala się coraz bardziej z jego córką. Wytężył pamięć, by przywołać w myślach jasne włoski i wielkie oczy Antonii, którymi wpatrywała się w niego, nie rozumiejąc powagi sytuacji, podczas ich ostatniego pożegnania. Nigdy dotąd nie żałował swojej decyzji. Pozostawił ją wszak u jej krewnych, wybranych na opiekunów dziewczynki jeszcze przez samą Teresę. Miał pewność, że się o nią zatroszczą, że będzie szczęśliwa, o wiele bardziej niż gdyby była z nim. Zresztą zabrać jej ze sobą wtedy nie był w stanie, a później, kiedy mógłby może sprowadzić ją do siebie, nie widział sensu w wyrywaniu dziewczynki z jedynego domu, jaki znała. Czasem tylko, patrząc na Dominique, szczególnie kiedy była w tym wieku, w jakim pamiętał Antonię, zastanawiał się, czy jego córki są do siebie podobne, czy polubiłyby się, gdyby było im dane się poznać.

 

* * *

 

Dzień po odjeździe Pata i Harrisa upłynął szybko, bo gości było w karczmie nawet więcej niż zwykle, zaś Dan, który choć nieraz pomagał Harperom, zazwyczaj unikał tłoku i hałasu głównej sali, nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w roli karczmarza. Na szczęście tego dnia nie brakowało roboty, więc stary żołnierz nie miał przynajmniej czasu na myślenie o decyzji, którą podjął i której zaczął żałować już w chwili, gdy konie przyjaciół znikły mu z oczu za zakrętem ulicy. Słuchając ich planów, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mieszać się w sprawy, które – jak starał się przekonać sam siebie – nawet go nie dotyczyły. Teraz jednak musiał przyznać, że chętnie znów wyruszyłby w drogę. Jeśli nawet nie w celu pomocy dawnemu dowódcy, który mógł wcale jej nie potrzebować, to choćby dla samej przyjemności włóczęgi. Zdecydował jednak zostać, tym bardziej że przyjaciele zmierzali w jedyne miejsce w Anglii, do którego naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać. Nie było więc sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, stwierdził, koncentrując się na nalewaniu whiskey do podsuwanych mu przez Olivię szklanek.  
     Później zastanawiał się, czy może właśnie z tego powodu nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że nie widział małego Patricka mniej więcej od południa. Z drugiej jednak strony zapracowana Ramona też nie zauważyła nieobecności syna aż do następnego ranka, gdy przyszła go zbudzić i odkryła, że łóżko chłopca jest zasłane i puste.  
– Patrick uciekł! – oznajmiła, wpadłszy do sypialni Daniela kilka minut później.  
Hagman przetarł dłonią oczy, usiłując się rozbudzić.  
– Co znaczy uciekł? – mruknął niezbyt przytomnie, próbując odgadnąć, która mogła być godzina.  
– Znaczy, że go nie ma. Ducha też nie ma. – Duch był ulubionym łaciatym kucem najmłodszego Harpera. – I resztek jedzenia z wczoraj. I pieniędzy z wazonika na kominku!  
– Pojechał za ojcem... – Hagman, wbrew sobie, nie był w stanie stłumić lekkiego uśmiechu, mimo obaw, że jeszcze bardziej zdenerwuje tym Ramonę. Czuł coś w rodzaju podziwu, że nieśmiały, wiecznie niepewny i niezdecydowany nastolatek poważył się na tak śmiałe przedsięwzięcie. Od kiedy Pat wtajemniczył rodzinę w szczegóły ich wyprawy, syn błagał go, by zabrał go ze sobą. Harper senior był jednak stanowczy. Miejscem nastolatka był dom, a jego głównym obowiązkiem pomoc matce. Przygoda była dla prawdziwych mężczyzn. Dan myślał czasem, że może właśnie dlatego chłopak był taki, jaki był. Mając Patricka Harpera za ojca, niełatwo było pokazać odrobinę więcej charakteru. Były sierżant przyćmiewał wszystkich i wszystko wokół, nie tylko swoją potężną sylwetką, ale też i osobowością.  
– Nic mu nie będzie, Ramona – dorzucił Dan miękko po chwili, widząc troskę na twarzy kobiety. – To nie Półwysep. Nikt nie będzie do niego strzelał. Co najwyżej Pat spuści mu lanie, jak już się spotkają.  
– O ile się spotkają – zauważyła Hiszpanka, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka przyjaciela. – Dan... – powiedziała tonem, który Hagman w innych okolicznościach uznałby za przymilny. – Nie pojechałbyś za nim? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kobieta ciągnęła dalej. – Przecież to jeszcze dziecko, Dan. I do tego takie delikatne. On nigdy jeszcze nie nocował poza domem. To znaczy nigdy po wojnie – poprawiła się zaraz. – Na pewno zgubi drogę. Albo, co gorsza, ktoś go napadnie.  
– Dobrze, już dobrze. – Daniel uniósł rękę, przerywając wywód towarzyszki. – Nie sądzę, żeby coś mu groziło, ale zgoda. Pojadę i ściągnę go z powrotem.  
– A kto tu mówi o ściąganiu z powrotem? – Ramona nagle uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.  
Hagman utkwił w niej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Daniel, Daniel, znam cię przecież nie od dziś. Wiem, że czekałeś tylko na okazję, żeby rzucić wszystko i popędzić za nimi.  
Dan z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.  
– Ale Patrick?  
– Patrick jest taki delikatny, prawda? – Ramona wciąż się uśmiechała, choć widać było, że stara się maskować oczywistą troskę o syna. – Przyda mu się mała szkoła życia. Chciał swojej wielkiej przygody, proszę bardzo. To chyba nie jest niebezpieczna wyprawa, prawda? – spojrzała pytająco na towarzysza.  
– Nie sądzę. – Hagman w końcu też się uśmiechnął. – Pojedziemy, dowiemy się, gdzie mieszka pani Sharpe, sprawdzimy, czy jest u niej Antonia i wrócimy do domu.  
– Tylko opiekuj się nim, dobrze?  
– Będę się opiekował nimi dwoma.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią Ramony było szybkie cmoknięcie w policzek.  
– Przygotuję ci zapasy na drogę – zawołała już z korytarza.  
Dan uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeciągnął jak kot. Stary, wyliniały kot, pomyślał z przekąsem, wstając nareszcie z łóżka. Wyglądało na to, że znów wyruszał na wojnę.  
     Zanim opuścił gospodę Harperów, był już późny ranek i musiał odczekać swoje, nim udało mu się przedostać na drugi brzeg. Zastanawiał się, czy mały Patrick zatrzymał się gdzieś na noc, ale doszedł do wniosku, że było to niezbyt prawdopodobne. Chłopakowi zależało na czasie. Kto wie, może zresztą już zdążył dogonić ojca. Mimo to, posłuszny obietnicy danej Ramonie, Hagman wypytywał mijanych po drodze ludzi, głównie pracujących w polu wieśniaków i wędrownych kupców, o nastolatka na grubym, łaciatym kucu. Duch na szczęście rzucał się w oczy, Dan bez trudu podążał więc jego śladem, by parę godzin później odkryć, że Ramona miała rację – Patrick rzeczywiście pomylił drogę.  
     Zapadał wieczór. Podążając powolnym kłusem coraz bardziej wyboistą ścieżką, Hagman zaczynał mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy powinien jechać dalej, czy poszukać noclegu gdzieś nad jednym z przecinających mu czasem drogę strumieni. Okolica od pewnego czasu sprawiała wrażenie bezludnej, jednak odchodzące od głównego traktu dróżki wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż on, Dan zakładał więc, że ponieważ Patrick z całą pewnością był widziany, jak skręcał w tę stronę, chłopak musiał albo jechać dalej, albo zawrócić. Skręcanie w którąś z odnóg zaprzeczało wszelkim prawom logiki, a Harper junior z pewnością nie był głupi. Pytanie brzmiało tylko, czy mały miał dość odwagi, by zatrzymać się na popas gdzieś przy drodze, czy będzie jednak szukał jakiegoś zajazdu, a przynajmniej stodoły, gdzie pozwolą mu przespać się na sianie. Rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze po okolicy, Hagman stwierdził, że i jedno, i drugie znaleźć tu wydawało się niemożliwym.  
     Był zmęczony. Rzadko jeździł konno i choć początkowo cieszył się, że nie musi iść pieszo, teraz nie marzył o niczym innym, jak zsiąść z siodła i nie wracać na nie do rana. A najlepiej w ogóle już nigdy. Patrick był jednak gdzieś przed nim, wciąż mając sporą przewagę i świadomość tego sprawiła, że Dan mimo wszystko zacisnął zęby i jechał dalej. Jak się okazało, to była słuszna decyzja. Późno, niemalże nad ranem, po kilku zaledwie krótkich popasach, kiedy miał już naprawdę spore wątpliwości, czy podjął słuszną decyzję, jako że całkowite wyczerpanie już pierwszego dnia wyprawy nie najlepiej wróżyło jej dalszemu ciągowi, z drzemki w siodle wyrwało go nagle ciche rżenie dosiadanej przez niego klaczy. Z pewnej odległości odpowiedział mu drugi koń, a entuzjastyczna reakcja dereszowatej Lucy, którą pożyczył sobie ze stajni Harperów, pozwalała przypuszczać, że koniem tym był srokaty Duch. I rzeczywiście, niedługo później z przydrożnych zarośli wyłonił się Patrick junior.  
– Wujek Dan? – zawołał zaskoczony, ze zmrużonymi oczami usiłując dostrzec sylwetkę zbliżającego się jeźdźca w otaczającej ich ciemności.  
– Mogłeś chociaż rozpalić ognisko – mruknął Hagman, niezgrabnie zsuwając się z konia. Gdyby nie Lucy, prawdopodobnie minąłby chłopca, nawet go nie dostrzegłszy.  
– Nie umiem – przyznał Patrick cicho. – To znaczy umiem, ale znalazłem tylko wilgotne drzewo, nijak nie chciało się palić.  
Daniel westchnął ciężko.  
– Rozsiodłaj Lucy, dobrze? – Podał chłopcu wodze i na nieco sztywnych nogach ruszył przodem. – Starzeję się – roześmiał się cicho. – Do diabła, ale tu ciemno. Gdzie masz to drewno? – Rozmowa mogła poczekać.  
     Kwadrans później na niewielkiej polanie tlił się już ogień, napojone i spętane konie skubały oddzielające ich od traktu zarośla, a stary żołnierz i nastolatek leżeli obok siebie z głowami na siodłach, owinięci w koce.  
– Wujku, to mama cię przysłała, tak? – odezwał się w końcu Patrick.  
– Tak jakby.  
– I masz zabrać mnie z powrotem do Dublina?  
– Tak jakby. Tyle że okrężną drogą.  
Chłopak podniósł się i oparł na łokciu, usiłując dojrzeć w nikłym świetle twarz towarzysza.  
– Jak to okrężną? – spytał w końcu.  
– Przez Yorkshire.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po czym Patrick parsknął głośnym śmiechem.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, jak ją przekonałeś, wujku, ale dziękuję! – zawołał. – Chociaż... – odezwał się po chwili, ciszej. – Obawiam się, że kiedy wrócimy, mama i tak mnie zabije.  
– Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się na razie raczej ojcem – prychnął Hagman w odpowiedzi.  
Patrick wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ojca się nie boję. Jak to się mówi? On dużo szczeka, ale rzadko kiedy gryzie – zachichotał.  
– Ty! – Usiłując ukryć rozbawienie, Daniel karcąco pacnął go po ramieniu. – Nie zapominaj, że mówisz o ojcu.  
– Myślisz, wujku, że spotkamy pułkownika Sharpe'a? – ciągnął chłopak, niezrażony.  
– Może...  
– Byłoby wspaniale! Prawda, wujku? – Hagman nie odpowiedział, a Patrick szybko połączył fakty. – Wolałbyś nie, bo pułkownik znał ciocię Sally? – zapytał cicho.  
Dan poczuł się nagle wdzięczny za otaczającą ich ciemność.  
– Śpij już – powiedział miękko po dłuższej chwili.  
Zapadła cisza. Daniel podłożył rękę pod głowę i zatopił wzrok w tańczących płomieniach. Patrick wiercił się obok niego, ale milczał. Stary żołnierz zapadał już w drzemkę, kiedy nastolatek nagle zerwał się jak oparzony.  
– Tu są mrówki! – zawołał.  
– No to co? Nigdy mrówki nie widziałeś? – mruknął Hagman w odpowiedzi.  
– Widziałem, ale nie właziły mi do łóżka! – jęknął Patrick, usiłując otrzepać się z owadów.  
– Gryzą cię?  
Chłopak chwilę się zastanawiał.  
– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu.  
– No to śpij.  
– Ale... – Patrick nie dokończył. Powoli spróbował znów ułożyć się wygodnie na swoim prowizorycznym posłaniu.  
– Nie mogę spać! – stwierdził wreszcie po dłuższej chwili. – Nigdy nie spałem w lesie.  
Hagman westchnął cicho.  
– Spałeś. I to w znacznie gorszych warunkach niż tu, tylko nie pamiętasz.  
– Możliwe – zgodził się Patrick entuzjastycznie, zadowolony, że udało mu się znów wciągnąć wujka do rozmowy. – Opowiesz mi, jak to było na wojnie, jak byłem mały?  
Daniel uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Jak byłeś mały, śpiewałem ci kiedyś kołysanki. Wiesz, jaka była twoja ulubiona?  
– Pamiętam, _Elfin Knight_ [3]. Mama mi mówiła, że nauczyła się jej od ciebie, wujku, bo przy innych nie chciałem spać.  
Hagman roześmiał się do własnych wspomnień.  
– Prawda. Zawsze lubiłeś skoczne melodie, te wolne cię nudziły. Wojenne dziecko. Ale teraz chyba nie muszę ci śpiewać, co?  
Patrick wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie musisz. Ale lubię, jak śpiewasz.  
– O nie, mój drogi. Teraz to ja zamierzam spać. Sam sobie śpiewaj – parsknął Dan z rozbawieniem. – Jak nie możesz zasnąć, to pilnuj ognia, kiedy ja się zdrzemnę. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc – odpowiedział chłopak niechętnie.  
Stary żołnierz drzemał już, kiedy dobiegło go ciche pytanie:  
– Wujku, a jak właściwie ma na imię wujek Harris?  
Daniel udał, że go nie słyszał.

 

* * *

 

 – Rozłóż szerzej ręce, Johnny. I nie patrz pod nogi, patrz przed siebie. O, tak, dobrze! – instruowała Antonia chłopca posuwającego się powoli i w pełnym skupieniu, o którym świadczył wysunięty koniuszek języka, naprzód po wąskim murku oddzielającym ogród Sharpe'ów od otaczających go nieużytków. Dziewczyna rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie za siebie, by upewnić się, że nie zbliża się nikt z domowników. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że Johnny nie jest wcale tak słaby i delikatny, jak sądzi jego matka, która trzęsie się nad nim jak kwoka nad kurczęciem. Dlatego też kiedy chłopiec zauważył przyrodnią siostrę spacerującą w tę i z powrotem po murku – Antonia była przekonana, że nikt jej nie widzi, inaczej nie odważyłaby się na podobnie nieelegancką rozrywkę – przyrzekła, że nauczy go, jak to się robi. A potem nieopatrznie obiecała jeszcze, że pokaże mu, jak strzelać z procy. Miała nadzieję, że uda się jej wykręcić z tej obietnicy, a przynajmniej zrealizować ją tak, by nikt się o tym nie dowiedział – pani Jane z pewnością nie byłaby zachwycona, że pasierbica, sprawiająca wrażenie dobrze wychowanej panienki, ma w sobie więcej z dorastającego chłopca niż jej wychuchany synek.  
     Na pierwszy rzut oka Antonia nie uważała nieśmiałego Johnny'ego za osobę godną jej uwagi, jednak później, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie tylko odkryła, że chłopiec był całkiem sympatyczny, ale, co więcej, polubiła go najbardziej ze wszystkich domowników. I miała wrażenie, że on jako jedyny bezinteresownie odwzajemnia tę sympatię. Pani Jane dziewczyna wciąż nie była w stanie rozgryźć. W jednej chwili macocha była wobec niej tak miła, że aż mogło się to wydawać nie całkiem szczere, w następnej z trudem ukrywała coś na kształt irytacji, a nawet niechęci. Antonia nie była pewna, ale zdawało się jej, że podobne reakcje budzą w kobiecie przede wszystkim pytania o męża, jednak mimo to dziewczyna nie potrafiła się od nich powstrzymać. Nie tylko dlatego, że coraz bardziej niecierpliwie wyczekiwała powrotu pułkownika, ale teraz także temu, iż zadając je, jednocześnie obserwowała bacznie macochę, usiłując wyczuć, czy ta coś przed nią ukrywa. Zaczynała podejrzewać, że relacje pomiędzy państwem Sharpe nie są wcale tak dobre, jak starano się jej wmówić, nie miała jednak pewności ani co do tego, ani nawet czy ona sama właściwie lubi panią Jane, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
     Z całą za to pewnością nie przepadała za resztą domowników. Kapitana Johnsona nie znosiła od początku, na szczęście jednak ostatnio rzadko bywał w domu Sharpe'ów, jeżdżąc ponoć do Londynu w interesach. Parę służących, Jeda i Myrtle – ordynarnych i niemal wiecznie pijanych – starała się mijać z daleka. Któregoś dnia spróbowała nawet delikatnie wypytać macochę, dlaczego toleruje tę dwójkę w swoim domu. Dowiedziała się, że pani Jane niejako odziedziczyła ich wraz z domem i nie było jej stać na lepszą służbę, zaś ci dwoje byli tego świadomi i bezczelnie wykorzystywali sytuację. Zdaniem pani domu zresztą zachowywali się ponoć przyzwoiciej, gdy pułkownik Sharpe był w domu, teraz zaś wykorzystywali po prostu jego nieobecność. Kilka dni później Antonia spróbowała postraszyć gapiącego się na nią bezczelnie Jeda ojcem, a stary sługa tylko ja wyśmiał. Jane obiecała go zbesztać, jednak jeśli nawet to zrobiła, to dziewczyna nie widziała żadnych skutków tej rozmowy.  
     Ostatnią mieszkanką domu była Rose, młodziutka pokojówka, która ponoć służyła pani Sharpe od niedawna. Prosta, zabiedzona, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna wydawała się całkowicie przerażona swoimi nowymi obowiązkami. Zagadnięta, odpowiadała półsłówkami, unikała nawet patrzenia bezpośrednio na innych i Antonia szybko zrezygnowała z prób zaskarbienia sobie jej sympatii, czując, że jedyne, co osiąga, to jeszcze większe zalęknienie służącej. Rose wydawała się najszczęśliwsza, kiedy traktowano ja jak powietrze. Myrtle twierdziła, że dziewczyna została wygrana przez Johnsona w karty od jej ojca, a kapitan, który „nie gustuje w takich szarych myszkach, kiedy może mieć strojne papugi” (Antonia nie była pewna, co Myrtle miała na myśli, jednak czuła, że może nawet lepiej, że nie wie), wspaniałomyślnie podarował ją swojej kuzynce.  
     Antonia czuła się coraz bardziej rozczarowana. Dowiedziawszy się o nieobecności ojca, miała przynajmniej nadzieję, że zdąży wypytać o niego pozostałych domowników, by kiedy go nareszcie pozna, wiedzieć już, jaki jest, co lubi i w czym znajduje przyjemność. Tymczasem jak do tej pory nikt nie chciał z nią na ten temat rozmawiać. Nawet Johnny, choć już się zaprzyjaźnili, zapytany o pułkownika Sharpe'a, nabierał wody w usta i odsyłał Antonię do swojej matki. Frustrowało ją to, tym bardziej niecierpliwie wyczekiwała powrotu ojca. Nie wierzyła, że mogłaby go nie polubić. Jeśli inni nie cieszyli się jego sympatią, musieli sami być sobie winni. Była zresztą przekonana, że jej tatuś nie może być w bliskich stosunkach z kimś takim, jak Johnson. Choć z drugiej strony, człowiek, którego sobie wyobrażała, całkiem nie pasował jej także do pani Jane... Nie miała wyjścia, nie mogła przecież wrócić do Hiszpanii. Musiała uzbroić się cierpliwość.  
– Uważaj, Johnny – mruknęła, zmuszając się do powrotu do rzeczywistości. W porę złapała chłopca za rękę, pomagając mu zawrócić. Murek nie był bardzo wysoki, sięgał mu zaledwie nieco powyżej pasa, jednak gdyby Johnny spadł, ślady na ubraniu mogłyby być trudne do usunięcia, a jego matka z pewnością byłaby na nią zła.  
– Ojej! – Chłopiec zachwiał się, jednak zdołał odzyskać równowagę. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, po czym usiadł na murku i spuścił nogi.  
– Jesteś na mnie zła? – spytał nieśmiało.  
– Nie, czemu? – Antonia skarciła się w myślach. Johnny był wrażliwy, już kilkakrotnie zaskoczył ją trafnym dostrzeżeniem zmian w jej nastroju. Musiała bardziej uważać. Mieli swoje małe sekrety, murek był jednym z nich, jednak dziewczyna nie była pewna, jak wiele z ich wspólnych rozmów chłopak przekazuje matce. Nie miała ochoty, by pani Jane wiedziała o jej rosnącej niecierpliwości. Flora uczyła ją, że dobrze wychowana panna nie obnosi się ze swoimi emocjami, a zachowuje powściągliwość i spokój niezależnie od sytuacji. Wtedy Antonia nie była pewna, czy się z tym zgadza, a już na pewno nie sądziła, że kiedyś będzie Angielce wdzięczna za te nauki, teraz jednak uznała to za właściwą strategię.  
– Chodź, wracamy, zanim ktoś nas zauważy i doniesie twojej mamie – powiedziała, przywołując z powrotem na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech. Maniery przede wszystkim, pomyślała, a potem roześmiała się w duchu, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jednocześnie zachęca przecież chłopca do oszukiwania swojej matki. Nie, nie oszukiwania, poprawiła się. Każde dziecko przecież wie, że dorosłym nie mówi się wszystkiego. Nie zrozumieliby.  
     Pani Jane załamała ręce na ich widok. A przynajmniej na widok swego syna zdyszanego i zarumienionego od ruchu na świeżym powietrzu.  
– Johnny, jak ty wyglądasz!? Cały mokry, jeszcze zapalenia płuc dostaniesz! – Szybko wzięła chłopca za rękę i poprowadziła do środka. – Co wyście robili? Biegaliście? – rzuciła przez ramię w stronę Antonii. – Johnny jest przecież taki delikatny. Nie powinien się przemęczać.  
– Spacerowaliśmy, proszę pani – odparła dziewczyna bez zająknięcia. – Niespiesznie, ale obawiam się, że Johnny był mimo wszystko zbyt ciepło ubrany. Chyba trzeba przypomnieć Rose, że do zimy jeszcze parę miesięcy – dodała z niewinnym uśmiechem, dobrze wiedząc, że jej macocha sama decydowała o stroju syna. Może i się przeziębi z raz czy dwa, ale to go przynajmniej zahartuje, pomyślała nieco złośliwie, przypominając sobie, że do dnia, kiedy w rezydencji Morenów pojawiła się Flora z misją zrobienia z niej dobrze wychowanej panienki, Antonia godzinami biegała po podwórku z dziećmi służących i nawet wuj Frederico stwierdził kiedyś, że wyszło jej to na zdrowie, bo przynajmniej nie chorowała tak często jak inne młode damy w jej wieku. Miała szczęście, mówiła jej Jacinta, że była córką samej La Aguji, więc nikogo nie dziwiło, że i w niej tli się ten sam ogień, nikt też nie usiłował go tłumić.  
  


* * *

  
     Było dopiero wczesne popołudnie, jednak zarówno Dan, jak i mały Patrick odczuwali zmęczenie po intensywnej jeździe i nocy spędzonej pod gołym niebem – Hagman przynajmniej się wyspał, ale nastolatek twierdził, że nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka. Dlatego też mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że należy im się trochę odpoczynku i zdecydował zatrzymać się już teraz w przydrożnym zajeździe i podróż podjąć dopiero następnego ranka. Ryzykowali wprawdzie, że Harper i Harris jeszcze bardziej się od nich oddalą, ale wiedzieli przecież, dokąd zmierzają ich przyjaciele, nie musieli więc gonić za nimi resztkami sił.  
– Ja zapłacę – zaoferował Patrick, świadom, że wujek odmawia przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek zapłaty za pomoc w karczmie Harperów, argumentując to faktem, że i tak śpi i je za darmo pod ich dachem.  
– Nie trzeba. – Hagman z uśmiechem odsunął podaną mu monetę. – To pieniądze od twojej mamy – wyjaśnił, pokazując chłopcu sakiewkę od Ramony.  
– To też – zachichotał Patrick. – Zwinąłem jej przed odjazdem. No co? Przecież mama na pewno nie chciałaby, żebym przymierał głodem – dorzucił wesoło na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Od spotkania z wujkiem nastolatek poczuł ulgę, świadom, że odpowiedzialność została niejako zdjęta z jego barków, dlatego dalszą podróż przyjmował ze zwykłym dla swego wieku entuzjazmem. Cieszył się szansą na przeżycie przygody podobnej do tych, o których opowiadał mu ojciec.  
     W zajeździe panował gwar, udało im się jednak znaleźć pusty stolik w kącie, a także jedno wolne łóżko. Zjedli kolację – dość skromną, bo Dan nie był pewien, na jak długo będzie musiała im wystarczyć sakiewka Ramony, ale smaczną i wystarczającą, by obaj od razu poczuli się lepiej. Po posiłku Hagman skierował się do stajni, by sprawdzić, czy i ich koniom niczego nie brakuje. Zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył, zatrzymał się na chwilę przy Lucy i w zamyśleniu pogłaskał szorstki, przecięty paroma bliznami pysk klaczy.  
– No proszę, jednak się zdecydowałeś?  
Dan podskoczył, zły na siebie, że dał się tak zaskoczyć. Kiedyś byłoby to nie do pomyślenia, stwierdził z goryczą. Kiedy strzelec Hagman stał na warcie, nawet mysz nie była w stanie się prześlizgnąć. Miał cichą nadzieję, że instynkt stępiony przez luksus, jakim były dla niego miękkie łóżko, dach nad głową i ogień na kominku, rozbudzi się znów, kiedy wyruszy na tę wyprawę coraz bardziej przypominająca wojnę, jednak wiedział, że nie może być tego pewien. Może to po prostu starość...  
– Cały Dan, miał do wyboru tuzin pięknych irlandzkich koni, a wybrał tę starą chabetę!  
Nie mogąc dłużej ignorować wesołych głosów przyjaciół, Hagman uśmiechnął się i zwrócił w stronę Harrisa i Harpera.  
– Pasujemy do siebie. – Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na kpinę Irlandczyka i z czułością pogładził końskie chrapy. – Stara, bezużyteczna Lucy. Możesz jeszcze coś z siebie wykrzesać, prawda? Potrzebujesz tylko kogoś, kto da ci szansę. – Wiedział, że Pat nie miał niczego złego na myśli. Dereszowata klacz nie była zresztą bezużyteczna, a jedynie trudna i nieufna. Poprzedni właściciel znał tylko jeden argument – bat, a może i coś jeszcze twardszego, o czym świadczyły pręgi na jej grzebiecie i pysku. Kiedy ktoś usiłował siłą zmuszać ją do posłuszeństwa, stawała się krnąbrna i na pół dzika, jednak cierpliwy i łagodny z natury Hagman nigdy nie miał z nią problemów. Polubili się od początku, a Dan podejrzewał, że Harper jest tego świadom i właśnie dlatego wciąż nie sprzedał klaczy, tłumacząc to jej trudnym charakterem, mającym odstraszać kupców, których stary kłusownik jednak nigdy nie widział.  
– Przestań smęcić – prychnął tymczasem Harper, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. – Słyszałem, że mają tu pyszny udziec barani, musimy spróbować! – Znacząco pogładził się po całkiem pokaźnym brzuchu.  
W tej samej chwili do Daniela dotarło, że Pat nie zauważył jeszcze stojącego w głębi stajni Ducha. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien ostrzec któregoś z Harperów, czy też pozostawić sprawy ich własnemu biegowi. Posyłając ostatnie spojrzenie Lucy, pomyślał, że zawsze lepiej radził sobie ze zwierzętami niż z ludźmi.  
     Jedno spojrzenie na główną salę zajazdu powiedziało Danielowi, że Patrick musiał udać się już do ich pokoju. Jego ojciec, niczego nie podejrzewając, dopadł tymczasem karczmarza i począł składać szczegółowe zamówienie – tak obfite, że mogłaby się nim najeść cała ich dawna kompania.  
– Zaraz wracam – mruknął Dan do Harrisa, ze śmiechem przysługującego się wymaganiom byłego sierżanta. Irlandczyk sprawiał wrażenie, jakby obrał sobie za punkt honoru, by zemścić się na Bogu ducha winnym gospodarzu za wszystko to, czym od lat doprowadzali go do szału klienci jego własnej dublińskiej karczmy.  
     Odnalazłszy Patricka juniora rozciągniętego już na ich wspólnym łóżku, Hagman uznał ostatecznie, że będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, jeśli do spotkania obu Harperów nie dojdzie w głównej sali. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareaguje były sierżant, ale już było mu w duchu szkoda chłopaka, przykazawszy mu więc, by pod żadnym pozorem nie ruszał się z pokoju, wrócił do przyjaciół i z pewną dozą poczucia winy zjadł z nimi drugą tego wieczora kolację. Daniel był z natury małomówny, więc jego zachowanie przy stole nie wydało się nikomu podejrzane, kiedy tak milczał, jednym uchem przysłuchując się rozmowie towarzyszy. Jednocześnie zaś zastanawiał się, kiedy i jak powiedzieć swemu dawnemu sierżantowi, że tu za jedną ze ścian śpi teraz jego syn.  
     Pat Harper był tymczasem w swoim żywiole. Gadał i śmiał się za dwóch, jadł i pił za czterech. Widać było, że i on, i Harris cieszą się nieoczekiwaną przygodą zupełnie jak Patrick junior. Nie martwiło to starego kłusownika, wiedział bowiem dobrze, że jeśli staną oko w oko z wrogiem – kimkolwiek ten miał się okazać – jego towarzysze natychmiast wytrzeźwieją i biada wtedy temu, kto spróbuje stanąć im na drodze. Dan musiał przyznać, że sam także dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak teraz, siedząc w dusznej, zadymionej karczmie, tak niepodobnej, a zarazem tak przypominającej mu kompanijne ogniska z Hiszpanii. Na całkowite odprężenie nie pozwalała mu tylko świadomość, że ukrywa przed Harperem coś tak ważnego. A także myśl o celu tej podróży, ale tę starał się na razie wypierać ze świadomości.  
     Skończywszy kolację, Harris i Pat skierowali się w stronę stajni – Dan i młody Harper zajęli ostatnie wolne łóżko – ostatecznie Hagman uznał więc, że skoro milczał do tej pory, sekret może równie dobrze poczekać do rana. Widok smacznie śpiącego w poprzek łóżka chłopca tylko utwierdził go w tej decyzji. Wszystkim im należało się trochę odpoczynku. Zepchnął więc Patricka ze swojej połowy posłania i sam ułożył się nareszcie do snu.  
     Rano obudzili się niemal równocześnie i Dan uznał to za znak. Zanim więc zatroszczyli się o śniadanie czy nawet poranną toaletę, poprowadził zaskoczonego nastolatka do stajni.  
– Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział z rozbawieniem, widząc już szerokie plecy Irlandczyka, myjącego się przy studni.  
Patrick zamarł, wpatrując się w niewidzącego go jeszcze ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
– Prędzej czy później musieliśmy się z nimi spotkać – mruknął Dan pocieszająco, chcąc dodać nastolatkowi otuchy.  
Ten jednak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Przełknął głośno ślinę i jęknął:  
– Ratuj mnie wujku, on mnie zabije.  
Dan roześmiał się cicho, wspominając, jak zaledwie nieco ponad dobę wcześniej chłopak przechwalał się, że nie boi się ojca.  
– Zaraz tam zabije. Najwyżej trochę wygarbuje ci skórę – zażartował. Albo i nam obu, dodał w myślach, kiwając głową na przywitanie wychodzącego ze stajni Harrisa.  
Chwilę później Harper wyprostował się i odwrócił w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się na widok Hagmana, jednak w tym samym momencie jego wzrok padł na kryjącego się za starym strzelcem nastolatka i uśmiech przerodził się w groźny grymas. Powoli podszedł do nich, opierając ręce na biodrach i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Patricku Jose... – zaczął niskim głosem i Hagman uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel tylko udaje rozgniewanego.  
Patrick chyba także to zauważył. A może po prostu nie lubił pełnego brzmienia swojego imienia, bo choć nadal nie wyszedł całkiem zza Daniela, to znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by przerwać ojcu, nim ten dokończy.  
– Tato, proszę! Ja tylko chciałem przeżyć przygodę, jak wy! I poznać pułkownika Sharpe'a. Poza tym cały czas był ze mną wujek Dan. I mama o wszystkim wie, i w ogóle...  
Hagman zdecydował puścić mimo uszu to drobne kłamstwo chłopaka.  
– Przygodę? Ja ci dam przygodę, szczeniaku! – kontynuował tymczasem Harper. – Chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak to jest na wojnie, co?  
Patrick niepewnie skinął głową. Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się szeroko niczym myśliwy na widok ofiary zapędzonej w sidła.  
– I zobaczysz, już my się o to postaramy z sierżantem Harrisem i sierżantem Hagmanem. – Nastolatek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiech Harpera stał się jeszcze szerszy. – Szeregowy!  
– Tak jest, sir! – Mały Patrick z dumą wypiął pierś na to wezwanie.  
– Do środka marsz. Zamówić śniadanie. Potem wypastować nam buty. Wyczyścić i osiodłać konie. Po skończonej pracy meldować, sprawdzimy, czy dobrze wykonana i może wtedy dostaniecie coś do jedzenia przed drogą. To wszytko, odmaszerować.  
Chłopcu zrzedła mina.  
– Tak jest, sir – powiedział znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie niż poprzednio i, zwiesiwszy głowę, powlókł się w stronę zajazdu.  
– Szeregowy Harper! – zawołał za nim Pat. – Baczność! Wyprostować się! Żołnierz winien jest zachować właściwą postawę w każdej sytuacji.  
– Skoro jestem teraz żołnierzem, to może mógłbym chociaż dostać jakąś broń? – rzucił chłopak przez ramię, prostując się zgodnie z rozkazem.  
– Milczeć! Nie pyskować! Odmaszerować! – Pat Harper bawił się wybornie, mogąc wykorzystać swój dawno nieużywany głos i ton sierżanta.  
– Jesteś doprawdy okrutnym człowiekiem – roześmiał się Harris, patrząc za odchodzącym chłopcem. – Aczkolwiek nie można odmówić ci geniuszu.  
– Jeszcze pożałuje, że w ogóle wyszedł z domu. Przygód się smarkaczowi zachciewa! – prychnął Irlandczyk ze znacznie bardziej szczerą irytacją. – I co my z nim poczniemy, jeśli zrobi się gorąco?  
– Przypilnuję, żeby trzymał się z tyłu – zaproponował pojednawczo Hagman, posyłając przyjacielowi badawcze spojrzenie. – Harps? – zaczął niepewnie.  
– Zamierzasz mi wytłumaczyć, po jakiego diabła go ze sobą zabrałeś? – Mimo wszystko Pat nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego.  
– Po żadnego. Sam zwiał. Ramona posłała mnie za nim – wyjaśnił Dan spokojnie. – Wybacz, że wczoraj ci nie powiedziałem – dorzucił, choć od dłuższej chwili miał wrażenie, że Harper był dziwnie mało zaskoczony widokiem syna.  
– Nie musiałeś, nie jestem ślepy – parsknął Pat w odpowiedzi i dopiero wtedy Hagman uświadomił sobie, że nocując w stajni, Irlandczyk musiał prędzej czy później zauważyć Ducha. Łaciaty kuc rzucał się w oczy.  
Stary kłusownik z rozbawieniem potrząsnął głową.  
– Starzeję się – mruknął sam do siebie i już głośniej dodał: – Tylko miej dziś litość dla tego biednego oberżysty. Żadnych pięciodaniowych uczt. Zjedzmy cokolwiek i w drogę.  
– Do Yorkshire? – Pat uśmiechnął się, puszczając mimo uszu uwagę przyjaciela. Zamierzał najeść się do syta. Kto wie, kiedy znów nadarzy się okazja?  
– Do Yorkshire! – odpowiedzieli Harris i Hagman chórem.  
– Jak za starych dobrych czasów – podsumował Pat wesoło i ruszył w stronę budynku.  
  


* * *

  
     – Co to będzie, róże? – zapytała Antonia, podnosząc się znad właśnie wkopanego w ziemię krzaczka.  
– Hortensje. Spodziewam się, że już w przyszłym roku zakwitną – odparła pani Sharpe i uśmiechnęła się do syna, który podał jej niewielką konewkę. – Chciałabym mieć piękny, kolorowy ogród – dodała.  
– Mój wuj miał spory ogród – powiedziała Antonia. – Tylko zaniedbany. Brak kobiecej ręki, tak mówił, ale ja zawsze uważałam, że to Pablo, nasz ogrodnik, był strasznie leniwy. Wuj Federico wychowywał się wraz z jego ojcem, bawili się razem w dzieciństwie, więc zawsze pobłażał jego synowi. Ale Pablo nie był swoim ojcem. Nawet nie był do niego podobny... – Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. Tęskniła za Hiszpanią, jednak starała się nie poświęcać zbyt wiele czasu podobnym myślom. Wiedziała, że to, co tam kochała, nie było już takie samo jak dawniej i, co więcej, znajdowało się poza jej zasięgiem.  
– To teraz twój ogród, prawda? – zauważyła Jane, która wiedziała już co nieco o historii pasierbicy.  
– Niezupełnie... – Antonia urwała. Wuj Frederico przed śmiercią sprzedał dom, a spłaciwszy swoich wierzycieli, resztę uzyskanych tym sposobem pieniędzy zapisał swojej podopiecznej. Uciekając z domu, dziewczyna pogodziła się właściwie z myślą, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego majątku. Może jednak wcale nie musiało tak być?  
– George ma przyjaciela adwokata, mógłby ci pomóc. – Pani Sharpe najwyraźniej bez trudu odgadła jej myśli.  
Antonia zawahała się. Nie chciała pomocy Johnsona, z drugiej jednak strony gdyby okazało się, że nadal może dostać spadek po wuju, choć nie jest w klasztorze, w którym chciał ją umieścić, rozwiązałoby to problemy finansowe całej rodziny. Już teraz widziała, że sprzedane dwa naszyjniki i pierścionek, które zabrała ze sobą z Hiszpanii, pozwoliły pani Jane sprawić Johnny'emu nowe ubranie i rozpocząć naprawę dachu. Dzięki temu zaś Antonia nie czuła się w swoim nowym domu ciężarem, a niemalże pełnoprawnym domownikiem.  
– Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby kapitan Johnson zechciał mi pomóc – odpowiedziała w końcu.  
– Wspaniale – ucieszyła się Jane. – Poprosimy go, jak tylko wróci.  
– Bardzo pani dziękuje. - Antonia uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.  
     Po podwieczorku zasiadły razem w salonie i Jane zaproponowała, by przygotowały dla prawnika wykaz dobytku, który Antonia pozostawiła w Hiszpanii. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zorientowała się, jak wiele tego było. Jako jedyna córka Teresy Moreno odziedziczyła cały majątek nie tylko matki, ale także jej rodziców, niemających więcej wnuków. Nie była pewna, ile tego było, gdyż zarządzał nim brat dziadka, Frederico, który będąc starym kawalerem, także właśnie jej zapisał większość tego, co miał i czego nie zabrała mu wojna. Była bogata i, co więcej, mogła stać się dzięki temu użyteczna dla ojca. Była tego popołudnia w tak doskonałym humorze, że nie sądziła, by cokolwiek mogło to zmącić. I wtedy właśnie, przyjrzawszy się skreślonej przez panią Jane notatce, uświadomiła sobie, że to pismo wygląda dziwnie znajomo. Mimo że dzień był chłodny, poczuła, jak robi się jej gorąco.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – Jane musiała zauważyć, że dziewczyna nienaturalnie zbladła.  
– To... to pani? – wyjąkała Antonia, podnosząc w końcu wzrok znad papieru.  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Oczywiście, że to ja. Źle się czujesz, moja droga? Zawołam Rose, niech przyniesie wody.  
– Nie! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna gwałtownie. – To pani napisała tamte listy! Pani, nie mój tatuś – wykrztusiła, mrugając gwałtowanie, by odpędzić łzy. – Czy on w ogóle wie, że tu jestem?  
Przez chwilę Jane stała nieruchomo z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, zbierając myśli.  
– Nie wie – odparła w końcu. – Mówiłam ci przecież, że twój list przyszedł już po wyjeździe Richarda. Ale dowie się, kiedy wróci, co powinno nastąpić niedługo.  
– A to pismo? – dziewczyna nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć.  
– To pismo... – Jane zawahała się. Kilka razy bezmyślnie złożyła i rozłożyła wachlarz, nim w końcu odpowiedziała na zadane jej pytanie. – Widzisz, moje dziecko, wiesz przecież, że pułkownik Sharpe nie odebrał najlepszego wykształcenia.  
– Wiem, nie jest wysoko urodzony, ale... Chce pani powiedzieć, że on nie umie pisać? Przecież jest oficerem!  
– Owszem, kiedy nie ma wyjścia, postawi w miarę poprawne litery, ale kosztuje go to wiele czasu i wysiłku, dlatego zazwyczaj prosi mnie lub swego adiutanta o pomoc – wyjaśniła Jane, wachlując się energicznie. – Ale z czytaniem idzie mu lepiej, zwykle twoje listy czytał sam i to po kilka razy – dodała szybko, widząc szok i niedowierzanie na twarzy pasierbicy.  
Antonia potrząsnęła głową, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak ją to ubodło. Wiedziała wszak, że na świecie jest wielu ludzi nieznających alfabetu, a fakt, że Richard Sharpe zaczynał jako prosty szeregowiec, również nie był jej obcy, nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mógł nie pisać do niej osobiście. Powierzała listom do ojca swoje najskrytsze myśli i pragnienia, chciała zamknąć w nich całą siebie, by poznał ją taką, jaka jest naprawdę, sama zaś z wypiekami na twarzy spijała każde słowo, które jej przysłał. Analizowała nawet jego charakter pisma, wyobrażając sobie rękę, która stawiała te litery. A teraz okazało się, że ta dłoń nawet nie należała do niego.  
– Przepraszam, chyba boli mnie głowa, czy mogłabym odejść do siebie? – spytała w końcu słabym głosem, czując, że nie wytrzyma w towarzystwie macochy ani chwili dłużej.  
  


* * *

  
     Harris stał w wielkim holu, z zaciekawieniem rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Kiedyś musiał to być bogaty, elegancki dom, stwierdził. Może nawet urządzony z aż nadmiernym przepychem, mającym świadczyć o zamożności właściciela, a dającym przy okazji świadectwo jego nie najlepszego gustu. Pasowało mu to do tego, co wiedział o sir Willoughbym Parfitcie – parweniuszu, który dorobił się znacznego majątku i pozycji niemal równej starej szlachcie, ale stracił jedno i drugie przez swoje matactwa. Dom czasy świetności miał dawno za sobą. Wymagał gruntownego remontu, a puste ślady na ścianach, odcieniem różniące się od reszty tapety, wskazywały na to, że gospodarza nie było już stać nie tylko na renowację, ale pewnie nawet i na bieżące wydatki. To tłumaczyło chłodne przywitanie, z jakim spotkał się skryba, powołując się na kancelarię adwokacką, w której rzekomo praktykował. Nie zamierzał jednak grozić Parfittowi komornikiem. Plan zakładał, że Harris, jako najbardziej obeznany z prawem i związaną z nim terminologią, poda się za przedstawiciela fikcyjnej kancelarii, poszukującego pani Jane Sharpe, dla której ma pokaźny spadek. Trzej przyjaciele mieli nadzieję, że pokusa zyskania sporej sumy pieniędzy skusi Jane do ujawnienia się, a przynajmniej, że uda im się wpaść na jej trop. Harris był już w Lancashire, w majątku ongiś należącym do lorda Rossendale'a, jednak nowi właściciele nie chcieli nawet rozmawiać o kochance ich zmarłego w hańbie krewnego. Lord Parfitt był ich jedynym tropem, tym bardziej, że ze słów Hagmana wynikało, iż Jane bywała w jego domu w ostatnich latach.  
– Sir Willoughby przyjmie pana w swojej sypialni. – Harris niemalże podskoczył na głos służącego, odbijający się echem od pustych ścian. Wiedział już, że Parfitt jest ciężko chory i obawiał się, że przedsiębiorca nie zechce się z nim zobaczyć, dlatego z ulgą przyjął słowa sługi i energicznie ruszył za nim w górę schodów.  
     Pokój sypialny zrobił na nim ponure wrażenie, choć mogło to być spowodowane zasłoniętymi kotarami i ciężkim, dusznym powietrzem. Harris spojrzał na półleżącego w wielkim, bogato zdobionym łożu mężczyznę i pomyślał, że panujący tu zapach kojarzy mu się ze śmiercią. Lord Parfitt wyglądał jak ktoś, komu niewiele do niej brakuje. W niczym nie przypominał tego grubego, próżnego, usiłującego dorównać arystokracji dorobkiewicza, o którym opowiadali mu przyjaciele.  
     Ochłonąwszy po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, ukłonił się jednak gospodarzowi, a następnie przedstawił swoją sprawę, zgodnie z planem starając się oszołomić swego rozmówcę prawniczym żargonem. Kiedy skończył mówić, zapadła cisza. Sir Willoughby przyglądał mu się bacznie przez dłuższą chwilę i kiedy oczy Harrisa przywykły już nieco do panującego w sypialni półmroku, dostrzegł, że w bladej, wychudłej i sprawiającej wrażenie zrobionej z wosku twarzy Parfitta błyszczały oczy, których spojrzenie było nie tylko przytomne i bystre, ale wręcz przeszywające.  
– Więc mówisz, dobry człowieku, że masz spadek dla Jane Sharpe i dlatego przyjechałeś do mnie? – zapytał wreszcie gospodarz głosem cichym i słabym, na którego dnie kryla się jednak nutka ironii.  
– Owszem, sir – odparł Harris, niewzruszony. – Wuj pani Sharpe zmarł niedawno i zapisał jej sporą sumę pieniędzy, jednak obecne miejsce zamieszkania spadkobierczyni nie jest znane moim przełożonym i...  
– Bzdura! – Sir Willoughby przerwał ten wywód z zaskakującą siłą w głosie.  
Harris umilkł zaskoczony.  
– Przysyła cię Richard Sharpe, prawda? – dodał chory już nieco spokojniej, jakby wyczerpany tym krótkim wybuchem. – A Jane nie ma żadnych krewnych poza sir Henrym Simmersonem, który w życiu nie zapisałby jej ani szylinga. – Posłał swemu rozmówcy wyzywające spojrzenie.  
Skryba otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, by po chwili zamknąć je z powrotem. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.  
– Wierzy pan w Boga? – spytał nagle Parfitt ni z tego, niż owego, jeszcze bardziej zbijając swego gościa z tropu.  
– Nauka nie dostarcza nam zbyt wielu dowodów na Jego istnienie – odparł Harris ostrożnie. – Ale doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że niczego nie można być pewnym.  
– Czyżby to doświadczenie zawdzięczał pan wojennym przygodom? – Widząc zmieszanie skryby, sir Willoughby parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który po chwili przerodził się w kaszel. – Nie ma co udawać, już choćby postawa pana zdradza – odezwał się ponownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – A może zresztą to dlatego, że ponoć przed śmiercią człowiek staje się bardziej przenikliwy... – Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę i przez moment Harrisowi zdawało się, że zasnął, jednak w końcu otworzył oczy i mówił dalej. – Bo jak sam pan zapewne widzi, za wiele mi już nie zostało. Całe życie kpiłem sobie ze śmierci i z tego, co może być po niej, a teraz nadszedł czas, by zakpić sobie z żywych. Myśli pan, że bredzę? – Harris, któremu przemknęło to przez głowę, zmieszany odwrócił wzrok. Parfitt prychnął, odetchnął parę razy głęboko i podjął swoją wypowiedź, która skrybie zaczęła dziwnie kojarzyć się ze spowiedzią. – Nienawidziłem tego Sharpe'a, wie pan? Brutal i prostak, a do tego jeszcze głupio uczciwy. Tak, tak, proszę nie marszczyć brwi. Może pan mu to przekazać, jak pan go spotka. Nienawidziłbym go nadal, gdyby nie było mi to już tak obojętne... Wszystko nam zepsuł, i mi, i biednemu George'owi...  
– George'owi? – powtórzył Harris jak echo.  
– Wickhamowi – objaśnił gospodarz. Skryba musiał zastanowić się przez chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie, gdzie słyszał to nazwisko. – Przez Sharpe'a został zdegradowany. A ja całkiem straciłem twarz... Wydaje się, ze tylko jedna Jane Sharpe sama nieźle napsuła mężowi krwi, zanim się zaczął mścić.  
– A żeby pan wiedział, sir – mruknął Harris z niechęcią. – Więc wie pan, gdzie szukać pani Sharpe? – zapytał, zadowolony, że wreszcie zaczęli zbliżać się do sedna sprawy.  
– Po kolei, młody człowieku, po kolei. Pan ma nadal dużo czasu, ja nie mam go prawie wcale – skarcił go gospodarz. – O czym to ja mówiłem? Ach, tak, o zemście. Zdaje mi się, że to pani Sharpe bardziej zasłużyła na zemstę ze strony męża, nie odwrotnie. Ładnie go urządzili z Johnem Rossendale'em. Ale to bez znaczenia. Oboje, i ona, i Geogre od lat obarczali Sharpe'a winą za wszelkie swoje niepowodzenia. Stał się bardziej znienawidzony w tym kraju niż sam Bonaparte – parsknął. – To ich do siebie zbliżyło – zakończył.  
– Panią Sharpe i tego Wickhama? – upewnił się Harris.  
Parfitt skinął głową.  
– Podaj mi, z łaski swojej, szklankę wody, młody człowieku – szepnął, wyraźnie zmęczony rozmową.  
Skryba posłusznie spełnił prośbę, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany dziwnymi słowami starego przedsiębiorcy.  
– Więc pani Jane i ten Wickham utrzymują ze sobą bliskie stosunki? – dopytywał.  
Gospodarz posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
– Nie wiem, czy aż tak bliskie, jak pan myśli. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo, ale zaraz znowu spoważniał. – Ja wiem i pan wie, do czego doprowadził ten ich spisek – mruknął.  
– Chętnie usłyszałbym całą historię – odparł skryba.  
Parfitt potrząsnął głową.  
– Chce pan, żebym zdradził przyjaciół. Prosi pan o zbyt wiele.  
– Pańscy przyjaciele porwali niewinną dziewczynę – przypomniał mu Harris.  
Sir Willoughby prychnął cicho.  
– Córka takiego ojca na pewno nie jest potulną owieczką.  
– To niczego nie zmienia – zaoponował skryba stanowczo. – Proszę, niech pan chociaż powie, czego od niej chcą.  
Gospodarz uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.  
– Jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze – stwierdził.  
– Czy coś jej grozi? – pytał dalej Harris. Obawiał się, że gospodarz nie zechce odpowiedzieć wprost na pytanie o miejsce przetrzymywania dziewczyny i zastanawiał się, jak wydobyć od niego tę informację.  
– Nie sądzę. Za to wyobrażam sobie, co grozi im, kiedy Richard Sharpe ich znajdzie. – Parfitt zamierzał się roześmiać, lecz w tej samej chwili ponownie wstrząsnął nim kaszel. W końcu zamilkł i spuścił głowę, a po jego brodzie popłynęła strużka krwi.  
  


* * *

  
     Kiedy Harris opuszczał dom lorda Parfitta, słońce wisiało już nisko nad horyzontem. Pospiesznie dosiadł więc konia, obawiając się, by nie zgubić po ciemku drogi w nieznanej okolicy. Dan i Harperowie czekali na niego w opuszczonym domu za sąsiednią wioską, którego woleli nie opuszczać za dnia, by nie wzbudzać zainteresowania miejscowych, tym bardziej, że Hagmana każdy mógł tu rozpoznać, a i Irlandczyka wielu wciąż pamiętało.  
     Niewielki gniadosz ruszył naprzód energicznym krokiem, wyraźnie znudzony długim oczekiwaniem. Harris nie był dobrym jeźdźcem. Siedział na koniu tylko kilka, góra kilkanaście razy w życiu, był więc nieco zaniepokojony, kiedy Harper wybrał dla niego to młode, żywiołowe zwierzę. Ufał jednak swemu dawnemu sierżantowi, który bezpiecznie przeprowadził go wszak przez cały Półwysep Iberyjski, posłusznie przyjął więc konia, starając się uwierzyć w zapewnienia Pata, że to właściwy wierzchowiec dla niego. I rzeczywiście, do tej pory mimo temperamentu gniadosza nie miał z nim większych problemów.  
     Droga wiodła na szczyt niewielkiego wzniesienia i Harris liczył na to, że stamtąd będzie mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy i zapamiętać dalszą marszrutę, zanim zajdzie słońce. Był już dość blisko, kiedy w świetle pomarańczowych promieni dostrzegł przed sobą sylwetkę jeźdźca zmierzającego z góry w przeciwnym kierunku. Instynkt wyrobiony przez lata wojaczki podpowiedział mu, by zjechać z traktu i z ukrycia przyjrzeć się obcemu, jednak Harris uznał ten impuls za irracjonalny, jechał więc dalej. Droga skręciła nieco, słońce przestało go na moment oślepiać i skryba dostrzegł ze zdumieniem, że dosiadający dorodnego kasztana człowiek ma na sobie zielony mundur strzelca. Zaintrygowany, popędził swojego wierzchowca do kłusa, jednak pełen energii gniadosz wyrwał zamiast tego galopem i Harris na moment stracił równowagę. Odzyskawszy ją, zebrał wodze i opanował konia, po czym uniósł głowę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nadjeżdżający z naprzeciwka człowiek zniknął. Bez trudu domyślił się, że tamten zrobił to, o czym on sam myślał chwilę wcześniej – ukrył się gdzieś w zaroślach i obserwuje go. Nagle Yorkshire zaczęło dziwnie przypominać Hiszpanię.  
     Harris był świadom, że mundur strzelca może być przypadkowy, jednak w jego głowie już zaczęło kiełkować pewno podejrzenie. Zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie ryzykuje, że tamten jest jednak wrogiem i ma broń, zatrzymał się na szczycie wzgórza i zagwizdał. Jeden przeciągły świst, by zwrócić uwagę na wiadomość, a po nim seria krótkich, ostrych dźwięków. Klasyczny sygnał, wzywający walczących w tyralierze strzelców, by wracali do szeregu. Dziewięćdziesiąty piąty był pułkiem nowoczesnym. Ich zadaniem było wyjście naprzeciw wroga, ukrycie się parami za naturalnymi przeszkodami i rażenie przeciwnika ogniem karabinów, mających znacznie większy zasięg niż zwykłe muszkiety. Liczyło się zaskoczenie, dlatego też nosili mundury dobrze wtapiające się w otoczenie, a ich oficerowie nie ogłaszali ataku dźwiękiem trąbki, lecz używali gwizdków, by przekazywać rozproszonemu oddziałowi podstawowe rozkazy. Jeśli tajemniczy jeździec był jednym z nich, powinien zrozumieć przekaz, a także domyślić się, że nadaje go przyjaciel.  
     Nie pomylił się. Po dłuższej chwili krzaki zaszeleściły, a zza nich wyłonił się rosły, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, prowadząc za sobą konia.  
– A niech mnie piekło pochłonie – mruknął, a jego zmrużone z powodu słońca oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy nareszcie rozpoznał drugiego jeźdźca.  
  


* * *

  
     Richard Sharpe zatrzymał konia na wzniesieniu i rozejrzał się po okolicy, usiłując upewnić się, czy jedzie właściwą drogą. Yorkshire. Kolejne miejsce, którego nie widział od ponad dekady i którego miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Niewiele dobrych wspomnień wiązało się z okolicą, gdzie spędził najmłodsze lata, nim wstąpił do armii. Jednym z nielicznych była Sally, przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, która troszczyła się o niego trochę jak starsza siostra, trochę jak matka. Zbliżając się do Keighley, miał ochotę odnaleźć ją i zobaczyć, jak jej się wiedzie oraz czy Dan Hagman, jego dawny podkomendny, tak jak planował, powrócił spod Waterloo prosto do jej niewielkiego domku przy murze sierocińca. Sharpe wiedział jednak, że póki co nie powinien pojawiać się w miasteczku, w którym wiele osób mogło go jeszcze pamiętać. Nie przyjechał tu na spotkanie starych przyjaciół, ale tropem człowieka, który najprawdopodobniej uprowadził jego córkę. Trop nie był świeży, wprost przeciwnie, ale Richard nie miał innego, minąwszy więc Keighley szerokim łukiem, udał się do majątku sir Willoughby'ego Parfitta – przemysłowca, na którego usługach pozostawał kiedyś George Wickham.  
     Sharpe miał nadzieję, że Harry pojedzie z nim, jednak pani Price prawdopodobnie mu tego zabroniła, gdyż przyjaciel, wyraźnie zakłopotany, usiłował wyjaśnić mu, że zatrzymują go w Londynie ważne sprawy rodzinne. Już po raz drugi od otrzymania wiadomości o Antonii Richardowi przeszło przez myśl, czy nie napisać do Patricka Harpera. Wcześniej powstrzymywało go to, że nie wiedział jeszcze niczego konkretnego, teraz uznał natomiast, że przybędzie do Yorkshire szybciej, niż jego dawny sierżant otrzymałby przesyłkę. Zaś jako że nie mógł w tym momencie przewidzieć, jakie będą jego dalsze posunięcia, nie widział sensu w zawracaniu głowy Irlandczykowi. To była jego wojna, wojna Shape'a i zamierzał wygrać ją sam. Nie byłby to wszak pierwszy raz.  
     Znalazłszy się na wzniesieniu, spojrzał w dół na krętą drogę wiodącą przez wrzosowisko, które przecinał niezliczoną ilość razy w przeszłości. Zza zakrętu wyłonił się jakiś jeździec i Sharpe zaklął pod nosem, ściągając wodze. Nie miał ochoty na spotkania z miejscowymi, którzy mogli go rozpoznać, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego mundur zwracał uwagę. Pomyślał, że powinien był jechać w cywilu, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie wyruszyć na wojnę – choćby i prywatną – inaczej niż w strzeleckiej zieleni.  
     Sądząc po stroju, jeździec nie wyglądał na dżentelmena, a fakt, że omal nie zsunął się z siodła, kiedy jego koń wyrwał nagle galopem, tylko potwierdził ten wniosek. Korzystając z faktu, że uwaga tamtego była skoncentrowana na próbach opanowania wierzchowca, Sharpe ścisnął boki swego kasztana łydkami i skierował go za pobliskie zarośla. Twarz nadjeżdżającego ukryta była w cieniu, a gałęzie zasłaniały widok, Richard nie był więc w stanie stwierdzić, czy zna tego człowieka, jednak gdy usłyszał znajomy sygnał, od razu pomyślał o Patricku Harperze. Zaraz zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że to nie mógł być potężny Irlandczyk – ten mężczyzna był od niego znacznie mniejszy – jednak mimo to Sharpe postanowił się ujawnić. Został już i tak dostrzeżony, a zapewne też rozpoznany, nie było więc sensu dalej się ukrywać. A jeśli obcy jeździec zastawił na niego pułapkę – to trudno. Miał wszak przy sobie swój karabin i ogromny kawaleryjski rapier, a ta dwójka przyjaciół ratowała go już nieraz i z gorszej opresji. Sprawdziwszy zamek i ładunek swego Bakera, Sharpe śmiało ruszył naprzód.  
     Przywitał go szeroki, na poły wyzywający, na poły łobuzerski uśmiech, który rozpoznał bez trudu, nawet jeśli nie towarzyszyła mu już strzecha rudych loków.  
– A niech mnie piekło pochłonie – mruknął, stwierdziwszy, że myślał nie o tym z dawnych kamratów, co potrzeba.  
– Możliwe, że nawet piekło byłoby bardziej cywilizowane od tej dziczy – stwierdził kpiąco Harris, który jako mieszczuch i południowiec dziwnie nie pasował do wrzosowisk Zachodniego Yorkshire.  
– Harris!  
W głosie Sharpe'a radość mieszała się z irytacją, to rzadkie połączenie było dla niego tak charakterystyczne, że Harris nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał pułkownik, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
– Zwiedzam okolicę, sir – odparł zapytany z niewinną miną, na którą Sharpe i tak nigdy nie dawał się nabrać. – Nigdy nie byłem na północy, macie tu całkiem ładne krajobrazy i trochę ciekawej architektury. A pan pułkownik przyjechał odwiedzić rodzinne strony?  
– Nie, zbieram tu kwiatki – warknął Richard w odpowiedzi. – Wiem wszystko od Harry'ego Price'a. Wszystko poza tym, gdzie tak nagle zniknąłeś po zawiadomieniu go o Antonii.  
Harris wzruszył ramionami i zeskoczył z konia.  
– Już mówiłem, sir, wybrałem się w podróż krajoznawczą.  
Pułkownik zazgrzytał zębami i skryba zauważył chyba, że cierpliwość jego dawnego dowódcy jest na wyczerpaniu.  
– Jeśli jedzie pan do lorda Parfitta, nie warto, sir. Zmarł jakąś godzinę temu – poinformował.  
– Widziałeś się z nim?  
Harris skinął głową.  
– Wiem już wszystko, sir. Ten kapitan Johnson, który porwał pańską córkę, naprawdę nazywa się George Wickham i...  
– Wiem! – przewał mu ostro Sharpe. – Dowiedziałeś się, gdzie go szukać?  
– Tak myślę. Ten Wickham mieszka obecnie w Devonshire. Parfitt nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie, ani którego nazwiska używa, ale podobno jego majątek znajduje się na strasznym odludziu. Zawsze to jakiś punkt zaczepienia, prawda?  
Przez moment pułkownikowi wydało się, że Harris nie mówi mu wszystkiego, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że zaczyna wpadać w paranoję. Dawny podkomendny nie zataiłby przed nim czegoś, co mogło pomóc odnaleźć Antonię.  
– Dziękuję, Harris – powiedział tonem, który u kogoś innego wydałby się oschły, jednak w ustach Sharpe'a był niemalże miły. – Pojedziesz ze mną? – zapytał, siląc się na obojętność, bo choć w duchu musiał przyznać, że towarzystwo dawnego kamrata sprawiłoby mu przyjemność, to wiedział, że ten nie jest już jego podwładnym i nie powinien odebrać propozycji jako rozkazu.  
– Pojedziemy, sir – zgodził się Harris, a pułkownik zastanowił się, czy ta liczba mnoga miała oznaczać kogoś więcej niż ich dwójkę. Nie komentował jednak, a jedynie skinął głową w niemej podzięce i począł na głos rozważać dalszy plan.  
– Zdążymy jeszcze przejechać parę mil, nim zrobi się ciemno. Wolałbym nie nocować w okolicy. A najlepiej w ogóle nie zatrzymujmy się dziś w żadnej gospodzie. Jeśli Parfitt utrzymywał kontakty z Wickhamem, ktoś mógłby mnie rozpoznać i ostrzec tę gnidę.  
– Znam dobre miejsce na nocleg – zaproponował Harris.  
Sharpe spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
– Myślałem, że też dopiero co tu przyjechałeś – zauważył.  
Skryba wyraźnie się zmieszał.  
– Niedawno, sir. Ale trafiłem przypadkiem na takie ruiny na uboczu i spędziłem tam zeszłą noc. Nikt mnie nie widział, więc pomyślałem, że i dziś moglibyśmy tam przenocować – wytłumaczył.  
– Przypadkiem? – Sharpe spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Pomyślał jednak, że choć tak naprawdę nikomu nie można wierzyć, to jednak ze wszystkich ludzi, których zna, Harris należy do tych kilku, którym najbardziej byłby skłonny zaufać.  
– Coś kręcisz, Harris – mruknął i z satysfakcją zauważył, że towarzysz unika jego wzroku. – Prowadź – stwierdził jednak ostatecznie, mając nadzieję, że nie myli się, wierząc, że skryba by go nie zdradził.  
     Harris ruszył szybkim kłusem, najwyraźniej chcąc zdążyć przed zmrokiem, a patrząc, jak telepie się w siodle, jadący z tyłu oficer stwierdził, że nareszcie spotkał kogoś, kto jeździ jeszcze gorzej niż on sam. Ominęli wioskę przy pomocy ścieżki tak wąskiej, że dwa konie nie były w stanie jechać koło siebie, aż wreszcie dotarli do niewielkiej, walącej się zagrody. Pod resztkami płotu pasły się trzy wierzchowce, z których jeden, klacz o ciemnopopielatej sierści, uniósł łeb i zarżał na ich widok. Sharpe zatrzymał swojego kasztana i zsunął karabin z ramienia, posyłając towarzyszowi gniewne spojrzenie.  
– Co to ma być? – warknął, zeskakując z siodła.  
Harris wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Niespodzianka!  
  


* * *

  
     Hagman i Harperowie spędzili spokojne, leniwe popołudnie, leżąc w trawie pośrodku zarośniętego ogrodu i głównie wpatrując się w chmury. Mały Patrick początkowo z ulgą przyjął tę przerwę w podróży – rzadko jeździł konno i siedzenie miał już całe obolałe od siodła, nie mówiąc już o tym, że, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, jego ojciec postarał się, by przez tę parę dni Harper junior przeżył prawdziwą wojskową szkołę życia. Jednak godziny mijały, Harris nie wracał, a atmosfera w ich niewielkim obozowisku była dość ponura. Chłopak nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy przyczyną tego nastroju był fakt, że tylko jeden z nich miał coś do roboty, podczas gdy pozostali skazani byli na bezczynność, czy też może to bliskość miejsca, gdzie żyła i zginęła Sally Hagman, tak wpływała na jego ojca i wuja. Wujek Dan znów wpadł w jeden ze swoich humorów, kiedy niemalże się nie odzywał i wydawało się, że nawet nie słucha, zupełnie jakby przebywał w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie. Zwykle w takich chwilach ojciec posyłał Patricka, by zajął czymś przyjaciela, wiedząc, ze chłopak jako jedyny potrafi go wtedy rozbawić, dziś jednak widocznie uznał, że mają niewielkie szanse, bo nawet nie starał się odzywać, kiedy całej trójce udzieliła się ta dziwna melancholia. Patrick w końcu nie wytrzymał i za zgodą Harpera seniora oraz po przyrzeczeniu, że nie odejdzie daleko i będzie unikał ludzi, poszedł powłóczyć się po wrzosowisku.  
     Spacerował dłuższy czas, wypatrując mieszkańców tego pozornego pustkowia, jednak i to szybko go znudziło, ponieważ nie było z nim nikogo, z kim mógłby się podzielić swoimi obserwacjami ani kto objaśniłby mu, jakie zwierzę zostawiło jakie ślady czy jak nazywa się który ptak. Zgodnie z obietnicą wrócił dokładnie o zachodzie słońca. Zebrał trochę jagód i postanowił zjeść je razem z towarzyszami, jednak kiedy znalazł się w pobliżu ogrodu, usłyszał radosne rżenie Lucy, zawrócił więc, domyślając się, że oznacza to powrót Harrisa.  
     Ku swemu zdziwieniu, wyszedłszy zza węgła zobaczył, że wujkowi towarzyszy obcy człowiek. Był to rosły, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, odziany w zielony mundur z czarnymi wyłogami i wypłowiałą czerwoną szarfę na biodrach – ubiór wskazujący na oficera z 95. Pułku Strzelców. W ręku miał jednak karabin, zupełnie jakby był zwykłym szeregowcem. Jego uzbrojenia dopełniał wielki, ciężki rapier. Patrick junior nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, kim musi być nowo przybyły.  
– Tato! Tato! Wujku! Tato! – zawołał w głąb ogrodu, drżąc z ekscytacji.  
Słysząc wołanie nastolatka, Harper i Hagman zerwali się z ziemi, chwytając za broń. Wypadli zza domu i stanęli twarzą w twarz z wściekłym Richardem Sharpe'em celującym do nich z karabinu.  
  


* * *

  
     Po sprawie listów Jane Sharpe chyba zrobiło się szkoda Antonii, bo od tego czasu dziewczynie było znacznie łatwiej namówić ją do opowieści o pułkowniku. Zaś słuchając macochy, powoli mijało jej rozczarowanie spowodowane faktem, że ojciec nie pisał do niej własnoręcznie. Ważne było wszak to, że tęsknił za córką i naprawdę chciał ja poznać, a jego słowa były szczere, nawet jeśli skreśliła je ręka jego żony.  
– Byłabyś dumna, widząc, jakim szacunkiem darzyli Richarda prości żołnierze. Wpatrywali się w niego jak w obraz – wspominała Jane, pochylona nad koszulą, którą haftowała dla Johnny'ego. – Kiedy im rozkazał, bez wahania szli w najgorszy ogień i jeszcze się przy tym uśmiechali.  
– Brzmi to zupełnie, jakby była pani z nim w Hiszpanii. – Antonia uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie ojca w zielonym mundurze z szablą w ręku wiodącego swoich ludzi na spotkanie wroga.  
– Słucham? – Jane podniosła głowę znad robótki. – Ach, nie, nie byłam, rzecz jasna, jeszcze go nawet nie znałam, ale słyszałam później wiele opowieści. Zresztą i gazety wiele o pułkowniku Sharpe'ie pisały, jego sława sięgnęła uszu samego księcia regenta.  
– Jak właściwie poznała pani mojego ojca? – zaciekawiła się Antonia, korzystając z okazji, że pani Sharpe nareszcie jest skłonna do podzielenia się z nią swymi wspomnieniami.  
Jane odłożyła igłę i sięgnęła po wachlarz.  
– Był przyjacielem ojca Johnny'ego – odparła po chwili. – To on nas ze sobą zapoznał.  
– Proszę, czy mogłaby pani opowiedzieć coś więcej? – Dziewczyna pochyliła się i oparła łokcie na stole. – Jak wyglądał, kiedy go pani pierwszy raz zobaczyła? Co mówił, jak się zachowywał?  
Jane energicznie odłożyła wachlarz na stół, choć Antonia zauważyła, ze nawet go nie użyła, mimo że wyglądała na rozgrzaną.  
– To było tak dawno, moje dziecko, że już nawet nie pamiętam – powiedziała, a w jej głosie na powrót zabrzmiała nutka niechęci.  
Chwilę później trzasnęły drzwi w sieni i do salonu wkroczył kapitan Johnson.  
– Musimy porozmawiać – zwrócił się do kuzynki bez słowa przywitania, całkowicie ignorując jej młodą podopieczną.  
Pani Sharpe westchnęła cicho, ale Antonii wydało się, że przybycie oficera sprawiło jej ulgę, pozwalając uniknąć dalszych pytań o męża.  
– Antonia, kochanie, może przeszłabyś się po ogrodzie, taka ładna dziś pogoda? – Mimo łagodnego tonu, dziewczyna nie miała wątpliwości, że nie była to prośba, lecz polecenie. Posłusznie odłożyła więc na stół książkę, której i tak od dłuższej chwili już nie czytała i wyszła na zewnątrz.  
     Dzień był rzeczywiście słoneczny, jednak wiał dość chłodny wiatr i wyszedłszy zza osłony, jaką dawał dom, Antonia poczuła zimno, po chwili wahania zawróciła więc po szal, który został na oparciu fotela. Zamierzała zapukać i grzecznie przeprosić za przerwanie rozmowy, jednak zbliżywszy się do drzwi prowadzących z ogrodu przez niewielki taras do salonu, usłyszała podniesiony głos kapitana i zatrzymała się, niepewna, co robić. Spacer w cienkiej sukience w taką pogodę niebyt się jej – przyzwyczajonej do cieplejszego klimatu – uśmiechał, jednak odwaga, by wejść do środka, również ją opuściła. Po kilku sekundach nie miała już wątpliwości, że w salonie toczy się spór i czuła, że nie powinna go przerywać. Poskromiwszy ciekawość, wycofała się więc i obeszła dom, kierując się do głównego wejścia. Cicho otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła je za sobą, uważając, by nie zaskrzypiały, choć sama nie była pewna, dlaczego tak jej na tym zależy. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że drzwi do salonu były otwarte, a dochodzące stamtąd głosy było tu słychać jeszcze lepiej niż z tarasu. Przeszło jej przez głowę, że najwyraźniej sam los daje jej przyzwolenie na podsłuchiwanie, wciąż walcząc więc z zasadami wpojonymi jej przez Florę, na palcach podeszła bliżej.  
– Starczyłoby, gdybyś nie grał znowu w te przeklęte karty – odezwała się z wyrzutem Jane.  
– To moja część łupu i będę z nią robił, co mi się rzewnie podoba – odwarknął Johnson, którego głos dobiegał ze znacznie mniejszej odległości. Musiał chyba stać wciąż koło drzwi, Antonia cofnęła się więc w cień sieni w obawie, by jej nie dostrzeżono.  
– Mieliśmy umowę, że dom utrzymujemy wspólnie – wypomniała gospodyni głosem skrzeczącym ze złości. – Myślałam, że jesteś dżentelmenem!  
– Jakbyś widziała różnicę między dżentelmenem a prostakiem, nigdy nie wyszłabyś za Sharpe'a – prychnął Johnson.  
Antonia zbladła i zacisnęła pięści, jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Oczekiwała, że macocha powie teraz kapitanowi do słuchu, jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu gniew Jane wyraźnie opadł, kiedy znów się odezwała.  
– Oboje płacimy za błędy młodości. Ja go przeceniłam, ty nie doceniłeś.  
– To nic. – Oficer nagle się roześmiał. Był to krótki, nieprzyjemny śmiech, zupełnie inny od jego zwykłych kpin. Przez Antonię przeszedł dreszcz zdenerwowania.  
– Teraz on nam zapłaci – kontynuował tymczasem Johnson. – A raczej jego córeczka. Pieniędzmi jego pierwszej żony. Czyż to nie jest paradne? – zachichotał.  
Tego już Antonia nie była w stanie znieść. Trzęsąc się z wściekłości, utraciwszy wszelką zdolność do logicznego myślenia, złapała pierwszą broń, jaka wpadła jej pod rękę – była nią różowa parasolka Jane, stojąca w stojaku w sieni – i wymachując nią, wparowała do salonu.  
– Co to ma być? – wrzasnęła, zatrzymując się na środku dywanu i świdrując wzrokiem na zaskoczonych spiskowców. – Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie jest mój tatuś? – Ze złości na jej policzkach pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Przeszło jej przez głowę, że prawdopodobnie wygląda w tym momencie śmiesznie, zupełnie jak mała rozkapryszona dziewczynka, jednak nie była w stanie zatrzymać się dłużej przy jakiejkolwiek z tych myśli. W głowie jej szumiało, kolejne pytania cisnęły się na usta, jednak po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że wykrzykuje je po hiszpańsku. W końcu więc zamilkła, gorączkowo usiłując zdecydować, co dalej.  
     Johnson pierwszy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i najpierw zaklął siarczyście, a po chwili wybuchł śmiechem. Zbita z tropu dziewczyna opuściła parasolkę.  
– Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? – szepnęła i po jej twarzy w końcu popłynęły pierwsze łzy.  
– Wyjdź, George – warknęła Jane, podchodząc bliżej.  
– Widziałaś? Sharpe'ówna pełną gębą – chichotał nadal kapitan.  
– Wyjdź, powiedziałam. – Gospodyni bezceremonialnie wypchnęła go do sieni, zatrzasnęła drzwi i zwróciła się do wciąż w milczeniu połykającej łzy pasierbicy.  
– Wszystko ci wytłumaczę, skarbie – zagruchała, podchodząc bliżej.  
Antonia odsunęła się gwałtownie, unosząc rękę z parasolką w obronnym geście.  
– Nie chcę tłumaczeń, nie chce swojego spadku, chcę do tatusia! – pisnęła jakby miała dziesięć lat mniej niż w rzeczywistości, po czym z płaczem wybiegła na taras i dalej, do ogrodu.  
  


* * *

  
     Rozpoznawszy na poły zaskoczone, na poły rozbawione twarze swoich dawnych strzelców, Sharpe powoli opuścił broń i puścił wiązankę przekleństw.  
– Oj, Richard, Antonii uszy zwiędną od samego słuchania! – Patrick Harper roześmiał się i zamknął przyjaciela w niedźwiedzim uścisku.  
– Ty! – stwierdził Sharpe mało elokwentnie, wciąż osłupiały po nieoczekiwanym spotkaniu. Widok Harrisa go zaskoczył, ale pułkownik wiedział, że to od skryby pochodziły wiadomości przekazane mu przez majora Price'a. Nie spodziewał się natomiast zupełnie, że Harper i Dan Hagman także wiedzą o wszystkim, tymczasem wszyscy trzej starzy towarzysze najwyraźniej nie tylko byli na bieżąco, ale nawet poszukiwali już Antonii na własną rękę. Sharpe nigdy nie lubił okazywać podwładnym swoich emocji, chyba że były to irytacja, złość czy też wściekłość, tym razem nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu, pełnego wdzięczności, a nawet niepozbawionego odrobiny wzruszenia.  
– Rozumiem, że wszyscy razem wybraliście się na tę wycieczkę krajoznawczą, o której wspominał mi Harris?  
– Owszem. – Harper wyszczerzył zęby. – I właśnie tak sobie myśleliśmy, czy nie zostałbyś naszym przewodnikiem, w końcu to twoje śmieci.  
Sharpe prychnął cicho i bez słowa minął przyjaciela, by uścisnąć dłoń Hagmana. Dopiero wtedy dokładniej przyjrzał się towarzyszącemu strzelcom nastolatkowi, którego rysy twarzy wyglądały dziwnie znajomo.  
– Czy to...? – Odwrócił się do Pata.  
Irlandczyk z uśmiechem skinął głową.  
– Patrick Harper junior. To zaszczyt poznać pana pułkownika! – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak entuzjastycznie, stając na baczność i dumnie wypinając pierś, szczęśliwy, że nareszcie zwrócono na niego uwagę.  
– Szykujesz się do kariery wojskowej jak twój ojciec? – Sharpe ze śmiechem skomentował sztywno wyprostowaną postawę nastolatka.  
– Od kilku dni bawi się z nami w żołnierza – Pat odpowiedział za syna. – Patrick, zajmij się koniem pana pułkownika! Liczę na to, że będzie miał dość na resztę życia – odezwał się ciszej, patrząc za odchodzącym z niezadowoloną miną chłopcem, co wzbudziło wesołość jego towarzyszy. – Chodź, Richard, Dan złapał królika na kolację.  
Sharpe zauważył, że korzystając z zainteresowania młodym Harperem, Hagman wycofał się wkrótce po przywitaniu z dawnym dowódcą, pomyślał jednak, że może kłusownik poszedł zakrzątnąć się wokół posiłku.  
– Harris dowiedział się, gdzie szukać Wickhama – poinformował tymczasem Irlandczyka, idąc powoli śladem przyjaciela na tyły ruiny. Wydało mu się, że Harris usiłuje przesłać Harperowi jakieś nieme sygnały, ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że może mu się przywidziało. – Jutro rano ruszam do Devon, pojedziecie ze mną?  
– Myślę, że możemy dla odmiany pozwiedzać trochę południe Anglii – zgodził się Pat wesoło. – Znajdziemy ją, słowo! – dodał po chwili poważniej, jakby na pocieszenie przyjaciela.  
– Pewnie, że tak! – wtrącił Harris. – Wickhamowi nie ujdzie to na sucho.  
     Niedługo później Sharpe ogryzał już zatknięty na czubku noża kawałek mięsa i w milczeniu słuchał Harpera seniora streszczającego mu ich przygody od chwili przybycia Harrisa do Dublina. Mały Patrick siedział naprzeciw, wpatrując się w pułkownika, jakby ten był co najmniej księciem Walii. Hagman znowu zniknął, mruknąwszy coś, że chce zajrzeć do koni.  
– Zdaje mi się czy Dan mnie unika? – spytał Richard, kiedy udało mu się wciąć w paplaninę przyjaciela.  
Pat wyraźnie się zachmurzył.  
– Chyba boi się, że zapytasz go o Sally. – Pokrótce wyjaśnił przyjacielowi całą historię.  
Sharpe zmarszczył brwi.  
– Cholera, biedna Sal – mruknął. – I biedny Dan – dodał po chwili. – Odwiedziłbym jej grób, gdyby tylko... – urwał i wolną ręką podrapał się po głowie.  
– Dan zrozumie – odpowiedział Pat.  
– Powinienem go zapytać czy czekać, aż sam mi powie? – zastanowił się Richard.  
– Nie wiem – przyznał Harper szczerze.  
– Spytać – wtrącił się nieśmiało Patrick junior.  
Pozostali spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Chłopak zmieszał się, ale wyjaśnił:  
– Wujek Dan nie ma nic przeciwko mówieniu o cioci Sally, tylko na pewno nie chciał być wypytywany o jej śmierć przy nas wszystkich.  
– Widzę, że ty i Dan nadal świetnie się dogadujecie. – Sharpe uśmiechnął się, wspominając, że Hagman nieraz radził sobie z marudzącym chłopczykiem lepiej niż jego własny ojciec.  
– Nie widzieli się dziesięć lat, a z miejsca zaprzyjaźnili się, jakby znali się od zawsze – roześmiał się Harper i zmierzwił włosy syna.  
– A właśnie, jak już o Danielu mowa – podjął Harris. – Odrobinę się dziwię, że jeszcze ani razu nie widziałem go ze skrzypcami.  
Pat wzruszył ramionami.  
– Stare sprzedał, żeby mieć na pogrzeb Sally. Chcemy z Ramoną podarować mu nowe, ale czekamy do Gwiazdki. Jak go znam, inaczej nie przyjmie. – Potrząsnął głową z melancholijnym uśmiechem. – Haruje dla nas za darmo, bo nie zgodził się, żebym mu płacił i jeszcze ma obiekcje, ze żyje na nasz koszt. No i koniec końców sam muszę śpiewać z naszymi klientami – dorzucił znacznie weselej po chwili milczenia. Patrick Harper nigdy nie lubił się smucić, a jego ponury nastrój rzadko trwał długo. – A to słyszeliście? – Nagle wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu i zanucił na melodię doskonale im znanego marsza strzeleckiego _Over the hills_ :  
_The Levelution is begun_  
_Belper's where this song is sung,_  
_so I'll go home and get me gun_  
_and shoot the duke of Wellington_ [4].  
Pozostali parsknęli śmiechem. Tylko Patrick junior zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie mogę tego zrozumieć – odezwał się nieśmiało. – Najpierw opowiadacie o tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczach, które robiliście pod dowództwem księcia Wellingtona, a potem śpiewacie o nim coś takiego?  
Odpowiedział mu kolejny wybuch śmiechu.  
– Widzisz, Patrick – odpowiedział w końcu litościwie Sharpe. – Gdyby ktokolwiek naprawdę chciał zastrzelić starego Nochala, ryzykowalibyśmy życiem, by go bronić...  
– Mów za siebie – prychnął Pat, ale pułkownik nie dał sobie przerwać.  
– Ale ponieważ my w jego imię latami pozwalaliśmy, żeby to do nas strzelano, mamy swoje prawa, rozumiesz? – Nastolatek niepewnie skinął głową. – A tak między nami, chłopcze – dodał Sharpe po chwili. – Pamiętam co najmniej tuzin takich momentów, kiedy naprawdę chciałem go zastrzelić. – Roześmiał się. – Pat, jak dalej idzie ta piosenka?  
Harper ochoczo podjął śpiew.  
_We do not hear the bugle's note,_  
_we haven't even got the vote,_  
_so for the likes of you and me_  
_the government opposed must be._  
Harris i Sharpe entuzjastycznie pokiwali głowami na potwierdzenie prawdziwości tych słów. Chwilę później w mroku za ich plecami rozległ się cichy głos Hagmana.  
_Don't look to us for new recruits_  
_for we are not just slave-ish brutes,_  
_until you let us have our say_  
_we'll over go and far away._  
Stary kłusownik okrążył ich niewielkie ognisko i przysiadł obok młodszego Harpera. Harris uśmiechnął się i położył, opierając głowę na swoim siodle.  
– W Hiszpanii nie mieliśmy takich poduszek, co? – zagadnął go Sharpe.  
– E tam, za młodu to i na gołej ziemi dobrze się śpi, prawda, Dan? – odezwał się Pat ze zwykłą sobie wesołością.  
Hagman, który trafił do armii w znacznie bardziej zaawansowanym wieku niż towarzysze i który zawsze był najstarszy w oddziale, nie mógł skwitować uwagi przyjaciela inaczej niż łagodnym uśmiechem.  
– Tak po prawdzie to nie zamieniłbym mojego miękkiego łóżka na nic w świecie – odparł.  
– A mnie trochę tego brakowało, wiecie? – wyznał Harris zamyślonym tonem, wpatrując się w gwiazdy nad ich głowami.  
– Szczękania zębami z zimna po nocy w deszczu? – roześmiał się Sharpe. – Albo może rozlatujących się butów i stóp zdartych do krwi po całodziennym marszu?  
– Przymierania głodem i oficerów traktujących cię jak bezpańskiego kundla? – podsunął Harper.  
– Żabojadów i ich nocnych ataków? – dorzucił Hagman.  
Harris zachichotał.  
– Dokładnie tego – potwierdził. – Ironiczne, co? Wtedy nie marzyliśmy o niczym innym jak powrót do domu, a teraz wspominamy to niczym nasze najlepsze lata.  
– Bo to były nasze najlepsze lata – stwierdził Sharpe poważnie. Zgłosił się do armii jako nastolatek. Wojsko stanowiło jego dom, jedyne życie, jakie znał, jedyne, w czym był naprawdę dobry. Obawiał się, że kiedy nastanie pokój, straci to wszystko i ponownie stanie się nikim. Ocalił go przypadek, dawny wróg z intrygą, która miała go zniszczyć i mimowolnie wmieszana w knowania piękna francuska wdowa, której Richard początkowo nawet nie polubił. Bo niby czemu miałby lubić kogoś, kto na przywitanie postrzelił go z dubeltówki?  
– Myślałem, że zawsze marzyłeś, żeby zamieszkać na farmie – wytknął Pat Harper, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
Może zresztą i czytał – Irlandczyk znał go jak nikt inny i choć nigdy by się do tego przed przyjacielem nie przyznał, Richard był świadom dyskretnej opieki, jaką sierżant roztaczał nad nim przez wszystkie lata ich wspólnej wojaczki.  
– Owszem. Miałem szczęście. – Sharpe uśmiechnął się, przywołując w myślach twarze Lucille i dzieci. Ciekawe, jak Antonia odnajdzie się w jego obecnej rodzinie. Co o nim pomyśli, gdy dowie się, że mieszka z Francuzką w jej majątku, wychowując wspólne potomstwo, choć nie są nawet małżeństwem? Chcąc uniknąć podobnych rozważań – wolał skupić się raczej na bieżących problemach niż rozpatrywać przyszłe możliwości – zwrócił się do Hagmana.  
– A ty, Dan? Nigdy nie lubiłeś wielkich miast, a teraz, jak słyszałem, mieszkasz w Dublinie?  
Stary strzelec wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie jest źle, sir. Tylko mogliby mówić po chrześcijańsku – zażartował, choć Richard miał wrażenie, że trochę wymuszenie. Być może dlatego, że pułkownik niechcący dał mu do zrozumienia, że rozmawiał o nim z Harperem? Sharpe pomyślał z przekąsem, że nigdy nie nadawał się na polityka.  
– O, wypraszam sobie. Pragnę przypomnieć, że to Irlandia jako pierwsza nawróciła się na chrześcijaństwo dzięki wysiłkom mojego świętego imiennika – obruszył się tymczasem Pat. – To wy, Anglicy, jesteście przeklętymi poganami i tyle. – Dowcipne iskierki w jego oczach pokazały wszystkim, że mimo poważnego tonu Irlandczyk żartuje, nikt więc nie zwrócił uwagi na ten komentarz. Tylko Patrick junior spojrzał na ojca z wyrzutem, wyraźnie oburzony, że ten śmiał nazwać słynnego pułkownika Sharpe'a angielskim poganinem.  
– Wiem, co czujesz, Dan – odezwał się tymczasem Richard. – Dekada z hakiem, a ja nadal nie umiem porządnie mówić po francusku. Najgorzej, że Dominique i Patrick-Henri już się tego domyślili i zaczynają używać go, kiedy planują swoje psoty w mojej obecności.  
Przyjaciele roześmiali się, zapewne z trudem wyobrażając sobie pułkownika w roli ojca. Sharpe nie miał im tego za złe, wszak jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sam nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Kiedy Lucille zaszła w pierwszą ciążę, był przerażony. Owszem, miał już córkę, jednak przez wojenną zawieruchę o istnieniu Antonii dowiedział się dopiero parę miesięcy po jej narodzinach, nigdy też nie brał udziału w jej wychowaniu. Kiedy jako pierwszy urodził mu się syn, odetchnął z ulgą – o chłopcach przynajmniej coś nie coś już wiedział, tak z własnych doświadczeń, jak i z obserwacji Harperów. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby wtedy, że to o parę lat młodsza Dominique stanie się jego oczkiem w głowie. Jego myśli znów zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do Antonii.  
– Chodźmy spać – zadecydował. – Jutro rano ruszamy do Devonshire. Myślę, że na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy wystawić wartę.  
– Owszem – zgodził się Harper senior zaskakująco entuzjastycznie. – Nawet mamy już pierwszego ochotnika, prawda, synku?  
Patrick zacisnął pięści, jednak nie wypadało mu marudzić w obecności słynnego pułkownika, więc potulnie skinął głową.  
– Tak jest, sir.

 

* * *

 

– Czyżbyś się nie wyspał? – Pat Harper spytał kpiąco syna, który ziewał raz po raz nad swoim kubkiem porannej herbaty.  
– A jak mam się wyspać, kiedy noc w noc wlepiasz mi wartę, tato? – obruszył się nastolatek.  
– A co? Ty myślałeś, że wojsko to zabawa? – prychnął potężny Irlandczyk, wyraźnie zadowolony, że plan obrzydzenia chłopakowi armii idzie po jego myśli.  
– Ktoś nie śpi, aby spać mógł ktoś, to są zwyczajne dzieje – skwitował sentencjonalnie Harris.  
– Szekspir? – domyślił się Sharpe.  
Skryba posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Dotychczas jego aluzje literackie pozostawały niezauważone.  
– Skąd pan wiedział, sir?  
– Strzelałem – przyznał Richard. Wolał nie dodawać, że Szekspir był chyba jedynym poetą, o którym słyszał coś więcej niż tylko nazwisko. – Harris? – dodał nagle poważniejszym tonem. – I ciebie też się to tyczy, Dan.  
Hagman, zajęty sprawianiem królika, który złapał się nocą w jedną z jego pułapek, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na pułkownika.  
– Nie jesteśmy już w armii – podjął Sharpe. – A ja nie jestem waszym dowódcą. Nie kazałem wam jechać ze mną, a gdybym nawet próbował wam rozkazywać, nie macie żadnego obowiązku mnie słuchać.  
– Ależ sir... – Harris spróbował się wtrącić, ale bezskutecznie.  
– Nie macie wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań, a jednak usłyszawszy o kłopotach mojej córki, bez wahania ruszyliście na pomoc. Dlaczego? – zapytał oficer, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że zna odpowiedź.  
– Bo... – Skryba rozejrzał się na towarzyszy, ale znikąd nie otrzymał wsparcia. – To znaczy... Chodzi o to, że... – Jak rzadko kiedy miał problem z doborem słów.  
– No wyduś to z siebie, Harris – zakpił Sharpe.  
– Bo uważamy pana za przyjaciela, sir. – Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich to Hagman udzielił odpowiedzi.  
– Świetnie – odparł pułkownik, siląc się na groźną minę. – Więc może w imię naszej wieloletniej przyjaźni moglibyście spełnić moją jedną małą prośbę?  
– Jaką, sir? – Harris odzyskał głos.  
– Przestańcie, do diabła, tytułować mnie „sir” – wycedził Sharpe przez zęby, z rozbawieniem obserwując ich reakcję.  
– Ale... – zaczął Hagman i urwał, zmieszany.  
– Mówcie mi Richard, proszę – dodał Sharpe znacznie bardziej miękkim tonem niż zamierzał.  
Twarz Harrisa powoli się rozpromieniła.  
– A może być Dick? – spytał nagle z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
– Nie przeginaj, Harris! – warknął oficer w odpowiedzi, ale w końcu także się roześmiał. – A może z tej okazji zdradzisz nam, jak ty masz na imię? – dorzucił.  
– Nie ma mowy – prychnął skryba. – I na moje szczęście już nie możesz nawet rozkazać, żebym ci powiedział.  
– Cholera, czemu ja nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? – mruknął Sharpe, udając zmartwionego.  
– Bo zawsze bardziej cię interesowały zgrabne kobietki niż wierni przyjaciele – odpowiedział mu Harper złośliwie. – I wiesz, co? Nie wiem, jak ci dwaj, ale ja tu jestem tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na panią Teresę – stwierdził, choć nawet gdyby Sharpe nie znał go tak dobrze, to choćby serdeczny uśmiech na twarzy Irlandczyka wskazywał, że ma na myśli coś całkiem przeciwnego.  
  


* * *

  
     Wyruszyli godzinę po świcie. Poprzedniego dnia zostawili za sobą Yorkshire i teraz już wrzosowiska, niskie kamienne murki po obu stronach drogi i wszechobecne stada owiec zaczęły ustępować bardziej leśnym terenom. Sharpe i Pat jechali przodem, Harris samotnie w środku, zaś Hagman i mały Patrick zamykali pochód. Korzystając z tego, że odległości pomiędzy nimi znacznie się wydłużyły i pierwsi jeźdźcy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu pozostałych, Sharpe podjął nareszcie temat, który nurtował go od dłuższego czasu.  
– Skąd wiedzieliście, że to Wickham? Harry Price odkrył to już po wyjeździe Harrisa.  
Harper zwlekał chwilę, nim odpowiedział na to pytanie.  
– Zastanawialiśmy się, kto cie nie lubi – odpowiedział wymijająco, siląc się na żartobliwy ton.  
– Pół przeklętej Anglii mnie nie lubi, Pat – prychnął oficer. – I Wickham wcale nie jest na pierwszym miejscu tej listy. Ale wy wiecie, kto jest, prawda?  
Irlandczyk zmieszał się do reszty.  
– Skoro ty wiesz i ja wiem, po co o tym rozmawiać – mruknął w końcu niechętnie, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal.  
– Bo chcę wiedzieć, co wy wiecie. I czego mi nie mówicie. A także dlaczego mi nie mówicie – odpowiedział Sharpe, starając się poskromić rosnącą irytację. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, nim domyślił się prawdy. Od początku czuł, że przyjaciele coś przed nim kryją, nie był jednak pewny, wolał więc obserwować ich bacznie, aż czymś się zdradzą. Dopiero ostatniej nocy fakty zaczęły układać mu się w logiczną całość. Nacisk Harrisa na winę Wickhama. Stosunkowo niewielka liczba osób, które w ogóle wiedziały o istnieniu Antonii, a także tych, z którymi Wickham i Parfitt mogli mieć styczność oraz których tropem mogli iść Harper i reszta. Wreszcie zaś tożsamość osoby, która nienawidziła go tak bardzo, że nakłoniła swego kochanka, by spróbował go zabić w bitewnym zamieszaniu. Poskładawszy to wszystko do kupy, Sharpe nie miał już wątpliwości, że w porwanie Antonii musiała być zamieszana Jane. I czuł narastającą złość, że przyjaciele ukryli przed nim ten fakt.  
– Nie mieliśmy pewności – powiedział Harper, choć bez przekonania. – I nie chcieliśmy cię denerwować – przyznał w końcu.  
– Denerwować?! – wykrzyknął Sharpe gniewnie. – Do licha ciężkiego, Pat! Moja córka została podstępem sprowadzona do Anglii i jest przetrzymywana w nieznanym miejscu przez ludzi, którzy najchętniej wbiliby mi nóż w plecy przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji! A ty mi, przeklęty irlandzki ośle, mówisz, że mam się nie denerwować?! – Nagle podniesiony głos sprawił, że wierzchowiec pułkownika zerwał się do biegu. Zirytowany jeździec nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, więc chcąc nie chcąc jego towarzysz także przyspieszył, by nie pozostać w tyle. – Zabiję sukę! – klął dalej Sharpe, nie zważając na gałęzie chłoszczące go po twarzy. Czuł, jak ulatuje z niego cały gniew i frustracja ostatnich tygodni. Dopiero po dłuższym galopie zatrzymał konia i odetchnął ciężko wilgotnym leśnym powietrzem.  
Harper zwolnił i dokłusował do niego. Pozostałych trzech towarzyszy nie było nawet widać. Irlandczyk dołączył do przyjaciela i bez słowa podał mu manierkę. Sharpe przyjął ją w milczeniu, napił się i oddał właścicielowi.  
– Tylko nie mów „a nie mówiłem”, bo dam ci w zęby – mruknął, unikając wzroku Harpera.  
Pat zachichotał cicho.  
– Raz już ze mną walczyłeś, nie wyszło ci to na dobre.  
– Bo nam przerwano – zauważył Sharpe. – Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy to powtórzyć?  
– Sugeruję, że powinieneś oszczędzać energię na wroga – odparł spokojnie Irlandczyk.  
– Znaczy jak dorwę Jane, pozwolisz mi dać jej w zęby? – Richard uśmiechnął się niezaznaczane.  
– I tak tego nie zrobisz – stwierdził Harper.  
– Bo to kobieta, a ja mam słabość do kobiet i mimo wszystko całkiem niezłe maniery?  
Patrick skinął głową.  
– To też. Ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że kiedyś ją kochałeś.  
Sharpe odwrócił głowę. Nie miał na to odpowiedzi.  
     Za nimi zastukały kopyta i po chwili spomiędzy drzew wyłonili się pozostali towarzysze.  
– My jedziemy tak wolno czy wy tak szybko? – zagadnął ich Hagman.  
Sharpe zastanowił się, czy powinien przyznać się przyjaciołom, że już wie o Jane, jednak Pat uprzedził go z odpowiedzią.  
– Richard chciał się pościągać, a ja musiałem walczyć o honor Irlandii – wyjaśnił wesoło.  
– I kto wygrał? – zaciekawił się jego syn.  
– Jeszcze nikt.  
– To w takim razie mogę się przyłączyć? – spytał chłopak entuzjastycznie.  
Sharpe wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Do pierwszej polany. Kto ostatni, ten ma dziś całonocną wartę. Co wy na to?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, uderzył konia łydkami. Zaskoczony kasztan skoczył naprzód, za nimi rozległo się dudnienie kopyt pozostałych wierzchowców oraz lekko przestraszony krzyk Harrisa:  
– Chłopaki, no co wy?! Przecież ja nie umiem jeździć! Zaczekajcie! Wolniej!  
Richard zignorował go i popędził konia.  
     W gruncie rzeczy nie lubił jeździć. Nie ufał koniom i nigdy nie czuł się zbyt pewnie na ich grzbiecie. Zostawszy oficerem, bardzo długo maszerował pieszo wraz ze swoimi podkomendnymi, gdyż nie było go stać na zakup wierzchowca. Uważał zresztą, że to słuszne – jeźdźcy bardziej rzucali się w oczy, przez co oficerowie zwykle stawali się pierwszymi celami wrogiej piechoty. W końcu jednak wyższa pozycja w batalionie zmusiła go, by zaczął pożyczać konie od swoich kolegów, aż wreszcie zdołał dorobić się własnego zwierzęcia. Praktyka czyni mistrza, a zatem choć nadal nie czuł się w siodle najlepiej, to już dawno przestało mu grozić, że straci równowagę i spadnie po każdym niespodziewanym zachowaniu wierzchowca. Od kiedy zaś Patrick-Henri dostał swego pierwszego kuca, Richard nagle ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że wyścigi zaczęły sprawiać mu przyjemność. Pędził więc dalej, rozkoszując się szybkością, wiatrem we włosach i dźwiękiem kopyt piątki zwierząt. Ktoś zaczął go doganiać i Sharpe obejrzał się przez ramię, spodziewając się któregoś z Harperów, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu najbliżej znajdował się Hagman. Niepozorna klacz starego kłusownika cwałowała z postawionymi uszami i błyskiem w oku, w niczym nie przypominając zwykłej siebie. Pułkownikowi przemknęło przez głowę, że pasowała do swego jeźdźca, który podobnie ożywał, ilekroć dzierżąc ukochany karabin, stawał oko w oko z celem.  
     Niespodziewanie na drodze przed nim pojawiło się zwalone drzewo. Richard nie był dostatecznie dobrym jeźdźcem, by ryzykować skok, jednak duma nie pozwalała mu poddać się w wyścigu, który sam zainicjował. Zacisnął więc zęby, dał koniowi łydkę na zachętę i zluzował nieco wodze, a kasztan, którego otrzymał w prezencie od Price'ów, bez wahania odbił się i zgrabnym susem przesadził przeszkodę. Sharpe poradził sobie ze skokiem nieco gorzej od wierzchowca – lądując, nie trafił w siodło i zamiast tego usiadł na karku zwierzęcia. Nie mając innego wyjścia, zwolnił nieco, by poprawić pozycję i kątem oka zauważył, że Hagman go wyprzedza. Obaj Harperowie bez trudu przeskoczyli przez pień i tylko Harris w ostatniej chwili wyhamował, omal nie spadając z konia, co skwitował głośnym przekleństwem. Sharpe spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie majaczyła już skąpana światłem słonecznym polana. Wzruszył ramionami, widząc, że i tak nie ma już szans na zwycięstwo, nie spieszył się więc, choć zerkał przez ramię, by mieć pewność, że ostatni jeździec w stawce nie spróbuje mu jeszcze zagrozić. Harris chyba jednak pogodził się już z porażką, bo obszedłszy pień dookoła, ruszył śladem przyjaciół zaledwie wyciągniętym kłusem.  
– Wygląda na to, że Patrick dziś się wyśpi – roześmiał się, kiedy dołączył do pozostałych na skraju polanki. – Popas? – zaproponował z nadzieją.  
– Popas – zgodził się Sharpe, klepiąc po szyi zdyszanego wierzchowca. Może i nie przepadał za końmi, ale musiał przyznać, że do tego akurat zaczynał czuć nutkę sympatii.  
– Kto wygrał? – zainteresował się Harris, kiedy już poluzował popręg przy siodle i przywiązał swego gniadosza do najbliższego drzewa.  
– Wujek Dan – odpowiedział mu Patrick.  
– Gdzieś ty się, u diabła, nauczył tak jeździć? – zdziwił się skryba.  
Hagman wzruszył ramionami.  
– Tu i ówdzie – odparł wymijająco. – Zresztą to nie moja zasługa, tylko jej. – Pogłaskał Lucy po chrapach, a klacz polizała go po dłoni.  
– Poza tym Harps nie mógł wygrać. Za dużo waży – zakpił Sharpe i przyjaciele zgodnie parsknęli śmiechem.  
  


* * *

  
     Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, Antonia biegła przed siebie, ignorując wołania Jane Sharpe. Zwinnie przeskoczyła murek, przecięła łąkę i dopiero kiedy gęstniejące zarośla zmusiły ją do zwolnienia, odetchnęła parę razy i poczuła, jak powoli wraca jej zdolność do rozsądnego myślenia. Nie miała przy sobie ani szylinga. Nie znała okolicy, a pamiętała, że w pobliżu nie znajdują się inne siedziby ludzkie. Już wtedy ją to dziwiło, teraz zaś nareszcie zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego. Pomyślała gorzko, że nie tylko to wydawało jej się dziwne w tym domu, ale ekscytacja rychłym spotkaniem z ojcem tłumiła wszelkie logiczne wnioski. Ojcem, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy tu nawet nie było...  
     Usiłując opanować płacz i zadyszkę po biegu, a zacząć rozważać, co należało dalej czynić, dziewczyna opadła na zwalone drzewo i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie podniosła głowy nawet wtedy, gdy usłyszała za sobą ciche kroki.  
– Możecie mnie zabić, skoro już i tak wszystko wiem – powiedziała butnie, zastanawiając się, czy słucha jej pani Sharpe czy też kapitan Johnson.  
– Nic nie wiesz, dziecko – odezwała się Jane cicho. Następnie podeszła bliżej i usiadła u boku pasierbicy.  
Dziewczyna uniosła głowę.  
– Czy pani w ogóle jest panią Sharpe? – zapytała drżącym głosem.  
– Tak – westchnęła kobieta, wciąż jednak unikając jej wzroku. – Dobrze, powiem ci prawdę – dodała po chwili.  
– Całą prawdę? – Antonia skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.  
– Całą prawdę i tylko prawdę – Jane prychnęła cicho, ale zaraz jej twarz przybrała znacznie poważniejszy wyraz. – Tak, twój ojciec o niczym nie wie, to ja pisałam te listy i to ja cię tu wezwałam – przyznała.  
– Dlaczego? – szepnęła Antonia, wciąż nie dowierzając. – Chodziło o mój majątek?  
Pani Sharpe przygryzła wargi i powoli skinęła głową.  
– Kiedy poznałam Richarda, byłam samotna i nieszczęśliwa, a do tego wciąż młoda i bardzo naiwna – zaczęła swoją opowieść. – On był taki przystojny i taki sławny. Bohater spod Talavery, ulubieniec dowództwa, wszystkie gazety się o nim rozpisywały. Imponował mi. Imponowało mi to, że zainteresował się kimś takim jak ja.  
– Więc kochała go pani? – Antonia posłała jej niemalże błagalne spojrzenie.  
– Chyba tak – wyznała Jane, spuszczając głowę. – Ale bardzo się zawiodłam – dodała głośniej, spoglądając na dziewczynę z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Richard miał tylko jedną miłość, wojnę. Kiedy jej zabrakło, sam szukał okazji do zwady. Mimo moich próśb wdawał się w kolejne pojedynki z dżentelmenami i pospolite burdy z ludźmi swojego pochodzenia. Nie interesowało go nic innego. Nie przeczytał w życiu ani jednej książki, nigdy nie był w teatrze, brakło mu ogłady towarzyskiej...  
– I nie widziała tego pani wcześniej? – Antonia wciąż pragnęła, by to wszystko okazało się kolejnym kłamstwem, jednak jej uwadze nie mogło umknąć, że opowiadając tę historię Jane po raz pierwszy wydała się jej rzeczywiście szczera. Zresztą dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że nawet jeśli starała się wmawiać sobie, że niczego takiego nie widzi, niechęć macochy wobec męża już dawno rzuciła się jej w oczy, podobnie jak strach i zmieszanie na twarzy Johnny'ego, ilekroć zapytała go o pułkownika. Wuj Frederico zresztą także nie przepadał za Anglikiem. A pani Sharpe znała go znacznie lepiej niż Jacinta.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie.  
– Richard potrafił zawrócić kobiecie w głowie. A ja znałam go stosunkowo krótko, kiedy zostałam zmuszona, by przyjąć jego oświadczyny.  
– Zmuszona? – powtórzyła Antonia coraz bardziej przerażona słowami macochy. Wiedziała, że ojciec może być daleki od jej wyobrażeń, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że aż do tego stopnia.  
– Starał się o mnie ktoś jeszcze. Straszny człowiek. – Jane zadrżała na samo wspomnienie. - Richard wydawał się odpowiedzią na moje modlitwy, skąd mogłam przypuszczać, że tak to się potoczy?  
– I co było dalej?  
Pani Sharpe wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Wpadł w kłopoty, to musiało się tak skończyć. Został oskarżony o kradzież i morderstwo. – Antonia wydała cichy jęk, ale kobieta mówiła dalej. – Zabrał wszystkie nasze oszczędności i uciekł do Francji. W końcu udało mu się jakoś wybronić z tych zarzutów, ale już nie wrócił do Anglii. Doniesiono mi, że osiadł z jakąś Francuzką i żyje tam z nią w grzechu może i do tej pory. A ja zostałam tu sama i gdyby nie George, ja i Johnny przymieralibyśmy dziś głodem.  
– Ale jeśli został zwolniony z zarzutów, to znaczy, że był niewinny, prawda? – rzekła Antonia, blada ze zdenerwowania. Jej wszystkie marzenia i wyobrażenia jedno po drugim obracały się w proch.  
– Kto wie? – odparła Jane wymijająco.  
Antonia drżącą ręką odgarnęła z czoła kosmyk włosów, które potargały się jej w czasie biegu.  
– Mieszka we Francji? – odezwała się w końcu. – Nie wie pani czasem, gdzie?  
– Nadal chcesz do niego pojechać? – zdziwiła się Jane.  
– A jakie mam inne wyjście? – Już wypowiadając te słowa, Antonia zdała sobie sprawę, że macocha jest ostatnią osobą, którą należało o to pytać, czuła się jednak tak zagubiona, że przyjęłaby w tej chwili poradę od każdego.  
– Mogłabyś zostać z nami.  
Antonia spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem. Miałaby zostać z ludźmi, którzy oszukali ją i wykorzystali jej naiwność do własnych celów? Z drugiej jednak strony panią Jane już znała i nie sądziła, by kobieta chciała ją skrzywdzić, ojciec zaś był jedną wielką niewiadomą i, jeśli macocha mówiła prawdę, mógł się okazać jeszcze gorszym opiekunem niż jego żona.  
– Wam chodzi tylko o moje pieniądze – powiedziała z wyrzutem, starając się ukryć, że rzeczywiście zastanawia się nad tą propozycją.  
– Przyznaję, taki był pierwotny plan – odparła Jane z zaskakującą otwartością. – George to wymyślił, ma ogromne długi karciane i zrobiłby wszystko, by je pokryć, a ja? Cóż, jeśli George zbankrutuje, my znajdziemy się na bruku. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że mój synek mógłby chodzić głodny, więc choć zdawałam sobie sprawę z okrucieństwa tego planu, pomogłam kapitanowi Johnsonowi wcielić go w życie. Żałuję, skarbie, bo nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię polubiłam. Jesteś wszak mimo wszystko moją pasierbicą. Jesteśmy rodziną.  
– Moją rodziną jest przede wszystkim ojciec – zauważyła Antonia.  
– Ojciec, który porzucił cię dla własnej wygody – przypomniała jej macocha.  
Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi.  
– To nadal mój ojciec – szepnęła. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy nowy pomysł. – Napiszmy do niego!  
Jane skrzywiła się w odpowiedzi, ale Antonia już się zapaliła.  
– Niech on zadecyduje, ma przecież do tego prawo. Jeśli mnie nie zechce, nie powinien protestować, a wtedy zostanę z panią i Johnnym.  
– Zapominasz, moje dziecko, że w grę wchodzi jeszcze twój majątek.  
Antonia zawahała się.  
– Nigdy dotąd się mną nie interesował – zauważyła.  
– Być może nie wiedział, że twój wuj nie żyje i że jesteś jego jedyną dziedziczką.  
– Więc nadal nie musi wiedzieć – zaproponowała dziewczyna, powoli odzyskując zwykła sobie pogodę ducha i gotowość do działania. – Nic mu o tym nie napiszemy, a swoją drogą i tak zasięgniemy porady prawnika. Oczywiście jeśli ojciec jednak wezwie mnie do siebie, zadbam o to, żeby pani i Johnny'emu także niczego nie zabrakło – dodała po chwili, kiedy Jane nie odpowiadała.  
– Richard nigdy na to nie pozwoli – stwierdziła w końcu kobieta ponuro. – Nienawidzi mnie, bo gdyby nie ja, mógłby poślubić tamtą Żabojadkę. Och, moje dziecko! – westchnęła. – Rozumiem twój entuzjazm, ale boję się, że jeśli pułkownik dowie się o wszystkim, będzie chciał zrobić nam krzywdę, choćby dla samej przyjemności zemsty.  
– Nie pozwolę na to! – zapewniła ją Antonia.  
– Myślisz, że ciebie posłucha? On nie liczy się z nikim.  
– Liczył się z moją matką – zauważyła dziewczyna nim zdała sobie sprawę, że tymi słowami mogła urazić macochę. Ta jednak nie wyglądała na zagniewaną.  
– Być może – odparła i nagle na jej bladej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Dobrze, napisz ten list. George zabierze go, kiedy będzie znowu jechał do Londynu. W Horse Guards powinni mieć aktualny adres pułkownika Sharpe'a.  
  


* * *

  
     Sir Willoughby nie znał dokładnego położenia domu Wickhama, wiedział jedynie, że znajduje się on gdzieś w lesie, z dala od innych siedzib ludzkich, co było na rękę parze spiskowców. Dlatego też Richard Sharpe zdecydował się rozdzielić swój mały oddział. Z użyciem pożyczonej od pewnego starego proboszcza mapy podzielili Devonshire na cztery równe części, ustalając, że spotkają się za kilka dni w miasteczku Hatherleigh, po czym każdy pojechał swoją drogą. Liczyli, że takich samotnych domostw nie może być w końcu w jednym hrabstwie zbyt wiele, jednak miejsce umówionego spotkania było już bliskie, a Harperowie nie trafili na żaden ślad. Owszem, obejrzeli dwie posiadłości, które według słów zapytanych przez nich mieszkańców odpowiadały opisowi, jednak pierwsza z nich była już w ruinie, w drugiej zaś mieściła się jedna z tych instytucji, którymi Pat miał nadzieję, że jego syn nie zainteresuje się jeszcze co najmniej przez dekadę, a najlepiej wcale. Wyglądało więc na to, że wrócą do pułkownika Sharpe'a z niczym, co niezmiernie potężnego Irlandczyka irytowało.  
– Może inni na niego trafili, tato – odezwał się pocieszająco Patrick.  
Ojciec rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie, że tego się właśnie obawiał. Nie z zazdrości – Pat nie był nawet zdolny do takiego uczucia, zwłaszcza wobec przyjaciół, jednak kiedy pomyślał, że będzie musiał spojrzeć Richardowi w oczy i przyznać, że nadal nie jest w stanie powiedzieć mu niczego użytecznego na temat Antonii, uznał, że już chyba wolałby zmierzyć się w pojedynkę z oddziałem Gwardii Cesarskiej[5].  
– Tato, mogę cię o coś zapytać? – Patrick podjechał bliżej, nie zważając na to, że potężny karosz ojca zaczyna gniewnie kłaść uszy w reakcji na towarzystwo kuca.  
– Odsuń się, dzieciaku, bo ten czort znowu spróbuje sprzedać Duchowi kopniaka – ofuknął go były sierżant.  
– To nie moja wina, że on myśli, że ciągle jest ogierem – mruknął chłopak pod nosem, ale posłusznie zwiększył odległość i uspokajająco poklepał kuca po szyi. – Nie rozumiem, tato, jak żona pułkownika mogła mu zrobić coś takiego. Przecież są rodziną!  
Harper senior uśmiechnął się ponuro, zastanawiając się, jak bez wchodzenia w szczegóły najlepiej wyjaśnić synowi zawiłości sytuacji Sharpe'ów.  
– Żona rzecz nabyta – stwierdził w końcu sentencjonalnie, rad, że Ramona jest w tej chwili daleko.  
– Ale mama nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła, nawet jeśli ciągle się odgraża, że tak, prawda, tato?  
– Prawda, bo, jak zawsze jej powtarzam, gdzie by wtedy znalazła drugiego takiego męża? – Pat wyszczerzył zęby. – Ale pan Sharpe to co innego. Kiedy tylko go poznałem, powiedziałem do wujka Dana, że musimy go pilnować, bo jak tylko jakaś kobietka na niego spojrzy, od razu głupieje do cna.  
– Znaczy – stracił głowę dla pani Sharpe? A potem dla pani Lucille? I teraz ma przez to kłopoty, bo ta pierwsza jest zazdrosna? – zastanawiał się na głos Patrick junior.  
Jego ojciec westchnął ciężko.  
– To nie jest takie proste, synu – odpowiedział niechętnie. – Ale zapamiętaj jedno. Jane Sharpe na pewno nie jest tu niewinną ofiarą. A choćby i była, to nic nie dałoby jej prawa do porwania Antonii.  
– Jaka ona jest? – dopytywał chłopak.  
– Kto, pani Jane? – Pat nie był pewien, czy nadąża za tokiem myśli syna.  
– Nie. Ta Antonia.  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się.  
– Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, jaką ja ją pamiętam. Mała, jasnowłosa, w białej sukienczynie. Ale beczała mniej niż ty, to muszę jej przyznać.  
– To ile ona ma lat? – skrzywił się Patrick.  
– Teraz? Coś koło piętnastu chyba.  
– Ach, za stara – skwitował chłopak, który sam był niewiele młodszy.  
Jego ojciec parsknął śmiechem.  
– A co, Sharpe'ówny ci się zachciewa? Toż to Angielka, poganka – zakpił. Nie zamierzał przyznawać, że coś takiego przeszło mu już kiedyś przez głowę. Ramonie zresztą także, z tym że oboje myśleli raczej o Dominique. Zresztą żadne z nich nigdy by się do snucia podobnych marzeń nie przyznało.  
– Ale w połowie Hiszpanka, a Hiszpanie to katolicy, prawda? – zauważył Patrick bystro. – Zresztą ja nie o tym myślałem. Nie zamierzam się żenić, nigdy w życiu. To musi być strasznie nudne! Poza tym dziewczyny są głupie, całkiem nas nie rozumieją.  
– Wiesz synu, mnie się zdaje, że to my zupełnie nie rozumiemy ich – odparł mężczyzna pół żartem, pół serio i stanął w strzemionach, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. – Zdaje się, że dotarliśmy do celu. – Zastanowił się, czy będą pierwsi. Pewnie nie, stracili wszak trochę czasu na odszukanie dwóch podejrzanych domów, inni jednak także mogli trafić na jakiś trop.  
     Bez trudu odszukali karczmę – na szczęście była tylko jedna w całym miasteczku – i, uwiązawszy konie przed drzwiami, weszli do środka.  
– Chyba jeszcze nie ma pozostałych – odezwał się cicho Patrick junior.  
Pat wciąż mrugał, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemnego, zadymionego wnętrza.  
– Ich konie mogą być w stajni – odparł, wiedząc, że i jego syn nie mógł się jeszcze dokładnie rozejrzeć po całej w połowie zapełnionej sali. Nagle zamarł i zacisnął palce na ramieniu chłopaka. – Wychodzimy – syknął.  
Patrick spojrzał na ojca z zaskoczeniem, jednak, nie mając większego wyjścia, posłusznie dał się wyprowadzić na zewnątrz.  
– Co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony, kiedy znaleźli się ponownie na zewnątrz.  
– Obejdź budynek i sprawdź, czy ma jakieś inne wyjścia – rozkazał mu Pat, wycofawszy się w cień rzucany przez rosnący naprzeciwko karczmy rozłożysty kasztanowiec.  
– Ale...  
– Nie pyskować, wykonać! – Irlandczyk, nie będąc tego nawet do końca świadomym, przyjął swój stary ton sierżanta. Kiedy wydawał w ten sposób rozkazy, nie musiał zwykle powtarzać dwa razy – mało kto miał dość odwagi, by z nim dyskutować.  
     Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami i, niepocieszony, odmaszerował we wskazanym przez ojca kierunku, a ten odetchnął głośno i zdjął z ramienia karabin, z czułością gładząc jego kolbę. Nie, nie przywidziało mu się. W kącie karczmy, zwrócony profilem do wejścia, siedział kapitan George Wickham.  
     Kiedy jego syn wrócił ze swojej misji, meldując, że, nie licząc niewielkiego wejścia do prywatnego mieszkania gospodarzy, do karczmy prowadzą tylko jedne drzwi, Pat miał już gotowy plan działania. Wygrzebał z kieszeni garść monet i podał je chłopakowi.  
– Zostaniesz tu – polecił. – Pójdziesz do środka, zamówisz sobie coś do jedzenia, a potem usiądziesz naprzeciwko takiego grubego blond elegancika, który siedzi sam w kącie po prawej i nie spuścisz go z oka, a kiedy zacznie zbierać się do odjazdu, natychmiast przyjdziesz tu i mi o tym doniesiesz. A potem wrócisz do karczmy i zaczekasz na pułkownika Sharpe'a. Powiesz mu...  
– Ale tato...  
– Cicho, dzieciaku – zezłościł się Irlandczyk. – Ostatnio zrobiłeś się stanowczo zbyt pyskaty – prychnął, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
– Tato, ale pułkownik! – powtórzył Patrick głośniej i dla poparcia swoich słów wskazał ręką na coś za plecami ojca.  
Pat odwrócił się i dostrzegł Richarda i Daniela nadjeżdżających powoli zachodnim traktem. Zaklął siarczyście, gorączkowo myśląc nad nowym planem. Jednego był pewien – nie może pozwolić, by Sharpe niespodziewanie natknął się na Wickhama w środku pełnego ludzi zajazdu.  
– Idź do środka i pilnuj fircyka – zalecił i lekko pchnął syna w stronę drzwi, a sam przybrał niewinny uśmiech i dziarsko ruszył na spotkanie przyjaciół.  
– Richard, Dan – przywitał nadjeżdżających pozornie wesołym i beztroskim tonem. – Trafiliście na jakiś trop?  
Oficer potrząsnął głową.  
– A ty? – spytał krótko.  
– Być może – odpowiedział Pat wymijająco. – Nie tutaj – dodał, w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół. – Tam – wskazał na zabudowania po drugiej stronie drogi i, nie czekając na przyzwolenie, ujął wodze kasztana Sharpe'a tuż przy pysku i poprowadził go w tamtym kierunku. Hagman, jak zwykle nie pytając o nic, podążył ich śladem.  
Pułkownik nie był równie cierpliwy.  
– Co jest, do diabła? – warknął i wyrwał lejce z dłoni Irlandczyka. – Jesteśmy zmęczeni, właśnie dotarliśmy do karczmy, a ty każesz mam odstawiać jakieś cyrki? Gadaj! – zażądał.  
– Patrick – odezwał się nagle Hagman. Harper spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjacielowi chodzi o jego syna, który nadbiegał właśnie od strony gospody. W obawie, by nie okazało się, że i Wickham zaraz znajdzie się na zewnątrz, Irlandczyk, nie czekając na swego jedynaka, ponaglił towarzyszy, by skryli się za pobliską stodołą.  
– Zaraz wyjaśnię – przyrzekł i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się w stronę chłopaka.  
Patrick junior, zdyszany, ledwo wyhamował przed ojcem. Wyprężył się jak struna, niczym zawodowy żołnierz i dopiero stojąc na baczność, złożył swój meldunek.  
– Fircyk zostaje na noc, tato. Kazał sobie przygotować najlepszy pokój.  
– Fircyk? – powtórzył za nim Sharpe, marszcząc brwi i w końcu zeskoczył z siodła.  
– Wickham – odparł Harper krótko, wiedząc, że nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność.  
– Wickham tu jest?! – Richard zacisnął palce na rękojeści rapieru i natychmiast skierował się w stronę karczmy.  
– Czekaj – syknął Irlandczyk, usiłując złapać go za ramię, Hagman zaś bez słowa zajechał mu drogę.  
– Spokojnie, sir, już nam nie ucieknie – mruknął, zsiadając z konia.  
– Potrzebujemy planu – dodał Harper zachęcająco, zadowolony, że oficer przynajmniej pozwolił się zatrzymać.  
– Mam plan – odwarknął Sharpe, trzęsąc się z wściekłości. – Pójdę tam, przyłożę mu lufę do jaj i zagrożę, że odstrzelę jedno po drugim, jeśli nie powie, gdzie jest Antonia. A potem strzelę i tak.  
– Bardzo dobry plan – zgodził się natychmiast Irlandczyk, starając się przybrać możliwie kojący ton. – Tylko wprowadziłbym do niego niewielką korektę, jeśli można, sir – użył tego tytułu, podobnie jak Dan przed chwilą, ponieważ wiedział, że to złagodzi nieco Sharpe'a.  
– Korektę? – Pułkownik oddał wodze Hagmanowi, a sam zbliżył się do węgła i wyjrzał zza stodoły.  
– Patrick, idź, miej go na oku – polecił tymczasem Harper synowi. – I nie ruszaj się stamtąd, cokolwiek by się nie działo.  
Widać było, że chłopak wprost umiera z ciekawości, jednak najwyraźniej towarzystwo wściekłego Sharpe'a nie nastrajało go dość dobrze do zadawania pytań, odparł więc tylko „tak jest, sir” i pobiegł z powrotem w kierunku karczmy.  
     Pułkownik, który wyraźnie wracał już do jakiej takiej równowagi po chwili zaślepienia, zdjął karabin z ramienia i zaczął go ładować.  
– Chciałeś odstrzelić mu jajca z nienaładowanej broni? – Harper nie mógł powstrzymać się od drobnej kpiny.  
Hagman posłał mu kuksańca.  
– Dan, masz jeszcze ten swój pistolecik-zabawkę? – zapytał oficer kłusownika, ignorując Irlandczyka.  
Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
– Sprzedałem parę lat temu. I tak nie miałem do niego więcej kul. – Niewielki kieszonkowy pistolet Daniel znalazł kiedyś przy zastrzelonym przez siebie francuskim pułkowniku, jednak choć było to poręczne cacko, zdobycie kul tak małego kalibru nie było prostą sprawą, więc zawsze oszczędzał je jak mógł.  
     Pat kilka lat wcześniej sprawił sobie karabin Bakera, dokładnie taki, jaki nosił kiedyś na ramieniu jako strzelec i jaki widniał w herbie jego dublińskiej karczmy. Zdjął go teraz z ramienia i poklepał znacząco.  
– Szkoda, że nie zabrałem ze sobą pana Nocka – stwierdził z odrobiną żalu. Potężna, siedmiolufowa strzelba, która została oryginalnie zaprojektowana do walk na morzu, a która okazała się niepraktyczna, jako że mało który marynarz miał dość siły, by jej używać, była prawdziwą dumą sierżanta Harpera, odkąd dostał ją w prezencje od Sharpe'a wiele lat wcześniej.  
Pułkownik zastanowił się przez moment.  
– Trudno – stwierdził. – Masz. – Sięgnął po swój pistolet, który, w przeciwieństwie do karabinu, był naładowany, i podał go Danielowi. – Wickham nie powinien cię rozpoznać, pójdziesz tam, przystawisz mu to do kręgosłupa i grzecznie poprosisz o małą rozmowę na zewnątrz. My z Patem zaczekamy tutaj. – Odwrócił się i szarpnął za drzwi stodoły, które otworzyły się bez trudu.  
– Tak jest, sir – odparł Hagman. – To jest, Richard... – poprawił się natychmiast, przyjmując broń.  
     Sharpe i Harper weszli do budynku i zatrzymali się na moment, by pozwolić oczom przyzwyczaić się do półmroku. Pat jako pierwszy zauważył śpiącego w kącie na kupie siana wieśniaka. Zbliżył się i potrząsnął nim, a kiedy ten nie zareagował, uniósł go za kołnierz i postawił do pionu. Mężczyzna uniósł jedną powiekę i zaklął cicho, jednak zaraz umilkł, uświadomiwszy sobie, że znajduje się na łasce olbrzyma oraz jego równie groźnie wyglądającego towarzysza. Pat uśmiechnął się złowrogo, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że choć na co dzień jest uosobieniem łagodności, jego wygląd zwykle robi wrażenie na obcych.  
– To twoja stodoła? – zapytał niskim głosem.  
– T-tak, proszę jaśnie pana – wystękał chłop, trzeźwiejąc w tempie zaskakującym nawet jego samego.  
– Chcemy ją od ciebie wynająć na dzisiejszy wieczór. – Irlandczyk wcisnął mu do ręki monetę. – Pójdziesz sobie, wypijesz nasze zdrowie i wrócisz najwcześniej jutro rano – polecił.  
– Tak jest. – Nieco uspokojony wieśniak szybko ukrył pieniądz za pazuchą. – Potrzeba czegoś jeszcze jaśnie panom? – Łypnął na przywiązującego tymczasem konie do wrót Hagmana, który prawdopodobnie nawet we fraku wyglądałby raczej na włóczęgę niż „jaśnie pana”.  
– Niczego – odpadł Sharpe, sprawdzając, czy stodołę da się zamknąć od wewnątrz.  
– Ale nie będą tu panowie robić czegoś niezgodnego z prawem? – zaniepokoił się nagle chłop.  
– Precz! – warknął Pat, postępując krok w jego stronę. Tamten nie czekał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i pędem pobiegł w kierunku gospody.  
– Tylko nikomu ani słowa, bo znajdę i zabiję, choćbyś się pod ziemię zapadł – zawołał za nim Harper i wyszczerzył zęby do rozbawionych przyjaciół.  
Hagman poklepał swoją klacz po szyi, sprawdził jeszcze raz pistolet i zatknął go za pasek.  
– Czekaj. – Sharpe zdjął płaszcz, który miał przewieszony przez siodło i podał kłusownikowi, który narzucił go sobie na ramiona, ukrywając w ten sposób broń.  
– No to idę. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, zupełnie jakby wybierał się na przechadzkę po parku i niespiesznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku gospody.

 

* * *

  
     Na wieść o niespodziewanej bliskości Wickhama, Sharpe'a ogarnęła wściekłość tak silna, że w pierwszym odruchu był gotów rzucić się i rozszarpać go gołymi rękami. I gdyby nie Harper i Hagaman, możliwe, że właśnie to by uczynił. Wystarczyła jednak chwila, by ochłonął, a wtedy złość przerodziła się w dziwną satysfakcję. Poszukiwania i podchody dobiegały końca. Richard miał już w głowie gotowy plan działania, a co ważniejsze, wróg jeszcze nie był świadom, że jego koniec był bliski. Sharpe poczuł, jak spływa na niego spokój połączony z nutką ekscytacji – emocje podobne do tych, jakie odczuwał, szykując się do bitwy. Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Po tygodniach bezczynności w końcu mógł podjąć jakieś konkretne działanie. Cała frustracja, nagromadzona przez te wszystkie dni, jakie upłynęły, od kiedy dowiedział się o zjawieniu się Antonii w Anglii, nareszcie miała znaleźć ujście. Nadszedł czas zemsty.  
     Żałował jedynie, że nie mógł sprowadzić wroga osobiście, obawiał się jednak, że były kapitan zbyt wcześnie go rozpozna, rujnując cały plan. Choć Hagman także odegrał swoją rolę w wydarzeniach, jakie rozegrały się w Keighley parę miesięcy przed powrotem Napoleona z Elby, z ich trójki miał najmniej styczności z Wickhamem, a jego niska pozycja społeczna gwarantowała, że ktoś pokroju ich przeciwnika nie zwrócił raczej na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Sharpe ufał kłusownikowi, na którego spokoju i doświadczeniu wielokrotnie polegał, jednak pomimo to zniecierpliwiony spacerował w tę i we w tę po stodole, nie mogąc doczekać się jego powrotu. Pat, stojący na warcie u drzwi, posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się, dopóki nie zauważył Daniela zbliżającego się z Wickhamem. Z daleka wyglądali niemalże jak starzy przyjaciele, którzy, napiwszy się, nieco chwiejnym krokiem wychodzą z karczmy, trzymając się pod rękę. Zastanawiać mogła tylko wyraźna różnica w ich odzieniu, tę jednak także można było wytłumaczyć – niejeden arystokrata opuszczał czasem podobne lokale, wyprowadzany przez znacznie bardziej trzeźwego służącego. Jednym słowem nie budzili podejrzeń i nikt z przechodniów nie odgadłby, że przyczyną sztywnego, niepewnego chodu blondyna o bogatym stroju jest pistolet, przytknięty mu do żeber przez jego o wiele mniej eleganckiego towarzysza.  
     Sharpe z satysfakcją odnotował, że Wickham znacznie przytył od ich ostatniego spotkania, a do tego wyraźnie łysieje. Na dalsze obserwacje nie miał już czasu. Zauważywszy dawnego wroga, mężczyzna szarpnął się, wyraźnie myśląc o ucieczce, jednak dźgnięty w bok pistoletem, którego Hagman nie musiał już ukrywać, przełknął ślinę i, starając się zachować kamienną twarz, dał się wprowadzić do stodoły. Tym razem to Dan stanął na warcie w drzwiach budynku, zaś Harper, przejąwszy więźnia, sprawnie skrępował mu ręce na plecach i pchnął go na siano, gdzie jeszcze niedawno spał właściciel obiektu.  
     Z karczmy po drugiej stronie drogi dochodziły ich przez otwarte drzwi pijackie śpiewy, w najbliższym otoczeniu nie było zaś zbyt wielu zabudowań. Pułkownik uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc, że cokolwiek tu się wydarzy, miejscowi prawdopodobnie nie zwrócą na to uwagi. Powoli, jakby z namaszczeniem, wyciągnął z pochwy swój ciężki kawaleryjski rapier i, oparłszy go sobie na ramieniu, ze złowrogim uśmiechem zbliżył się do więźnia.  
– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, kapitanie – zaczął pozornie beznamiętnym tonem. – Ach, nie, zapomniałem, już nie „kapitanie”. Zdegradowali cię, bo nawet knuć nie potrafisz jak należy. Bezużyteczna gnida. – Zaśmiał się krótko i niespodziewanie sprzedał więźniowi silnego kopniaka w bok.  
     Wickham zwinął się z bólu, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Sharpe był pod wrażeniem, spodziewał się, że przeciwnik zmoczy się na sam jego widok, zupełnie jak kiedyś lord Rossendale. Jane zawsze miała dziwny gust, jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn, pomyślał gorzko.  
– Zadam ci jedno proste pytanie, gnido – podjął. – Jeśli twoja odpowiedź mi się spodoba, może dam ci żyć. Jeśli nie, następnym razem będę celował w szczękę.  
– Jeśli pan pułkownik pozwoli – odezwał się wesoło Harper i wplótł palce w rzadkie włosy więźnia, siłą odchylając jego głowę do tyłu.  
Zauważywszy, że w ręku Irlandczyka pojawił się nóż, Wickham pisnął cicho. Richard skinął głową.  
– Oczywiście, sierżancie, czyńcie honory.  
Harper przysunął ostrze do ucha związanego.  
– A pytanie brzmi tak – kontynuował pułkownik. – Gdzie. Jest. Moja. Córka? – wycedził niskim głosem.  
– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Sharpe – stęknął więzień, bezskutecznie usiłując odwrócić głowę.  
Oficer skinął głową, a Pat zwinnie odwrócił nóż w ręku i rękojeścią uderzył swoją ofiarę w nos. Tym razem Wickham wrzasnął. Richard uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
– Prymityw! – jęknął więzień, z trudem łapiąc powietrze otwartymi ustami, po których spływała krew. – Bądź mężczyzną, Sharpe, zrób to sam, zamiast wysługiwać się swoim brytanem. Choć raz zachowaj się, jakbyś był dżentelmenem.  
– Dżentelmenem? Jak ty? – prychnął Richard. – A pamiętasz, jak kazałeś swoim ludziom zaatakować niewinnych robotników? Jak posłałeś swojego kundla, żeby pobił biedną kobietę, moją przyjaciółkę? Pewnie już nawet jej nie pamiętasz?  
– Lubiłeś ją, co? – zakpił Wickham. – Bo ona ciebie na pewno. Umierała z twoim imieniem na ustach, wiesz? Dick Sharpe was dorwie – przedrzeźnił cienkim, piskliwym głosem.  
Pułkownik zmarszczył brwi.  
– O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? – warknął, zapominając o ostrożności i pochodząc bliżej.  
Więzień, korzystając z okazji, splunął w jego kierunku, lecz nie trafił. Harper natychmiast wymierzył karę, potrząsając wciąż trzymającą go za włosy dłonią tak energicznie, że aż krew rozprysnęła się na boki. Sharpe cofnął się zaś i zderzył się z Hagmanem, który, usłyszawszy słowa Wickhama, porzucił swoją pozycję przy drzwiach.  
– Błagała o litość, pewnie tak samo, jak wtedy Saundersa. – Były kapitan, czując swoją szansę na odwet, uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. – A kiedy wyciągnąłem nóż, aż się poryczała. Szkoda, że musiałem się ograniczyć tylko do jednego pchnięcia, ale sam rozumiesz, to musiało wyglądać na wypadek. – Trzej strzelcy stali w bezruchu i wpatrywali się w przeciwnika, a na ich twarzach powoli pojawiało się zrozumienie. Wickham pochylił się naprzód, nareszcie wyrywając włosy z żelaznego uścisku Harpera i z nieskrywaną przyjemnością mówił dalej. – Głupia suka, zawsze lubiła pchać się w sprawy, które jej nie dotyczyły. Głupia, ale odważna, śledziła mnie, wyobrażasz sobie? Usłyszała nas z Jane... A, właśnie, żoneczka cię pozdrawia, Dickie. – Wyszczerzył zęby upiornie czerwone od krwi.  
Sharpe zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że przeciwnik usiłuje go sprowokować. Jak znał Wickhama, smakowanie się w tego rodzaju zbrodni nie było w jego stylu – kapitan posłużyłby się raczej jakimś najemnikiem, zaś z braku takowego załatwiłby sprawę tak, by jak najmniej pobrudzić sobie ręce. Potem zaś starałby się jak najszybciej zapomnieć o widoku krwi, który mógłby zepsuć mu przyjemność z najbliższego posiłku. Nie, to musiała być prowokacja, a Richard nie zamierzał dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
– To ty zabiłeś Sal... – szepnął Hagman z niedowierzaniem.  
– Sharpie, powiedz swojemu kundlowi, żeby zwracał się do mnie jak do dżentelmena, którym, w przeciwieństwie do was, jestem. – Wickham coraz bardziej się rozkręcał. – Szkoda, że nie miałem czasu, żeby pokazać twojej przyjaciółeczce, jak to robi dżentelmen... – zachichotał opętańczo.  
     Tego było Sharpe'owi za wiele. Zapominając o wcześniejszych postanowieniach, gwałtownym ruchem uniósł rapier i z okrzykiem wściekłości rzucił się na wroga. Nie zadał jednak ostatecznego ciosu, bo ktoś wpadł na niego z boku, wytrącając go z równowagi. Odwrócił się z przekleństwem na ustach, spodziewając się, że to Harper po raz kolejny chce przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu, dostrzegł, że to Hagman go powstrzymał.  
– Nie tak, sir – powiedział cicho stary kłusownik.  
– Dan. – Sharpe silił się na spokój, choć jego głos drżał ze zdenerwowania. – On zabił Sally – powtórzył, zupełnie jakby przyjaciel wciąż tego nie rozumiał.  
– Wiem. – Hagman był bardzo blady, lecz zaskakująco spokojny. – Ale to nie zwróci jej życia. A ona by nie chciała, żebyśmy przez nią stali się mordercami.  
– My już jesteśmy mordercami, Dan – wytknął Sharpe, ponownie unosząc rapier.  
Stary kłusownik potrząsnął głową.  
– Zabójcami, tak. Ale nie mordercami. Oddajmy go pod sąd. Proszę, sir. Richard. Proszę. – Spojrzał w oczy pułkownika, czego zwykle nie robił – żołnierze wcześnie uczyli się, by nigdy nie patrzeć w oczy oficerom. Ale Sharpe nie był już jego oficerem. Był przyjacielem, sam to przecież powiedział. Richard zaklął i powoli opuścił broń.  
– Co, Dickie, czyżbyś zmiękł na starość – zakpił Wickham i Sharpe nagle uświadomił sobie, że przeciwnik się boi. Bezczelna gadanina zdegradowanego kapitana nie świadczyła o jego odwadze czy nawet zadęciu, lecz brała się ze strachu tak silnego, że więzień robił wszystko, by jak najszybciej doprowadzić do końca. Musiał wiedzieć, że nie ujdzie z życiem, chciał więc umrzeć szybko i możliwie bezboleśnie. A Richard nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.  
– Pat, ucisz gnidę – rzucił przez ramię.  
Irlandczyk natychmiast uderzył więźnia pięścią w skroń, pozbawiając go przytomności.  
– Harps! – odezwał się ktoś nowy ze strony niepilnowanych chwilowo drzwi.  
Wszyscy trzej bezzwłocznie odwrócili głowy, a ich dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do broni, choć przecież rozpoznali głos Harrisa. Co gorsza, u boku skryby, szeroko otwierając usta z zaskoczenia zastaną sytuacją, stał Patrick junior.  
– Richard, Dan. – Widząc, że zbyt późno ostrzegł Harpera, że obserwuje go syn, nowo przybyły z pozornym spokojem przywitał się z przyjaciółmi. – Nieprzytomny? – spytał, wskazując głową na więźnia.  
Pat pochylił się nad leżącym i uniósł jego powiekę, by się upewnić.  
– Jak kościelny w poniedziałek – odpowiedział.  
– Dobrze. – Harris skinął głową. – Znalazłem ją... to znaczy je! – ogłosił tryumfalnie.  
– Gdzie? – Sharpe wsunął rapier do pochwy i zwrócił się w stronę skryby.  
– Jeśli wyruszymy w najbliższym czasie, będziemy tam jutro wcześnie po południu. Zapamiętałem drogę, możemy jechać nocą.  
Pułkownik skinął głową, rzucił wciąż nieprzytomnemu Wickhamowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, po czym podjął decyzję.  
– Jedźmy.  
Powstrzymując się od pytań, przyjaciele zebrali swoje rzeczy i jeden za drugim opuścili stodołę. Sharpe odwiązał wierzchowce, podał wodze swojego kasztana Patowi, Lucy zaś Danielowi, zatrzasnął drzwi, zaryglował je i wydobył z kieszeni krzesiwo. Hagman wypuścił lejce z ręki i postąpił krok naprzód, jednak jeśli chciał ponownie zaoponować, powstrzymał się na widok zaciętego wyrazu twarzy dawnego dowódcy. Pułkownik rozejrzał się, znalazł wiązkę siana, mogącą służyć jako podpałka, jednak ponieważ była wilgotna, gniewnie cisnął ją na bok. Przy okazji spłoszył klacz kłusownika, która odskoczyła gwałtownie i zatrzymała się parę jardów dalej. Dopiero wtedy obejrzał się, napotkał spojrzenia towarzyszy, westchnął ciężko i schował krzesiwo z powrotem do kieszeni.  
– Jedźmy – powtórzył z rezygnacją i przyciągnął do siebie kasztana.  
– Patrick, przyprowadź nasze konie – polecił Irlandczyk synowi, przyglądającemu się pułkownikowi z zaniepokojoną miną.  
Ułamek sekundy później zza stodoły rozległ się stłumiony trzask.  
– Ucieka! – wrzasnął Harper junior i w przypływie dziecinnej odwagi zerwał się, by zastąpić Wickhamowi drogę.  
Więzień musiał być wciąż zamroczony po wcześniejszym ciosie, bo w półmroku zmierzchu wziął chyba wysokiego nastolatka za mężczyznę i zawrócił, nie próbując z nim walczyć. Dostrzegł kręcącą się w pewnej odległości od pozostałych przeciwników Lucy i rzucił się w jej stronę. Dopadł klaczy równo z Sharpe'em i tylko potknięcie się uchroniło go od potężnego ciosu rapieru. Upadłszy, przeturlał się pod brzuchem zwierzęcia i, znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie, podciągnął się za zwisające wodze. Harper i Hagman stali wciąż przy stodole z uniesioną bronią, lecz żaden nie wystrzelił, w obawie, by nie postrzelić Richarda ani Patricka. Sharpe łokciem naparł na konia, chcąc zepchnąć go z drogi. Przerażona Lucy zarżała dziko i, osaczona z dwóch stron, nagle stanęła dęba. Sharpe odskoczył, natomiast Wickham, mniej sprawny i dodatkowo osłabiony, nie zdołał uniknąć ciosu jednego z wierzgających kopyt i, uderzony w głowę, zwalił się jak kłoda pod konia. Klacz opadła na przednie nogi, wierzgnęła zadem i pogalopowała w noc.  
     Sharpe przypadł do przeciwnika i przewrócił go na plecy, by napotkać szkliste spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu. Wickham nie żył. Pułkownik zaklął cicho i podniósł się z klęczek. Po chwili jednak zmienił zdanie i ukucnął, by przeszukać zwłoki. Nie było tam zbyt wiele. Sakiewka zmarłego była prawie pusta, w jednej z kieszeni znajdowało się pojedyncze cygaro oraz kilkakrotnie złożony papier, prawdopodobnie list, którego adresata Richard nie był w stanie odczytać z powodu ciemności. Schował pismo za pazuchę, bo choć nie podejrzewał, by zawierało coś interesującego, z czystej ciekawości chciał przekonać się, z kim mógł korespondować ktoś taki jak Wickham. Przeszukawszy kieszenie, obejrzał jeszcze nadgarstki trupa.  
– Musiał znaleźć w tym sianie kawałek szkła z rozbitej butelki – stwierdził, dostrzegłszy świeże skaleczenia na przegubach, powstałe zapewne kiedy więzień przecinał krępujący go sznurek. Wzruszył ramionami, podniósł się i bez słowa odebrał Harperowi wodze swojego kasztana. Lekko wskoczył na siodło i obejrzał się na przyjaciół.  
– Prowadź, Harris.  
– Patrick, daj Ducha wujkowi Danowi i chodź, pojedziesz ze mną – zarządził Harper senior.  
Sharpe'owi przemknęło przez głowę, że pewnie nawet za niepozorną Lucy ktoś będzie tęsknił bardziej niż za Wickhamem.  
Nastolatek tymczasem cofnął się od wyciągniętej dłoni ojca.  
– Pojadę z wujkiem – odpowiedział cicho. – Duch uniesie nas obu.  
Pat przyglądał mu się badawczo przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu jednak machnął ręką i dosiadł swojego huntera irlandzkiego, ruszając za oficerem.  
  


* * *

  
     Patrick jechał w absolutnym milczeniu, co było do niego niepodobne. Siedzący przed nim w jednym siodle Dan domyślał się przyczyny markotności chłopca, ale nie uważał, by to on powinien z nim porozmawiać, nie odzywał się więc także, pogrążony we własnych niewesołych rozmyślaniach. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego powstrzymał Sharpe'a od zabicia Wickhama. Jeszcze wczoraj przysiągłby, że gdyby dorwał zabójcę Sal, bez wahania wymierzyłby mu sprawiedliwość. Kiedy jednak stanął oko w oko z winowajcą i usłyszał jego szyderstwa, okrutne, a przecież podszyte strachem, nagle nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Przed oczyma stanęła mu Sally z tym pełnym dezaprobaty wyrazem twarzy i groźnie zmarszczonymi brwiami – zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy znów nie mieli co zjeść na kolację i Dan zasugerował nieśmiało, że może poszedłby na łowy do lasu sir Willoughby'ego. Czy właśnie skrajem tego lasu przechodziła Sal wracając do domu tamtej nocy? Hagman potrząsnął głową. Jaki sens miały teraz podobne rozważania? Sal nie żyła, nie żył także jej zabójca ani też lord Parfitt, na którego ziemi rozegrała się zapewne ta zbrodnia. I tylko jakiś złośliwy głosik w głowie kłusownika powtarzał, że skoro Wickham i tak był martwy, to jego szlachetność na nic się zdała i mógł równie dobrze pomóc pułkownikowi zakończyć sprawę od razu, jak przystało prawdziwym mężczyznom.  
– Wujku? – zagadnął Patrick cicho, wychylając się przez ramię Hagmana. – Nie pogniewasz się, jak cię o coś zapytam?  
– Ja się nigdy nie gniewam. – Daniel uśmiechnął się smutno, przypuszczając już, czego może dotyczyć pytanie.  
– Czy my jesteśmy mordercami, jak powiedział pułkownik Sharpe?  
Hagman skrzywił się. Nie wiedział, jak długo nastolatek stał w drzwiach, będąc świadkiem tego, co działo się w stodole. Pomyślał, że Harris powinien był wcześniej dać znać o ich przybyciu.  
– To był wypadek, sam przecież widziałeś – odparł, nagle irracjonalnie zły nie tylko na siebie i przyjaciół, ale nawet na Wickhama za to, że dał się zabić akurat na oczach chłopca.  
– Ale pułkownik i tak chciał go zabić. I mój ojciec... – Głos Patricka nieznacznie drżał. – Widziałem, jak mój ojciec go uderzył. Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że już wtedy go zabił. I ta krew, tam było tyle krwi...  
– Mieszkasz nad oberżą, a nie wiesz, że rozbity nos krwawi gorzej niż zarzynane cielę? – Hagman usiłował zażartować.  
– Wiem, ale z zasady człowiek sam sobie nosa nie rozbija – odpowiedział chłopak odrobinę zgryźliwie. – Wujku, ja wiem, że to był zły człowiek. Ale czy to, co mu zrobiliście, nie czyni was takimi samymi? – dodał znacznie poważniej. – To znaczy to, co mu zrobili tata i pułkownik – poprawił się zaraz, zapewne uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie widział, by kłusownik brał udział w dręczeniu jeńca.  
Daniel westchnął. Nie powinien prowadzić z chłopcem tej rozmowy, to była rola ojca. Jednak Patrick zwrócił się z tym do niego, a on, nie chcąc zawieść zaufania nastolatka, był mu winien szczerość.  
– W wojsku wszyscy robiliśmy różne rzeczy. Z większości nie jesteśmy dumni – przyznał. – Opowiadamy ci o tych wspaniałych momentach, ale tak naprawdę było ich znacznie mniej od tamtych. Wiesz, czasem są takie sytuacje, że człowiek po prostu nie ma wyjścia. Wojna, synku, polega na zabijaniu. Jeśli pierwszy nie zadasz ciosu, staniesz się ofiarą.  
– A teraz jesteśmy tak jakby na wojnie?  
– Tak jakby.  
Chłopak umilkł, a Hagman pożałował nagle, że nie widzi jego twarzy, choć jednocześnie był z tego rad – jego własna wyrażała teraz niepohamowaną wściekłość, już nie na kogoś konkretnego, lecz na świat i na los, który ich tu doprowadził.  
  


* * *

  
     O świcie zatrzymali się, by dać wypocząć koniom. Choć i jeźdźcy byli zmęczeni podróżą, żaden z nich nie kwapił się do snu. Siedząc oparty o pień drzewa i wpatrując się w złoto-różową poświatę na horyzoncie, Richard przypomniał sobie nagle o znalezionym przy Wickhamie liście. Chwilę grzebał w kieszeniach, przekonany, że zgubił zdobycz, w końcu jednak wydobył pomięty papier i uniósł go. W nikłym świetle poranka ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że adresatem wiadomości nie był jego wróg. Wąskie, pochylone litery, sprawiające wrażenie napisanych kobiecą ręką, układały się w napis „pułkownik Richard Sharpe”. Zaskoczony oficer rozłożył kartkę i, pomijając na razie treść, odnalazł wzrokiem podpis. Przetarł oczy ze zdumienia i powtórzył tę czynność jeszcze dwukrotnie, by się upewnić. Jeśli zdziwił go widok własnego nazwiska na wierzchu listu, to dane nadawcy sprawiły, że oniemiał do reszty. Dzięki Lucille i dzieciom znacznie podszkolił się w czytaniu i choć nadal nie rozumiał, co ciekawego jest w poezji, przynajmniej był w stanie przeczytać na głos sonet Szekspira bez zacinania się na trudniejszych słowach. Tym razem jednak wpatrywał się w litery, a te wirowały mu przed oczyma tak, że z trudem składał z nich wyrazy, a całkowicie nie był w stanie pojąć treści. Wiedział tylko jedno. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w jego ręku znalazł się list, który napisała do niego Antonia.  
– Potrzebujesz pomocy? – Harris przykucnął obok, zerkając mu przez ramię, a Sharpe odruchowo zakrył dłonią papier.  
Skryba, będąc najlepiej wykształconym żołnierzem w ich kompanii – a właściwie jedynym posiadającym jakiekolwiek wykształcenie – nieraz pomagał towarzyszom w czytaniu i pisaniu korespondencji z rodziną czy kochanką, a i sam Sharpe korzystał czasem z jego usług. Teraz jednak Richard nie był w stanie pozwolić, by ktokolwiek inny przeczytał słowa Antonii przed nim. Wciąż nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, potrząsnął tylko głową, a Harris wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, by dołączyć do Hagmana i małego Patricka, siedzących pod sąsiednim drzewem.  
     Sharpe opuścił list, sięgnął po manierkę, skrzywił się, uświadomiwszy sobie, że zawiera ona tylko wodę, po czym napił się i ponownie skupił się nad listem. Teraz poszło mu nieco lepiej. Wciąż zdumiony, czytał, że Antonia wskutek przypadkowego splotu wydarzeń – tak, przypadkowego, akurat, pomyślał ironicznie – znalazła się pod opieką pani Jane Sharpe i zapytuje, czy ojciec życzy sobie jej towarzystwa, czy też jego decyzją będzie, że dziewczyna ma pozostać w domu macochy, która okazała jej taką gościnność. List był krótki i zwięzły, jakby pozbawiony emocji i niewiele dało się z niego wyczytać. Po dwukrotnej lekturze Richard zastanowił się, jaką ma pewność, że wiadomość rzeczywiście pochodzi od jego córki. Mógł to wszak być kolejny podstęp, tym bardziej, że pismo znalazło się w kieszeni Wickhama. Czy gdyby Antonia napisała je własnoręcznie, to jej porywacze, odkrywszy ten fakt, nie spaliliby go w kominku czy zniszczyli w jakikolwiek sposób? Z pewnością ostatnie, czego chcieli, to żeby Sharpe dowiedział się, że przetrzymują jego córkę.  
     Przeczytawszy całość jeszcze raz, Richard nieco się uspokoił. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już za parę godzin pozna prawdę, głowienie się więc w obecnej chwili nad tą zagadką nie miało większego sensu. Teraz należało skoncentrować się na tym, by właśnie wszystko poszło jak należy i by Antonia znalazła się bezpieczna w jego rękach. Potem przyjdzie czas na wyjaśnienia. Oficer złożył starannie list i ukrył go z powrotem w kieszeni, a następnie uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, co robią jego towarzysze. Hagman i Harris rozmawiali o czymś cicho, siedząc ramię w ramię, oparci o wielki dąb. Pat Harper wrócił już znad strumienia, w którym, po napojeniu koni, postanowił się umyć, by, jak to sam określił, „nie było wstydu przed panną Sharpe”. Richardowi zresztą radził to samo, jednak pułkownik nie miał nastroju na kąpiel, zadowolił się więc tylko przemyciem twarzy oraz szyi i szybkim goleniem. Potężny Irlandczyk stał teraz w pewnej odległości od pozostałych i tłumaczył synowi coś, czego oficer nie był w stanie usłyszeć.  
     Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Sharpe podniósł się i skierował w stronę Harperów, chcąc zaproponować, by zaczęli zbierać się do drogi. Kiedy jednak znalazł się dość blisko przyjaciela i jego syna, by usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają, zatrzymał się i po chwili wahania zawrócił, decydując, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli wyruszą jeszcze parę minut później.  
  


* * *

  
     – Co jest, dzieciaku? – zagadnął Harper syna pogodnie, wróciwszy z kąpieli. – Chodź, potrzymasz mi lusterko, jak się będę golił.  
Patrick posłusznie wstał i poczłapał za ojcem, choć jego mina wskazywała, że nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.  
     Irlandczyk od paru godzin przyglądał się ukradkiem chłopakowi, nie uszło więc jego uwadze, że ten się na niego boczy, nie był jednak pewien, dlaczego. Początkowo zrzucił zachowanie nastolatka na humory związane z wiekiem dojrzewania, jednak zatroskane spojrzenia Hagmana sugerowały, że chodzi o coś więcej, ostatecznie więc postanowił wybadać syna. Tylko, niestety, nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Tego rodzaju rozmowy zawsze były domeną Ramony. Pat uczył swego pierworodnego wszystkiego, co mężczyzna wiedzieć powinien, jednak rzadko zastanawiał się nad tym, co chłopak czuje w głębi duszy, zostawiając to kobietom, samemu zaś będąc zdania, że im szybciej Patrick wyrośnie z dziecięcej wrażliwości, tym lepiej dla niego. Teraz jednak, widząc strapienie syna, pożałował nagle swoich metod wychowawczych, myśląc gorzko, że znacznie łatwiej udaje mu się podejść Sharpe'a niż własne dziecko, zaś nastolatek chętniej zwierza się Hagmanowi niż jemu.  
– Coś cię gnębi? – zapytał niby mimochodem, ostrząc brzytwę.  
Patrick wzruszył ramionami i przejrzał się w podanym mu lusterku. Harper senior bez trudu domyślił się, że chłopak unika jego wzroku. Czyżby coś zmalował i teraz wstydzi się przyznać?  
– Hej, żołnierz może powiedzieć o wszystkim swojemu sierżantowi – zażartował. – Sierżant jest jak...  
– Jak ojciec? – podsunął Patrick z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.  
– Coś w tym guście – zgodził się Pat, przykładając brzytwę do podbródka.  
Nastolatek westchnął, znów poważniejąc.  
– Co teraz będzie, tato? – zapytał cicho.  
– Nic, czym musiałbyś się martwić, dzieciaku – odpowiedział były sierżant, zaraz jednak skarcił się w duchu, przypominając sobie, że miał zdaje się pracować nad odzyskaniem zaufania syna. – Wtargniemy do domu Jane Sharpe, zabierzemy jej Antonię i wracamy do domu – wyjaśnił, jakby mówił o najprostszej rzeczy pod słońcem.  
– A co, jeśli pani Sharpe nie będzie chciała jej oddać?  
Pat zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przejrzeć się w niewielkim lusterku.  
– Wątpię. Pułkownik Sharpe potrafi być bardzo przekonujący – odparł ogólnikowo.  
– Zauważyłem – mruknął Patrick z przekąsem, a Harper senior nagle doznał olśnienia. Chłopak był przecież z nimi w tej nieszczęsnej stodole w Hatherleigh. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał czyjąś śmierć. Co więcej, widział też zapewne, w jakim stanie był Wickham już zanim zginął. I czort jeden wie, co jeszcze mały wtedy zobaczył. Pat był zbyt zajęty Richardem i ich więźniem, by zwracać w tamtej chwili większą uwagę na syna. A to był karygodny błąd. Do stu tysięcy diabłów, czy przemoc tak nam już spowszedniała, że nie przyszło mi do głowy, jak patrzą na nią normalni ludzie?  
– Patrick – powiedział łagodnie, odkładając na bok brzytwę i pochylając się nad synem. – Daję ci słowo, że postaramy się, żeby nikomu więcej nie stała się krzywda.  
– Za pułkownika Sharpe'a też możesz poręczyć, tato? – spytał nastolatek poważnie, a Irlandczyk ponownie zaklął w myślach. Jego reakcja nie uszła uwadze chłopca. – Widziałem jego minę wczoraj wieczorem. On był zadowolony, że ten człowiek cierpi. I ty też, tato. Nawet się nie zawahałeś, kiedy go uderzyłeś! – Raz zacząwszy, Patrick wyrzucał z siebie słowa jedno za drugim. – Wujek Dan tłumaczył mi, że czasem tak trzeba, że na wojnie można więcej, ale on mówił, że nawet wtedy nie jest się dumnym ze swojego postępowania, a wy byliście, tato! Widziałem wasze miny! – powtórzył, a jego oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie.  
– Co ja mam ci odpowiedzieć, smyku? – Pat poddał się i bezradnie rozłożył ręce, czując, jak ogarnia go poczucie winy, uczucie dość obce jego pogodnej, beztroskiej osobowości. – Widzisz, i dlatego prędzej umrę, niż pozwolę, żebyś poszedł do armii – skwitował.  
– To armia tak zmienia ludzi? – Patrick, widząc, że ojciec się na niego nie gniewa, nareszcie podniósł wzrok.  
– Tak jakby. – Irlandczyk nie był pewien, czy to była właściwa odpowiedź, co jednak miał odrzec? Widywał różne sytuacje. Część żołnierzy była przerażona, po raz pierwszy stając oko w oko z wrogiem i zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie ugodzą przeciwnika, sami zostaną trafieni. Jedni z czasem uczyli się bezmyślnej brutalności, innych, na co dzień nadal łagodnych, w szał bitewny wprowadzał dopiero strach lub alkohol. Wielu jednak straciło jakąkolwiek moralność na długo przed tym, nim włożyli mundury. Trzon armii brytyjskiej stanowili skazańcy – oszuści, złodzieje i mordercy – bowiem człowiek, który wstąpił do wojska, przestawał podlegać jakiejkolwiek karze, a wszelkie wyroki traciły na mocy. Nawet młodzieńcy niewiele starsi od jego syna, lecz wychowani na ulicy, nieraz zabijali bez najmniejszego wahania, po czym walczyli między sobą o to, kto ograbi zwłoki. Sam Richard Sharpe dołączył do piechoty, uciekając przed aresztowaniem za zabójstwo. Pat Harper dał się zwerbować z innego powodu – do włożenia znienawidzonego angielskiego munduru skłonił go głód panujący w jego rodzimej Irlandii. Czy jednak przedtem był lepszym człowiekiem? Nawet już nie pamiętał siebie sprzed armii. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie uważał dotąd, by obecnie był człowiekiem złym. Dopóki ktoś nie zagrażał bezpośrednio jemu i jego bliskim, Irlandczyk, mimo swej siły, na co dzień odznaczał się życzliwością i łagodnością. Teraz jednak, kiedy spróbował spojrzeć na siebie oczami syna, nie był już niczego taki pewien.  
– Więc dlaczego opowiadacie o wojnie same dobre rzeczy? – odezwał się chłopak po dłuższej chwili, wyrywając ojca z ponurych rozmyślań.  
Pat wzruszył ramionami.  
– Opowiadamy o tym, co sami chcemy pamiętać. Ty też raczej nie opowiadasz kolegom, jak wykradłeś mi butelkę brandy, a potem rzygałeś całą noc, prawda? – zakpił.  
Nastolatek tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. Były sierżant parsknął śmiechem.  
– To jak, już się na mnie nie boczysz, dzieciaku?  
– Nie boczyłem się, tato. Po prostu chciałem... chciałem to zrozumieć, wiesz?  
– I co, zrozumiałeś?  
Patrick zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.  
– Nie do końca – przyznał. – Ale wiem, że nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, tato. Przepraszam.  
– Nie ma za co. – Irlandczyk odetchnął z ulgą. – No, dawaj to lusterko. Wystarczy, że golę się w zimnej wodzie, jak za dawnych żołnierskich lat, nie muszę jeszcze robić tego na ślepo – powiedział głośniej i ze zwykłą sobie wesołością, sięgając ponownie po brzytwę.  
     Znów nie było mu jednak dane dokończyć golenia. W tej samej chwili, gdy unosił rękę, w pobliżu rozległ się tętent kopyt i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Srokacz Harpera juniora zarżał donośnie. Pat zerwał się natychmiast, sięgnął po broń i ustawił się tak, by znaleźć się pomiędzy synem a źródłem hałasu. Pozostali także wycelowali lufy w sąsiednie zarośla. Te zaszeleściły i nagle spośród liści wychynął ciemnoszary koński łeb.  
– Lucy! – zawołał Patrick Junior radośnie, wychylając się zza ojca.  
Hagman pierwszy opuścił broń i podbiegł do klaczy, łapiąc za zerwane z jednej strony wodze. Opuścił głowę, opierając czoło o szyję konia i czule pogłaskał wielki łeb.  
– Wróciłaś, maleńka – mruknął ledwo słyszalnym głosem.  
– Zmyślna bestia, musiała pobiec naszym śladem – zauważył Sharpe z podziwem. – No, skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie, zbieramy się. Jeszcze pół drogi przed nami – zarządził.  
– Czekaj, dajcie mi się nareszcie ogolić! – zaprotestował Pat z oburzeniem.  
Harper junior parsknął śmiechem.  
  


* * *

  
     Słysząc dźwięk rozbitej porcelany, Antonia drgnęła i uniosła głowę znad talerza.  
– Przeklęta Rose, jeśli zbiła kolejny spodek z kompletu, przysięgam, że złoję jej skórę! – warknęła Jane ze złością, odkładając sztućce i sięgając po dzwonek.  
Od kiedy sekret pani Sharpe wyszedł na jaw, atmosfera w domu była napięta, choć złagodził ją nieco wyjazd Johnsona z listami do Londynu. Ostatnimi czasy oficer nie krył już nawet swojej niechęci wobec dziewczyny, a, ku jej zdziwieniu, coraz częściej bywał opryskliwy również wobec pani domu. Dni mijały, a Antonia wciąż była skołowana. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony nie potrafiła uwierzyć w taką sylwetkę ojca, jaką jej przedstawiono, z drugiej – historia Jane brzmiała bardzo przekonująco, zaś szczerość, z jaką macocha przyznała się, że początkowo chodziło jej jedynie o pieniądze pasierbicy, dodatkowo uwiarygodniała jej słowa. Dziewczyna żałowała, że nie ma z nią Jacinty, która znała się na ludziach i bez trudu potrafiła stwierdzić, kiedy ktoś ją okłamywał (szczególnie jeśli tym kimś była sama Antonia, usiłująca ukryć przed piastunką swoje psoty). Po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazła się całkowicie sama, zdana na łaskę i niełaskę obcych ludzi. Bo nawet gdyby uznała, że Jane Sharpe znów ją oszukała, co mogła zrobić? Uciec? Ale jak, dokąd? Wprawdzie kilkakrotnie przeszło jej przez głowę, że nie ma nawet pewności, czy i tym razem jej list trafi rzeczywiście do pułkownika Sharpe'a, lecz wmawiała sobie, że musi czekać. Na razie nie działa się jej przecież żadna krzywda, a była zdania, że nawet w tym domu jest jej lepiej niż byłoby w przyklasztornej szkole, do której chciano ją wysłać. Czekała więc, nocami, kiedy nikt nie widział, mocząc poduszkę łzami, za dnia natomiast udając, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Czekała na ojca, który mógł okazać się barbarzyńcą i który przede wszystkim mógł nigdy się po nią nie zjawić. Ale czekała, bo nie widziała innej możliwości, a także dlatego, że to było jedyne, co wciąż napawało ją nadzieją.  
     Gdzieś z głębi domu doszły ją podniesione głosy, a chwilę później do jadalni wpadła Rose – blada i z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.  
– Coś ty znowu stłukła, niezdarna dziewucho? – przywitała ją Jane, groźnie marszcząc brwi.  
– P... przepraszam jaśnie panią – wymamrotała służąca. – Ale jacyś ludzie wdarli się do domu i domagają się, żeby ich wprowadzić do jaśnie pani. Jedediah chciał ich wyrzucić za drzwi, ale było ich za dużo i, za przeproszeniem jaśnie pani, dostał po łbie.  
– Wiesz, co to za ludzie? – spytała Jane, nagle zaniepokojona, wstając od stołu. – Przedstawili się? No gadaj, niemoto! – popędziła Rose, która wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę się rozpłakać.  
– Nie, proszę pani. – Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem, wyraźnie usiłując wziąć się w garść. – Ale jeden jest wielki jak góra, to chyba Irlandczyk. A ten, który mówił najwięcej, ma na sobie mundur, tylko jakiś taki dziwny, jakby nie nasz.  
– Richard – szepnęła Jane, ledwo poruszając ustami, tak, że Antonia cudem tylko zrozumiała to słowo.  
– Tatuś? – powtórzyła głośniej, czując, jak serce kołacze jej się w piersi.  
– Nie wpuszczać ich! – zawołała pani Sharpe drżącym, skrzekliwym głosem. – Powiedzcie, że mnie nie ma. Johnny! Kochanie, chodź do mamusi. Antonia, idziemy! – Zlękniona kobieta złapała syna za rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę tylnych drzwi, gdzie przystanęła i obejrzała się na pasierbicę. – Musisz iść z nami! – ponagliła.  
– Ale...  
– Musisz! – powtórzyła z naciskiem. – On będzie wściekły, on mi nie daruje. Obiecałaś, że będziesz nas bronić, więc proszę cię, moje dziecko, chodź z nami! – Kiedy tak mówiła gorączkowo, patrząc błagalnie na dziewczynę, Antonia zrozumiała, że macocha jest naprawdę przerażona. I ten strach w jakiś irracjonalny sposób udzielił się także i jej, wypierając wcześniejszą ekscytację. Jeśli pułkownik Sharpe był tak strasznym człowiekiem, by skrzywdzić żonę i jej dziecko, jak ona, zaledwie nastolatka, mogła go powstrzymać? Z korytarza doszły ich kolejne hałasy, a Antonia już bez ociągania przebiegła wokół stołu i ruszyła śladem Jane i Johnny'ego przez kuchnię i część domu należącą do służby, a następnie bocznymi schodami na górę.  
– Musimy uciekać z domu, nie do domu! – zawołała przytomnie, uświadamiając sobie, że raz znalazłszy się na piętrze, nie będą już miały dokąd dalej iść, jednak pani Sharpe nie słuchała jej, więc Antonia, chcąc nie chcąc, podążyła za nią.  
     Jane powiodła ich do swojej sypialni. Wepchnęła Johnny'ego za zasłonę, po czym gorączkowo wyrzuciła kilka szali z kufra przy łóżku, aż wreszcie wydobyła stamtąd niewielki pistolet. W międzyczasie Antonia zatrzasnęła drzwi i przystawiła do nich fotel – tak ciężki, że z trudem dociągnęła go do drzwi.  
– Nabity? – spytała z przestrachem, widząc broń w dłoni macochy, ta jednak nie zwracała na nią uwagi, lecz, stojąc na środku pokoju, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi, zza których słuchać już było ciężkie kroki.  
– Jane! – rozległ się głos z korytarza.  
Obie kobiety zadrżały, Antonia zbliżyła się do towarzyszki, podświadomie szukając wsparcia, mimo że z nich dwóch to nastolatka była w tej chwili bardziej opanowana.  
Ktoś załomotał pięścią w drzwi.  
– Wiem, że tam jesteś. Otwieraj albo wyważę drzwi!  
Jane nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca, a jedynie uniosła dłoń z pistoletem, gotowa do strzału. Antonia złapała ją za ramię.  
– Chyba pani nie strzeli? – syknęła jej do ucha.  
W tej samej chwili drzwi zadrżały i, zgodnie z groźbą, zaczęły się otwierać. Fotel, ciężki dla dziewczyny, nie okazał się najmniejszą przeszkodą dla tego, kto stał po drugiej stronie. Kilka boleśnie długich sekund później w szparze ukazały się głowy dwóch mężczyzn. Na ich widok Jane momentalnie pociągnęła za spust. Huk wystrzału był tak nagły i donośny, że Antonia odskoczyła, wpadając na łóżko, zachwiała się i usiadła. Drzwi stanęły otworem, a Richard Sharpe oraz jego potężny towarzysz, nietknięci kulą, wpadli do sypialni. Dziewczyna poznała ojca od razu, być może instynktownie, być może dzięki jego spłowiałemu mundurowi strzelca, a możliwe też, że dlatego, że na jego widok Jane wydała z siebie głośny pisk i upuściła pistolet na podłogę. Kobieta chciała chyba uciec w stronę okna, jednak mąż zdążył złapać ją za ramię i przyciągnąć ją do siebie.  
– Ty szmato! – warknął, pochylając się nad drżącą żoną i potrząsając nią brutalnie. – Darowałem tobie i twojemu gachowi moje pieniądze, darowałem nawet, że chcieliście mnie zabić, ale tym razem przeszłaś samą siebie! – Odrzucił karabin i wolną ręką schwycił Jane za gardło.  
Antonia, która dotychczas siedziała cicho na łóżku, świadoma, że ojciec nawet jej jeszcze nie zauważył, a jednocześnie zbyt oniemiała, by zareagować, przypomniała sobie nagle, że obiecała macosze pomoc. Zaczęła się więc ostrożnie podnosić, przy okazji dostrzegając, że na widok matki w niebezpieczeństwie nawet bojaźliwy i delikatny Johnny wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Nim jednak którekolwiek z nich zdążyło się odezwać, olbrzymi towarzysz pułkownika złapał go za ramię i zmusił do złagodzenia uścisku.  
– Nie przy niej – ostrzegł Sharpe'a. – Nie przy Antonii.  
Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki strzelec puścił żonę i nareszcie spojrzał na dziewczynę. Jane, łapiąc się za gardło, osunęła się na fotel i wyciągnęła rękę do syna, który natychmiast przypadł do jej boku. Pułkownik minął ich obojętnie i stanął przed córką. Antonia z niepokojem spojrzała na jego wykrzywioną gniewem twarz, myśląc gorzko, że macocha od początku mówiła prawdę. Jednak kiedy ojciec popatrzył na nią, w jego oczach nie było już tej prymitywnej brutalności. Zastąpiło ją coś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by uznać za łagodność, a nawet skruchę.  
– Antonia Moreno? – zapytał cicho, jakby zakłopotany.  
Dziewczyna skinęła powoli głową, wciąż niepewna, czy da radę wydobyć z siebie dźwięk.  
– Nazywam się Richard Sharpe i jestem twoim ojcem. – Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna wypowiedział te słowa, wyraźnie świadczył o tym, że sam zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio to brzmi.  
– Wiem – szepnęła Antonia i z zadowoleniem odkryła, że jej głos nadal jest na swoim miejscu. Potem znowu zamilkła.  
     Najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co mówić. Pułkownik obejrzał się z wahaniem i dostrzegł kolejnego mężczyznę, który pojawił się w drzwiach. Zmierzył wzrokiem żonę oraz Johnny'ego, którzy nadal nie ruszyli się z miejsca i zadecydował.  
– Harris. Zamknij ich tu i pilnuj – rozkazał nowo przybyłemu. – Potem pomyślimy, co dalej. A my – zwrócił się do córki. – A my może zejdziemy na dół i poszukamy czegoś na kolację? – zaproponował niepewnie.

* * *

  
     Stanąwszy twarzą w twarz z Jane po tylu latach, sam Sharpe był zaskoczony intensywnością swych emocji. Ta kobieta wbiła mu już tak wiele noży w plecy, że powinien się właściwie przyzwyczaić. Był przekonany, że od dawna jedynym, co wobec niej czuł, była pogarda. Jednak świadomość, że była żona – nie potrafił myśleć o niej inaczej, mimo że faktycznie nadal byli małżeństwem – posunęła się tak daleko, by podstępem sprowadzić do siebie dziewczynę, której jedyną winą było, że jej ojciec poślubił żmiję w przebraniu, sprawiła, że znów zapałał do Jane czystą nienawiścią. Wickham uniknął kary z jego ręki, cała więc wściekłość Richarda skoncentrowała się na pani Sharpe i w efekcie, gdy nareszcie ją dorwał, przez moment był gotów na wszystko. Czy naprawdę zabiłby ją na oczach jej syna i swojej córki? Pewnie nie. Mimo wszystko nie byłby wstanie skrzywdzić bezbronnej kobiety, szczególnie zaś takiej, którą kiedyś z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu kochał. Chciał wyładować na niej swoją wściekłość, ale i bez interwencji Harpera z głowy Jane nie spadłby ani jeden włosek.  
     W to przynajmniej chciał wierzyć, siedząc naprzeciw Antonii przy wciąż zastawionym zimnym już jedzeniem stole. Bo na pewno nie uśmiechała mu się świadomość, że po raz drugi w ciągu kilku dni został powstrzymany przez przyjaciół przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego musiałby się wstydzić przed swoimi dziećmi. Od dawna był przekonany, że zmiękł na starość, teraz jednak przyszło mu na myśl, że to, jak niewiele potrzebował, by znów przeistoczyć się w brutalnego zabójcę, którym był na polu bitwy, mogło niepokoić. Podobnie jak fakt, że przepełniony wściekłością na Jane, z początku nie zauważył nawet własnej córki, skulonej na wielkim łożu z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Co ona musiała sobie pomyśleć, widząc go takiego?  
     Sharpe pociągnął łyk wina i po raz kolejny rzucił Antonii ukradkowe spojrzenie. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę. Kiedyś jasne loki teraz wyraźnie pociemniały, wciąż jednak miały znacznie jaśniejszy odcień od włosów jej matki, podobnie zresztą sprawy miały się z jej oczami. Poza tymi dwoma szczegółami była jednak tak podobna do Teresy, że Richarda aż ściskało w środku, ilekroć popatrzył na córkę.  
     Antonia jadła niewiele, właściwie tylko grzebała widelcem w talerzu. Być może najadła się wcześniej, ich przybycie przerwało wszak domownikom posiłek, ale Sharpe podejrzewał, że to jego towarzystwo tak wpływa na dziewczynę. Harris wciąż stał na warcie pod drzwiami sypialni Jane, zaś Hagman i Harperowie, zgarnąwszy nieco jedzenia ze stołu, poszli umieścić konie w stajni, jako że przyjaciele postanowili zostać tu na noc. Tym sposobem Richard po raz pierwszy w życiu został sam na sam ze swoją pierworodną córką. I choć z Dominique od zawsze miał świetny kontakt, tutaj nie miał pojęcia, jak należało się zachować. Antonia bała się go, jak podejrzewał. Czy powinien spróbować ją ośmielić, czy też wręcz przeciwnie, zostawić ją na razie w spokoju, by oswoiła się z sytuacją?  
– Pyszny kurczak – zagadnął z głupia frant, zdecydowawszy się w końcu na pierwsze rozwiązanie.  
– Myrtle go przyrządziła – odparła dziewczyna z pozornym spokojem.  
– Myrtle to ta zabiedzona pokojówka? – Sharpe usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kogo z domowników spotkał w holu.  
– Nie, to Rose. Myrtle jest starsza i tęższa od niej – wyjaśniła Antonia. – Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie zrobiliście – dorzuciła nieco śmielej i jakby z odrobiną wyrzutu.  
Sharpe prychnął cicho.  
– Nie zwykłem krzywdzić bezbronnych kobiet – odparł z naciskiem, w nadziei, że córka zrozumie, co naprawdę ma na myśli.  
– Ach, rzeczywiście, zauważyłam. – Antonia prychnęła znacznie dobitniej, a Richard pomyślał, że kiedy jest zła, jeszcze bardziej przypomina Teresę.  
– Wyglądasz zupełnie jak twoja mama – powiedział na głos, zdecydowawszy, że brzmi to całkiem sensownie.  
– Proszę nie zmieniać tematu. – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie pozbywszy się już sporej części wcześniejszego lęku.  
Cholera, zupełnie jakby czytała mi w myślach, stwierdził Sharpe.  
– Nie zmieniam. Naprawdę wyglądasz jak Teresa. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – I mówię prawdę. Wiem, jak to musiało wyglądać, ale naprawdę nie zamierzałem skrzywdzić Jane. Choć nadal uważam, że tym razem przesadziła – dodał szczerze.  
– Co teraz z nią będzie?  
Sharpe wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wiem – odrzekł otwarcie. – Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zrobiła coś bardzo złego? – Dopiero kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, przyszło mu do głowy, że Antonia może wcale tego nie wiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, jakich kłamstw naopowiadała jej Jane. W ogóle o niczym nie miał pojęcia. Wyglądało na to, że potrzebowali dłuższej rozmowy, tymczasem robiło się późno i wszyscy byli już dość zmęczeni.  
– Zastanowię się nad tym do rana. A tymczasem czy nie powinnaś czasem iść spać? – zasugerował.  
– O tej porze? – oburzyła się Antonia. – Nie jestem dzieckiem! – Niespodziewanie podniosła się z krzesła i zacisnęła pieści. – W ogóle co pan sobie myśli? Wdziera się pan do cudzego domu, grozi jego gospodyni, rozstawia wszystkich po kątach. To, że jest pan moim ojcem, nie daje panu prawa w ten sposób mnie traktować!  
Sharpe z całej siły próbował ukryć fakt, że wybuch córki przede wszystkim go rozbawił. Starając się zachować powagę, uniósł rękę w pojednawczym geście.  
– Po pierwsze, nie „pan”, tylko „tato”. Po drugie, owszem, teoretycznie daje mi prawo, ale nie zamierzam na razie z niego korzystać. Po trzecie, dobrze. Nie idziemy spać. Rozmawiamy. Pytaj, o co chcesz. Albo nie, najpierw opowiedz mi, skąd w ogóle wzięłaś się w Anglii.  
Antonia pokrótce streściła mu swoją korespondencję z „ojcem”, który okazał się w rzeczywistości być podstępną macochą oraz okoliczności swego wyjazdu z Hiszpanii. Richard zauważył, że dziewczyna była bardzo powściągliwa w tej opowieści i starała się w miarę możliwości złagodzić rolę Jane w całej historii. Odniósł wrażenie, że córka nie tylko mu nie ufa, ale też nie ma takich pretensji wobec pani Sharpe, jakich należało po niej oczekiwać w tej sytuacji. Po raz kolejny zastanowił się, w jakim świetle przedstawiła go żona, czuł jednak, że o to akurat nie powinien pytać wprost.  
– Myślisz, że Jane ma wciąż te listy, które do mnie pisałaś? – wtrącił, wciąż szukając jakiegoś klucza do tej zagadki, jaką stanowiła przed nim pierworodna córka.  
Antonia nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami, a Sharpe'owi wydało się, że dziewczyna wcale nie chce, by je czytał.  
– Mam jeden z nich, chyba ostatni – przypomniał sobie, sięgając do kieszeni, gdzie miał papier znaleziony przy Wickhamie. – Masz bardzo ładny charakter pisma – pochwalił nieporadnie, myśląc przy tym, że gdyby to on własnoręcznie pisał do córki, ta bez trudu rozpoznałaby duże, niekształtne litery, wyglądające, jakby stawiało je dziecko. Richard trudną sztukę czytania i pisania posiadł już jako dorosły mężczyzna i o ile z tym pierwszym szło mu jako tako, o tyle pisał wciąż tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę musiał, wstydząc się swojej nieumiejętności.  
– Skąd pan... skąd go masz? – Dziewczyna sięgnęła po list, marszcząc czoło. – Kapitan Johnson miał go wysłać z Londynu.  
– Kapitan Johnson? – powtórzył pułkownik z pogardą. – Wątpię, żeby naprawdę zamierzał wysłać mi cokolwiek, chyba że truciznę.  
– Co się z nim stało?  
– Nie żyje – przyznał Sharpe. – Ale to nie była nasza wina, koń go kopnął. Kradziony koń zresztą – dorzucił szybko.  
– Kradziony? – Nastolatka potrząsnęła głową. – Nie lubiłam go od początku, ale nie wyglądał mi na złodzieja.  
– Był złodziejem i mordercą – odparł Sharpe twardo. – Drań naprawdę nazywał się George Wickham i dawno już nie był kapitanem – wyjaśnił. – Zdegradowali go po tym, jak doprowadził do masakry robotników w Yorkshire i został przyłapany na próbie wykradzenia maszyny parowej pewnego fabrykanta. A do tego jeszcze usiłował to wszystko zwalić na mnie.  
Nastolatka na moment ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
– Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydawało – szepnęła sama do siebie. Po chwili uniosła głowę. – Czy pani Jane naprawdę jest twoją żoną? – spytała nieśmiało.  
Richard potwierdził, krzywiąc się z niechęcią.  
– Poślubiłem ją niedługo po śmierci twojej matki. Była młoda, piękna i pełna słodyczy. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że tak się zmieni? – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ona? – zdziwiła się Antonia. – Według niej to ty kochałeś wojnę bardziej niż rodzinę – powtórzyła usłyszany wcześniej zarzut.  
Sharpe potarł czoło dłonią, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
– Jestem żołnierzem – odparł po prostu. – Zawsze nim byłem i zawsze będę. To coś, w czym jestem najlepszy. Jane wiedziała to, godząc się za mnie wyjść. Wtedy jej to imponowało, potem nagle przestało.  
– Wtedy, kiedy zostałeś aresztowany we Francji? – Spytała Antonia uśmiechając się tryumfalnie, jakby chciała pokazać, że wie o nim więcej, niż Sharpe przypuszczał.  
– Zostałem wrobiony i udowodniłem swoją niewinność! – zaprotestował Richard z irytacją. – Nie dzięki Jane. Jeszcze zanim do tego doszło, zabrała cały mój majątek i uciekła do Londynu, by zamienić mnie na człowieka, którego uważałem za przyjaciela! – Przez głowę przemknęło mu, że może nie powinien mówić młodej panience o takich rzeczach, jednak ze złością stwierdził, że jeśli Antonia chciała poważnej, dorosłej rozmowy, to niech ją ma, niech pozna całą prawdę na temat Jane Sharpe.  
– Uciekła? Do innego? – Buta Antonii przerodziła się w bezbrzeżne zdziwienie. – Nie wspominała mi o tym.  
Ciekawe, dlaczego? pomyślał Sharpe z przekąsem, a na głos zapytał:  
– A ten dzieciak? Co ci o nim powiedziała?  
– Johnny? To jej syn z pierwszego małżeństwa. Jego ojciec zginął pod Waterloo.  
– Pierwszego małżeństwa?! – prychnął pułkownik z oburzeniem. – To kiedy niby według niej została panią Sharpe? Naprawdę nie widzisz, że coś tu się nie zgadza z datami?  
– Więc powiedz mi, jak było twoim zdaniem. – Niespeszona jego wybuchem nastolatka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i posłała mu wyczekujące spojrzenie, po raz kolejny wykazując uderzające podobieństwo do matki.  
– Nie moim zdaniem, tylko jak było naprawdę – zżymał się dalej Sharpe. – Jane nie miała nikogo przede mną, zapewniam cię. Ten dzieciak jest synem jej gacha, lorda Johna Rossendale'a, który faktycznie zginął w bitwie pod Waterloo, wkrótce po tym, jak, korzystając z zamieszania, usiłował strzelić mi w plecy.  
Antonia potrząsnęła głową.  
– Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? – spytała cicho. – Od kiedy tu przybyłam, słyszę same kłamstwa, skąd mam wiedzieć, że akurat ty mówisz prawdę?  
Sharpe westchnął ciężko.  
– Bo jestem twoim ojcem? – zasugerował. – Nie wiem – dodał po chwili, wzruszając ramionami. – Chyba nie masz innego wyjścia, musisz chociaż dać mi szansę. Może z czasem, kiedy mnie poznasz, zobaczysz, że nie jestem taki zły, jak przedstawiła mnie Jane.  
– Więc chcesz, żeby została z tobą? – Dziewczyna posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie.  
– Oczywiście, że chcę – zapewnił ją Sharpe, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wspomnieć już teraz o Lucille. Okazało się jednak, że i tu Jane zdążyła go ubiec.  
– Mam pojechać z tobą do Francji? – spytała Antonia. Cała jej pewność siebie sprzed chwili zdała się uciec. Na miejscu silnej i dojrzałej młodej damy Sharpe dostrzegł przestraszone dziecko i nagle poczuł się straszliwie winny. Żył sobie spokojnie, będąc pewnym, że najstarsza córka jest szczęśliwa ze swoją hiszpańską rodziną, a tymczasem mało brakowało, by w ogóle nie dowiedział się, że podstępem sprowadzono ją do Anglii w imieniu ojca, którego nie mogła nawet pamiętać.  
– Jeśli tylko zechcesz – uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Bardzo bym tego chciał.  
– A twoja Francuzka? – Antonia zarumieniła się lekko. – To znaczy, pani Jane wspominała mi o jakiejś Francuzce i... – poprawiła się zaraz.  
– Lucille – wszedł jej w słowo Sharpe. – Ma na imię Lucille. Jest wdową po francuskim oficerze. Bardzo mi pomogła, kiedy walczyłem, by udowodnić swoją niewinność i jakoś tak wyszło, że staliśmy się sobie bliscy – wyjaśnił niezręcznie.  
– Kochasz ją? – spytała Antonia wprost.  
Richard skinął głową.  
– Tak – przyznał szczerze.  
– Tak jak kiedyś panią Jane? – drążyła dalej dziewczyna.  
Pułkownik zawahał się przez moment.  
– Nie wiem, być może. Pewnie tak. Trochę – odparł z ociąganiem.  
– Tak jak mamę? – Dziewczyna utkwiła w nim poważne, przenikliwe spojrzenie.  
Richard uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem.  
– Teresa była... – urwał, szukając właściwego słowa. – Była wyjątkowa, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ale Lucille też jest taka, tylko na swój sposób. Nie kocham jej bardziej ani mniej, ale po prostu inaczej – wyznał.  
Nigdy dotąd się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Teresa stanowiła wspomnienie, sen o tym, co mogło być, a czego nie było. Lucille to kobieta z krwi i kości, która trwała przy nim od lat i z którą kochali się i wspierali nawzajem, budując wspólne życie. Nie przyszyłoby mu do głowy, by je porównywać, bo i jak?  
     Ku jego zdziwieniu, Antonia po raz pierwszy tego wieczora się uśmiechnęła.  
– Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy – powiedziała miękko.  
– Mam nadzieję że kiedy ją poznasz, zrozumiesz – odparł Sharrpe łagodnie.  
Antonia przygryzła wargi, poważniejąc.  
– Nie wiem, czy nadal chcę – mruknęła.  
Sharpe spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
– To twój dom, twoje życie. Myślę, że nie powinnam była wyjeżdżać z Hiszpanii. W końcu to tam mnie zostawiłeś. Gdybyś chciał, zabrałbyś mnie już dawno. Ależ ja byłam naiwna...  
– Nie gadaj głupstw – przerwał jej Richard ostro. – Zostawiłem cię, bo... – urwał na moment, usiłując zebrać myśli.  
Antonia utkwiła w nim wyczekujące spojrzenie. Sharpe stwierdził, że czuje się niemalże jak podczas przesłuchania. Dotychczas niewiele zastanawiał się nad tym, co będzie, kiedy nareszcie spotka córkę. Skupiał się najpierw na rozwikłaniu zagadki jej nagłego przybycia do Anglii, potem zaś na odbiciu jej z rąk Jane i Wickhama. Nie sądził, że największe trudności nadejdą dopiero później.  
– Bo nie miałem innego wyjścia – zakończył nieporadnie. – Nie miałem pieniędzy, nie stać mnie było na służbę czy na opiekunkę dla ciebie. Zresztą nawet gdyby twoja piastunka...  
– Jacinta – podpowiedziała usłużnie nastolatka.  
– Właśnie. Gdyby zgodziła się zostać, to co by to zmieniło? Miałbym ciągnąć was obie za sobą przez cały półwysep i dalej, w głąb Francji, nie zważając na głód i niebezpieczeństwa? – Twarz Antonii była nieprzenikniona, po chwili ciszy Sharpe tłumaczył więc dalej. – Armia to nie jest miejsce dla dzieci. A stary Frederico był gotów się tobą zająć, zdaje się nawet, że obiecał to kiedyś twojej matce. Chyba nie było ci u niego źle? – Dopiero teraz przyszło mu tu do głowy i dziewczyna najwyraźniej też to zauważyła, bo prychnęła cicho.  
– Nie było – przyznała jednak. – Byłoby nawet całkiem dobrze, gdyby nie jeden mały drobiazg. Rodzice, których nie miałam! – wytknęła z nagłą złością, która jednak minęła równie szybko, kiedy Richard ze skruchą spuścił głowę.  
– Wiem, przepraszam – mruknął.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. To Antonia przerwała ją pierwsza.  
– Rzeczywiście jest późno. Wybaczysz, jeśli pójdę do siebie? – spytała nieco chłodno.  
Sharpe, niepewny, czego oczekuje od niego dziewczyna, tylko skinął głową. Antonia z ociąganiem podniosła się od stołu i skierowała w stronę drzwi, gdzie zatrzymała się jeszcze na moment.  
– Dałam pani Jane słowo, że ona i jej syn będą bezpieczni. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś je uszanował – powiedziała z zaskakującą dla jej wieku powagą, po czym odeszła na dobre.  
     Sharpe westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami włosy. Czuł się wyczerpany i nie wiedział, co go tak zmęczyło, wiele dni podróży czy też godzina rozmowy z córką. Tymczasem miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Nalał sobie kieliszek wina i wypił go, poczekał, by upewnić się, że Antonia znalazła się już w swojej sypialni, po czym wstał i niechętnie ruszył na górę.  
     W korytarzu minął się z przerażoną pokojówką, Rose, która jak poprzednio czmychnęła na jego widok. Dziewczyna była chuda i zabiedzona, ale w gruncie rzeczy niebrzydka, o sympatycznym, nieco naiwnym wyrazie twarzy. Richardowi przeszło przez myśl, że Jane kiedyś sprawiała wrażenie równie niewinnej. Ciekawe, czy to chucherko także wyrośnie na taką ladacznicę, jak jej pani, pomyślał z przekąsem, wchodząc po schodach na pierwsze piętro.  
  


* * *

  
     Przed drzwiami natknął się na Harrisa, wciąż stojącego na swoim posterunku.  
– Rozmawiała z tobą? – spytał z niechęcią, wskazując głową w kierunku sypialni Jane.  
– Nie, tylko poprosiła, żeby pokojówka przyniosła jej synowi coś do picia – odparł usłużnie Harris. – Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić? – Skryba nigdy był w stanie zbyt długo powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości.  
Sharpe wzruszył ramionami.  
– Masz jakieś sugestie? – spytał, tłumiąc głos, by mieć pewność, że żona go nie słyszy.  
– Być może. – Harris uśmiechnął się z odrobiną wyższości, jak zwykle kiedy udało mu się zabłysnąć przed gorzej wykształconym oficerem. Następnie podszedł i na ucho wyszeptał Sharpe'owi swój pomysł.  
Pułkownik zastanawiał się przez moment, po czym skinął głową, unosząc kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu.  
– Niech będzie – zgodził się, wiedząc, że niczego lepszego nie wymyśli. – Idź coś zjeść. I powiedz Danowi i Harperom, że już nie muszą się kryć w stajni czy gdzie tam są. Antonia poszła spać – dorzucił.  
Harris zachichotał.  
– Widziałem, przechodziła tędy – poinformował wesoło. – Zmęczona, pewnie zdenerwowana, ale jak mnie zobaczyła, od razu się wypięła jak żołnierz na warcie, a zignorowała mnie równie wyniośle, jak Wellington swojego lokaja. Ma dziewczyna charakterek, zupełnie jak... – urwał i rzucił Richardowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, by upewnić się, że nie przeciągnął struny, ale oficer tylko się roześmiał.  
– Zupełnie jak jej matka – dokończył.  
– Matka i ojciec razem wzięci – zakpił skryba na odchodnym i, nie czekając na odpowiedź oficera, zrobił zwrot w tył i pomaszerował w stronę schodów.  
Sharpe odprowadził go wzrokiem, przygładził włosy ręką, po chwili zastanowienia zmierzwił je z powrotem, zaklął pod nosem i energicznie zapukał do sypialni żony. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, zapukał więc ponownie, dosadniej. Jane uchyliła drzwi i wyjrzała przez niewielką szparkę. Na widok męża usiłowała je zatrzasnąć z powrotem, jednak przygotowany na taką ewentualność pułkownik zdążył już wsunąć stopę w otwór. Kobieta zrezygnowała i, puściwszy klamkę, cofnęła się w głąb pokoju. Nie wyglądała na tak przestraszoną jak wcześniej, przeczuwając już chyba, że Sharpe nic jej nie zrobi. Sprawiała wrażenie na wpół zirytowanej, na wpół zrezygnowanej. Tylko bękart Rossendale'a wpatrywał się w pułkownika z czystym przerażeniem wymalowanym na bladej, delikatnej twarzy.  
– Zostaw nas samych – polecił mu Richard, przypominając sobie wcześniejszą przestrogę Pata. Patrząc na tego dzieciaka, czuł niechęć i pogardę, jednak był świadom, że uczucia te dotyczą tak naprawdę jego rodziców, chłopiec nie jest zaś niczemu winny.  
– Johnny, poczekaj na korytarzu – poparła go Jane, widząc, że syn patrzy na nią wyczekująco.  
Chłopak poszedł do matki i wyszeptał jej do ucha coś, czego Sharpe nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Kobieta zmusiła się do uspokajającego uśmiechu.  
– Nie bój się, tamci panowie nic ci nie zrobią – zakończyła głośno, posyłając jednocześnie mężowi harde spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby chciała mu powiedzieć: „widzisz, nawet twoim ludziom ufam bardziej niż tobie”.  
Richard nie zareagował, dopóki Johnny nie opuścił pokoju, dopiero wtedy powoli zbliżył się do żony.  
– Czyj to dom? – spytał wreszcie, rozglądając się po całkiem porządnym wystroju pomieszczenia.  
– George'a – odparła Jane nieco drżącym głosem.  
Sharpe parsknął.  
– Zdaje się, że znowu cię wyrzucą z domu po twoim gachu – skwitował z kpiną w głosie. – Historia lubi się powtarzać.  
– Czy...? – Jane urwała, wiedząc, że Richard i tak zrozumie pytanie.  
Pułkownik skinął głową.  
– Wypadek – odparł krótko. – Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale kopnął go koń, którego sam spłoszył – dorzucił po chwili, widząc sceptyczny wyraz twarzy żony.  
Jane opanowała się błyskawicznie, musiał jej to przyznać. Przez lata nauczyła się ukrywać swoje emocje znacznie lepiej niż kiedyś. Tyle że on znał ją zbyt dobrze, by nie umieć czytać między wierszami.  
– Ja i Wickham nigdy nie... Nic nas nie łączyło – zapewniła go kobieta. – Zresztą nie wiem, dlaczego miałabym ci się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć – dodała z irytacją.  
– Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak nie masz aż tak złego gustu – prychnął Sharpe w odpowiedzi. – To może zamiast tego wytłumaczysz mi, jak mogłaś upaść tak nisko, by mścić się na mnie poprzez Antonię? Do diabła, Jane, ta dziewczyna przez większość życia nie miała nawet ze mną nic wspólnego!  
– Oczywiście, że nie miała, wszak sam ją porzuciłeś – wytknęła mu Jane.  
– A ty ją porwałaś – odparował jej mąż ze złością spowodowaną zarówno zarzutem, osobą go wypowiadającą, jak i też zawartym w nim ziarnkiem, a nawet całkiem sporym ziarnem prawdy.  
Jane westchnęła i przysiadła na łóżku.  
– Antonia to dobre dziecko. Nie zamierzałam jej skrzywdzić, wiesz? – spytała cicho. – Nie chodziło nawet o zemstę, tylko o jej hiszpański majątek, i to nie dla mnie, a dla mojego syna. Może cię to zdziwi, ale nigdy nie chciałam się na tobie mścić.  
– Ach, i to nie z zemsty kazałaś Johnowi mnie zabić? – prychnął Sharpe, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Kobieta spuściła głowę.  
–To też ze względu na Johnny'ego – wyznała. – Chciałam, żeby był bezpieczny. Żeby mógł nosić nazwisko swego ojca, żeby mógł po nim dziedziczyć.  
– Może w takim razie lepiej było wydać te pieniądze, które mi ukradliście, na legalny rozwód? – zasugerował Sharpe kpiąco, niewzruszony szczerością żony. Znając ją, mogła równie dobrze grać skruchę, by zmiękczyć jego serce.  
Jane drgnęła i utkwiła w nim badawcze spojrzenie.  
– Ale to nie ty go...?  
Pułkownik roześmiał się gorzko.  
– Uwierz mi, nie był tego wart. Żabojady załatwiły sprawę.  
Jane wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą, a Sharpe pomyślał, jakie to ironiczne, że choć znała go lepiej niż większość ludzi, również takich, którzy nazywali go swoim przyjacielem, nadal uważała go tylko za bezwzględnego mordercę.  
     Zapadła cisza. Pani Sharpe wciąż siedziała skulona na łóżku, Richard zaś podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, choć panowały tam już zupełne ciemności, nietrudno było więc domyślić się, że robi to tylko po to, by zyskać na czasie, kiedy wciąż układał sobie w głowie szczegóły planu zaproponowanego przez Harrisa.  
     To Jane odezwała się pierwsza.  
– Cokolwiek ze mną zrobisz, proszę cię o jedno – zaczęła.  
Richard odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
– Myślisz, że masz jeszcze prawo o cokolwiek mnie prosić? – przerwał jej ostro.  
– Proszę, żebyś oszczędził Johnny'ego – ciągnęła kobieta, ignorując jego pytanie. – To tylko dziecko, Richard. Nie jest winien tego, co zrobiliśmy ci ja i John. – Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie.  
– Ach, więc nareszcie przyznajesz, że jesteście mi coś winni? – podsumował Sharpe drwiąco, nie kontynuował jednak tego tematu, ponieważ Jane trafiła w sedno. Cokolwiek zaszło pomiędzy nimi, Johnny nie powinien cierpieć z tego powodu. Pułkownik westchnął i zmusił się, by mówić tonem możliwie wypranym z emocji.  
– Dobrze, oto są moje warunki. W ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy załatwisz, cokolwiek masz jeszcze do załatwienia w Anglii. Sprzedasz, co masz do sprzedania. Możesz równie dobrze sprzedać ten dom, nic mnie nie obchodzi, jeśli zmyjesz się z pieniędzmi, zanim legalni spadkobiercy się upomną. A potem spakujesz swoje i małego manatki, pojedziesz do Dublina i zameldujesz się u Harperów w gospodzie The Baker Rifle. Patrick dopilnuje, żebyś wsiadła na pierwszy statek, udający się do Ameryki. Mogą być Indie, jeśli wolisz ciepły klimat. – Sharpe nie miał pojęcia, jaki może być klimat w Ameryce, podejrzewał jednak, że ponieważ kraj ten założyli jego byli rodacy, tamtejsza pogoda musi przypominać angielską. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, że zjawiłaś się w Anglii, znajdę cię i tym razem nie będę równie łaskawy. A dowiem się o tym z pewnością, tak jak teraz dowiedziałem się o wszystkim – zagroził na koniec.  
     Jane powoli skinęła głową. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie zmartwioną jego decyzją. Pewnie spodziewała się po mężu czegoś gorszego, a zresztą prawdopodobnie jej życie tutaj było już i tak skończone, co więc miała do stracenia? Znalazłszy pieniądze na podróż, mogła następnie zacząć wszystko od nowa, uwieść kolejnego naiwniaka, najlepiej z odpowiednim majątkiem. W Ameryce ponoć nie liczyło się, kim byłeś przedtem, Jane mogła więc zrobić całkiem niezłą karierę w towarzystwie. Nadal nie brakowało jej urody. Usatysfakcjonowany, Sharpe odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Sięgnąwszy klamki, odwrócił się i ostatni raz spojrzał na żonę.  
– Masz szczęście, że nie skrzywdziłaś Antonii – dodał na odchodnym. – Gdyby nie to oraz fakt, że nawet ona was broni, nie byłbym taki łaskawy. – To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
     Na schodach zastał siedzącego samotnie Johnny'ego, który na widok wysokiego oficera, głośno przełknął ślinę i wtulił się w ciemną boazerię, pokrywającą ściany korytarza. Sharpe'owi nagle zrobiło się żal dzieciaka, zmusił się więc do uśmiechu, choć wcale nie miał na niego ochoty.  
– Już w porządku. Możesz iść do mamy, czeka na ciebie – powiedział łagodnie, po czym minął chłopca i powolnym, znużonym krokiem zszedł na dół.  
     Pozostali zdążyli już urządzić się jako tako w salonie, Harper senior na kanapie, pozostali na podłodze.  
– Pozwoliliście mu zająć najlepsze miejsce? Nie jest już waszym sierżantem – zakpił Sharpe, wchodząc do pokoju.  
Jak na rozkaz trzy głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Mały Patrick najwyraźniej już spał, zmęczony po dniu pełnym wrażeń.  
– Wyciągnął, drań, szczęśliwy los – wyjaśnił Hagman. – Ale my też wcale nie mamy tak źle – dodał, gładząc dłonią miękki, ciemnozielony dywan, służący mu za posłanie.  
Sharpe uśmiechnął się, dostrzegłszy, że wszystkie poduszki z kanapy znalazły się na dole, pod głowami małego Patricka i dwóch strzelców. Dom był niewielki, lecz miał z pewnością choć jedną wolną sypialnię, Wickham wszak też musiał gdzieś spać, Richard stwierdził jednak, że nie ma ochoty jej szukać. Zamiast tego ściągnął więc z protestującego Irlandczyka koc i umościł się w dużym, nieco wytartym fotelu.  
– Znaleźliście resztę służby? – przypomniał sobie w międzyczasie.  
– Pokojówka poszła spać i chyba zabarykadowała się u siebie – zameldował Pat, nadal nieco bocząc się za kradzież koca. – Starsza parka schlała się na umór w momencie, kiedy dotarło do nich, że władza została obalona. Więcej podobno nikogo tu nie ma. Wickham miał stangreta, ale gdzieś go posłał i mieli spotkać się po drodze, więc trochę minie, zanim się biedak zorientuje, że pan już wącha kwiatki od spodu. – Zakończywszy meldunek, przewrócił się na brzuch i ściągnął koc z leżącego najbliżej Harrisa. Skryba zaklął i złapał za róg, a wyświechtany materiał rozerwał się z trzaskiem.  
– Widzisz, co narobiłeś? – zakpił Harper, okrywając się szczelnie.  
– Ja?! – oburzył się nie na żarty Harris. Zanim jednak zdążył coś więcej powiedzieć, Hagman wyciągnął rękę, szturchnął go, a następnie podsunął się bliżej i podzielił się ze skrybą własnym kocem.  
– Jak za starych dobrych czasów – roześmiał się Harris, udobruchany. – Pamiętacie, jak Cooper stracił plecak? Musieliśmy się z biedakiem dzielić wszystkim łącznie z bielizną, dopóki nie dogoniły nas wozy z zaopatrzeniem.  
– My? – prychnął Hagman, który, jako najbliższy Cooperowi wzrostem i posturą, faktycznie podzielił się z nim wtedy własną skromną garderobą.  
– Nie wozy – wciął się tymczasem Harper. – Ze dwa dni później pokonaliśmy taki mały patrolik huzarów i Francis znalazł sobie bieliznę w ich bagażu. Z tego, co pamiętam, nawet była czysta!  
Przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem, jedynie Sharpe, który od dłuższej chwili tylko jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, pozostał poważny.  
– Niby jak ona ma zaufać komuś takiemu jak ja? – mruknął pod nosem, sam do siebie, ale dość głośno, by pozostali usłyszeli jego słowa.  
Nikt nie musiał pytać, o kogo chodzi.  
– Daj jej czas – powiedział miękko Pat, unosząc głowę znad zwiniętego płaszcza, służącego mu za poduszkę.  
– To mądra dziewczyna – dodał Hagman pocieszająco. – Pozna się na tobie, tak jak kiedyś pani Teresa.  
Sharpe uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem.  
– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, nagle dziwnie zawstydzony. – I dobranoc – stwierdził tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym zgasił świece, którą przyniósł ze sobą z góry.  
Harris podniósł się i zdmuchnął pozostałe światła. W salonie zapanowała ciemność.  
  


* * *

  
     Gdy obudziła się następnego ranka, Antonia była przekonana, że nie spała dłużej niż godzinę. Robiło się już jasno, gdy wciąż siedziała z głową opartą na zgiętych kolanach, rozmyślając nad wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Nie doszła jednak do żadnego sensownego wniosku, ponownie uznała więc, że nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak płynąć z prądem. Nie mogła zostać dłużej z panią Sharpe, gdy zaś, zjadłszy szybkie śniadanie w łóżku – poprosiła Rose o przyniesienie jedzenia na górę, chcąc uniknąć napiętej atmosfery z kolacji – zebrała się na odwagę, by zajrzeć do Jane, kobieta była wobec niej na tyle oschła, że wymieniwszy uprzejmości, dziewczyna jak najszybciej zakończyła wizytę. Nie miała zresztą do macochy pretensji, była raczej zła na siebie, że w ogóle tam poszła. Wiedziała już przecież że Jane Sharpe wykorzystała jej naiwność i wielokrotnie ją oszukała, okazując jej sympatię zapewne tylko ze względu na jej pieniądze. Jednak kobieta była czymś znajomym pośród obcych i jedynym stałym punktem w tej dziwnej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się Antonia, dziewczyna nie mogła więc powstrzymać się przed tą wizytą. Była też zresztą ciekawa, jak skończyła się rozmowa Sharpe'ów – słyszała wszak przez drzwi swojej sypialni, jak pułkownik pukał do pokoju żony – nie miała zaś odwagi zapytać o to ojca. Dowiedziała się przynajmniej, że Jane i Johnny wybierają się w podróż do Ameryki, co oznaczało, że Sharpe zaniechał zemsty na żonie, a to sprawiło, że nastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą. Zeszłego wieczoru, kiedy ojciec wpadł do ich kryjówki, dysząc z wściekłości, Antonia była przerażona i choć przy kolacji zdawał się znacznie sympatyczniejszy, nawet jeśli nadal nieco nieokrzesany, dziewczyna nie potrafiła zapomnieć tego widoku.  
     Wychodząc od Jane, natknęła się na Rose, która oznajmiła, że pułkownik polecił pokojówce spakować rzeczy panienki i przygotować ją do podróży. Antonia poczuła rosnącą irytację. Owszem, zgodziła się pojechać z ojcem do Francji, oczekiwała jednak, że poinformuje ją osobiście o szczegółach wyjazdu, okazało się zaś, że postawiono ją przed faktem dokonanym. W ciągu miesięcy, jakie minęły od śmierci wuja Frederica, Antonia znacznie dojrzała. Los zmusił ją do przyspieszonej nauki samodzielności, a, mimo młodego wieku dziewczyny, nowo poznane osoby traktowały ją jak całkiem dorosłą, dlatego też zachowanie ojca rozzłościło ją bardziej niż powinno. Byli dopiero na etapie budowania wzajemnych relacji i określania granic, doszła więc do wniosku, że czas postawić jedną z nich. Zacisnąwszy pięści, energicznie zbiegła ze schodów. Na dole rozejrzała się niepewnie. Salon był pusty, a panujące w nim pobojowisko nie świadczyło najlepiej o towarzyszach pułkownika. W gabinecie też nikogo nie znalazła i Antonii przyszło na myśl, że ojciec zajął pewnie sypialnię kapitana – nie-kapitana Johnsona zwanego Wickhamem (lub na odwrót – nastolatka zaczynała się w tym gubić), wróciła więc na górę i pierwszy raz w życiu zapukała do drzwi na końcu korytarza. Kiedy nikt jej nie odpowiedział, zacisnęła zęby i mimo wszystko nacisnęła klamkę. Pokój był pusty, łóżko zasłane, jakby nikt nie spał w nim tej nocy. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, weszła do środka i z wahaniem zbliżyła się do okna. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegła ruch przy stajni. Towarzysze pułkownika siodłali już konie, choć ten nie uznał za słuszne nawet z nią porozmawiać tego ranka. Antonia poczuła nowy przypływ rozdrażnienia. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i dziarsko ruszyła na zewnątrz.  
     Pułkownika nadal nie było widać. Najbliżej znajdował się wysoki, chudy, ciemnowłosy chłopak, na oko niewiele młodszy od niej, skoncentrowany na czyszczeniu grubego łaciatego kuca. Na widok zbliżającej się dziewczyny, z zaskoczenia upuścił zgrzebło, szybko jednak podniósł je i uśmiechnął się odrobinę nieśmiało, choć przy tym całkiem sympatycznie.  
– Panno Sharpe. – Energicznie skłonił głowę. – To jest Duch. – Poklepał kuca po szyi. – Właśnie go przygotowuję dla panienki.  
– Ach. – Antonia skinęła głową, z fascynacją patrząc na grube szczotki sierści nad kopytami srokacza. Zawsze zastanawiała, ile kłopotu muszą mieć ludzie, których obowiązkiem jest utrzymywać coś takiego w czystości. – Dziękuję – dorzuciła po chwili, stwierdziwszy, że chłopak niczym nie zasłużył sobie na jej niegrzeczność. – A ty jesteś?  
– Harper. Patrick Harper junior – odpowiedział nastolatek, przerzucając zgrzebło do lewej ręki, by podać jej dłoń.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, domyśliwszy się nagle, że kazano mu pożyczyć jej swojego konia – kuc był wszak obcy, zaś nie mógł przecież należeć do dorosłego mężczyzny.  
– Nie wyglądasz na Anglika – zauważyła, przyglądając się jego ciemno opalonej cerze i czarnym kędziorom. Doszła do wniosku, że nie sprawiał też wrażenia służącego, za którego początkowo go wzięła. Zgadywała, że musiał być synem któregoś z przyjaciół, którzy przyjechali tu z jej ojcem. Być może nie powinna była zwracać się do niego per „ty”?  
– A broń Panie Boże – oburzył się Patrick. – Jestem pół Irlandczykiem, a pół Hiszpanem jak panienka. Ani kropli angielskiej krwi! – zakończył z dumą, która nieco ją rozbawiła.  
– Hiszpanem? – powtórzyła, nagle uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. – Mówisz po hiszpańsku? – spytała z nadzieją. Początkowo była szczęśliwa, mogąc nareszcie rozmawiać na co dzień po angielsku, teraz jednak tęskniła już coraz bardziej za ojczystym językiem.  
– Sí, señorita.  
Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się, z miejsca nabrawszy sympatii do swego nowego znajomego.  
– Skąd znasz mojego ojca? – spytała po hiszpańsku. Do człowieka, którego poznała zeszłej nocy, nie pasowało określenie „tatuś”.  
– Jest przyjacielem mojego taty – wyjaśnił Patrick. – To znaczy, właściwie to tata był kiedyś jego sierżantem – dodał w przypływie szczerości. – Ale teraz są po imieniu! – pochwalił się.  
– Więc my też bądźmy! – zaproponowała Antonia wesoło, stwierdziwszy, że Harper junior może okazać się użyteczny. – A teraz opowiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o moim ojcu – poprosiła nowego przyjaciela, uśmiechając się przymilnie.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, chłopak speszył się, ale nie umiał odmówić.  
– Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał, wracając w międzyczasie do szczotkowania Ducha. – O jego karierze? O przygodach w Hiszpanii?  
Antonia zastanowiła się przez chwilę.  
– Powiedz mi, co ty o nim myślisz.  
– Ja? – zdziwił się Patrick. – Myślę... Myślę, że jest najlepszym żołnierzem, o jakim słyszałem.  
– Nie. – Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. – Co myślisz o nim, jako człowieku?  
– Jako człowieku? – powtórzył chłopak z zaskoczeniem.  
– No tak. Czy jest miły? Czy jest uczciwy? – dopytywała Antonia.  
– O to powinnaś spytać mojego tatę. Albo wujka Dana. Albo wujka Harrisa ewentualnie.  
– Pytam ciebie! – powtórzyła panna Sharpe z naciskiem.  
Patrick zawahał się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
– Wydaje mi się, że jest – odpowiedział z ociąganiem, które nie uszło uwagi jego rozmówczyni.  
– Wydaje ci się? – drążyła dalej.  
Nastolatek odłożył zgrzebło i westchnął ciężko, jak człowiek znacznie starszy od niego.  
– Zdarzyło mu się robić rzeczy nie do końca dobre – przyznał cicho. – Ale w słusznym celu i tylko dlatego, że musiał – zapewnił ją zaraz.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Co masz na myśli? – spytała z niepokojem.  
– Widziałem, jak biją takiego jednego... – odparł Patrick z wahaniem. – Ale to był straszny drań, sam słyszałem, jakie mówił okropne rzeczy. No i wiedział, gdzie cię przetrzymują.  
– Taki bezczelny tęgi, łysiejący blond elegancik? – domyśliła się Antonia.  
Chłopak skinął głową.  
– To on cię porwał, prawda? Razem z panią Sharpe?  
– Zaraz porwał – obruszyła się dziewczyna, nagle zawstydzona swoją wcześniejszą naiwnością. – Czy mój ojciec go zabił? – zmieniła szybko temat.  
– Skąd. Wujek Dan mu nie pozwolił. – Patrick spojrzał na chudego, długowłosego mężczyznę, który oporządzał innego konia w pewnej odległości od nich i którego panna Sharpe dotychczas nie zauważyła. – Ale myślę, że i tak by go nie zabił, on nie jest taki – dodał, choć dziewczynie wydało się, że bez przekonania.  
– Czyli tamten żyje? – spytała, skołowana.  
Patrick zawahał się.  
– Nie do końca – przyznał niechętnie.  
– Jak można żyć nie do końca? – prychnęła Antonia.  
– Koń wujka go kopnął – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Ale ten Wickham najpierw próbował tego konia ukraść – dorzucił zaraz, jakby na usprawiedliwienie zwierzęcia. – Bo Lucy do bardzo dobra kobyła, tylko miała trudne przeżycia.  
– Lucy? Nazywacie konie tak jak ludzi? – zażartowała dziewczyna, usiłując ukryć swoje poruszenie tym, czego się dowiedziała.  
– A ty jakbyś swojego konia nazwała? – odciął się Patrick.  
Teraz to Antonia się zmieszała.  
– Nazywał się La Mariposa[6] – odparła w końcu i groźnie zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy jej dowarzysz parsknął śmiechem.

 

* * *

  
     Sharpe i Harper wspólnymi siłami dobudzili pijaną parę służących i przy pomocy kilku kuksańców oraz paru szylingów przekonali ich, by pozostali na służbie u Jane, nie wspominając na razie nikomu o tym, co tu zaszło. Młodziutką Rose Richard postanowił zabrać ze sobą, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Antonia może być przyzwyczajona do tego, by jej usługiwano. Pokojówka zgodziła się towarzyszyć im aż do Londynu, gdzie Richard planował spróbować umieścić ją u Price'ów. Liczył, że wyrzuty sumienia po tym, jak nie pojechał z nim, pomogą Harry'emu przekonać żonę, że absolutnie niezbędna jest im nowa pokojówka. Ostatecznie zaś jeśli nie oni, ktoś z ich znajomych z pewnością ją przyjmie.  
     Wyszedłszy zza zabudowań gospodarskich, przyjaciele natknęli się na Hagmana, niezbyt przekonująco udającego, że czesze grzywę Lucy, kiedy oczywistym było, że przygląda się stojącym w pewnej odległości Antonii i Patrickowi. Dwójka nastolatków była tak pogrążona w rozmowie, że nawet nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Na widok przyjaciół Daniel uśmiechnął się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.  
– Teraz będziecie musieli częściej się spotykać – zażartował.  
Zarówno Richard, jak i Pat natychmiast przybrali oburzone miny.  
– Chyba nie myślisz, że wydam córkę za karczmarza? – prychnął pułkownik.  
– Ani że ja pozwolę synowi ożenić się z Angielką, choćby i tylko w połowie – odgryzł się potężny Irlandczyk.  
Następnie obaj przyjaciele roześmiali się, doskonale wiedząc, że taki związek byłby spełnieniem najskrytszych marzeń każdego z nich.  
     Stłumiwszy wesołość, Sharpe poprawił mundur, po raz pierwszy od dawna zwróciwszy uwagę na jego lichy stan, i ruszył w stronę córki. Antonia śmiała się właśnie z czegoś, co opowiadał jej po hiszpańsku Patrick junior, jednak na widok ojca spoważniała i szybko przeprosiła nowego kolegę, wychodząc naprzeciw ojcu.  
– Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że za chwilę wyjeżdżamy? – spytała groźnie, biorąc się pod boki.  
Richard zmarszczył brwi, niepewny przyczyny irytacji dziewczyny.  
– Rose miała ci powiedzieć – odparł.  
– Ach tak. A nie wydaje ci się, że powinieneś zrobić to osobiście? – spytała Antonia kąśliwym tonem.  
Sharpe zmieszał się.  
– Wybacz, myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała mnie znowu widzieć – mruknął, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak dziewczyna mogła to odebrać. Nie zamierzał okazać jej lekceważenia, po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że wczorajsza rozmowa wiele ich oboje kosztowała i że może Antonia potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu, by oswoić się z sytuacją. Żałował, że muszą ruszyć w daleką podróż, nie zdążywszy się nawet dobrze poznać, jednak pozostanie choć dzień dłużej pod jednym dachem z Jane nie wchodziło w grę.  
     Dziewczyna nie zdołała chyba znaleźć odpowiedzi na te słowa, bo zamilkła i odwróciła się w stronę Patricka i Ducha, a jej irytacja wyraźnie opadła w zderzeniu ze skruchą ojca.  
– Kiedy wyruszamy? – spytała, zrezygnowana.  
– Jak tylko będziesz gotowa.  
Antonia wzruszyła ramionami.  
– W takim razie pójdę pomóc Rose pakować moje rzeczy – stwierdziła i oddaliła się.  
     Pułkownik westchnął i zawrócił w stronę stajni. Poza ich wierzchowcami, znajdowały się tam dwa konie pociągowe, należące zapewne do Wickhama. Na jednym z nich miała jechać Rose, Harris usiłował więc dopasować do niego jedno ze znalezionych tam starych siodeł. Drugi dostał się chwilowo Patrickowi juniorowi, który stwierdził, że pojedzie na oklep wraz z bagażem panny Sharpe. Richardowi przyszło nagle do głowy, iż prawdopodobnie powinien znaleźć dla Antonii damskie siodło, niestety żadne z tych, na które natrafił, nie nadawało się do użytku, w końcu machnął więc na to ręką, uznawszy, że ma poważniejsze problemy.  
     Dokonawszy inspekcji i zamieniwszy parę słów z Harrisem, Sharpe wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz, prowadząc swojego kasztana. Kiedy przechodzili, uwiązany u wrót karosz należący do Pata położył uszy po sobie i ostrzegawczo uniósł tylne kopyto. Koń Richarda odskoczył, szarpiąc za wodze i wytrącając niespodziewającego się niczego właściciela z równowagi. Oficer pogroził irlandzkiemu hunterowi pięścią.  
– Chodź, Bękarcie – mruknął na kasztana i stłumił przekleństwo, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Antonia stoi tuż obok. – To jego imię. Bękart – wyjaśnił, odrobinę zawstydzony.  
Przy Lucille zaczął uważać na swój niewyparzony język, a kiedy pojawiły się dzieci, niemal całkowicie przestał kląć, więc, znalazłszy się w Anglii, z dala o rodziny, a pośród żołnierzy takich jak on, odbijał sobie za wszystkie czasy. Z tej okazji, pożyczywszy od Harry'ego wierzchowca o imieniu Lukrecjusz, natychmiast przemianował go na znacznie bardziej po męsku brzmiącego Bękarta. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że i tu znajdzie się w końcu ktoś, przed kim będzie się tego wstydził.  
– Rozumiem. – Antonia wyglądała, jakby usiłowała powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – Ja i Rose jesteśmy już właściwie gotowe – oznajmiła.  
– Dobrze. – Skinął głową. – Konie też zaraz będą gotowe – dodał, nie znajdując nic lepszego do powiedzenia. – Lubisz konie? – spytał nagle, by zmienić temat.  
– Jak mogłabym nie lubić? Wuj Frederico miał niewielką hodowlę andaluzów, jeździłam od małego. – Dziewczyna podeszła i pogłaskała Bękarta po lśniącej szyi.  
– To pewnie jeździsz lepiej ode mnie – stwierdził Sharpe, przywiązując wierzchowca do ogrodzenia.  
Antonia zarumieniła się.  
– Mówię poważnie – roześmiał się Richard. – Pierwszego konia sprawiłem sobie dopiero jak zostałem majorem, i to nie od razu. Zawsze wolałem polegać na własnych nogach.  
Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się, co widząc, Sharpe odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Ja od kiedy pamiętam, błagałam wuja o własnego wierzchowca – wyznała. – Był u nas w stajni taki dostojny kary ogier. Charakterny, ale mnie zawsze lubił, bo przynosiłam mu różne smakołyki. Więc ubzdurałam sobie, że to idealny koń dla mnie. Gdy miałam jedenaście lat, wymknęłam się piastunce, wkradłam się do stajni i nareszcie udało mi się go dosiąść. Na oklep oczywiście, byłam za mała, żeby dźwignąć na niego siodło. Zdołałam wspiąć się po żłobie na jego grzbiet, ale z ruszeniem było gorzej. – Dziewczyna roześmiała się na to wspomnienie, Sharpe zaś czekał w milczeniu na dalszy ciąg opowieści, patrząc z zafascynowaniem, jak jego córka rozkwitła, kiedy przestała tak bardzo się przy nim kontrolować. – W końcu uderzyłam go w boki tak mocno, że oburzony Caballero wyrwał z miejsca galopem, a ja spanikowałam i jakimś cudem zdążyłam złapać się belki nad wejściem, kiedy pod nią przejeżdżaliśmy. Caballero uciekł, a ja wisiałam tam i piszczałam, aż przyszedł jeden ze stajennych i mnie zdjął.  
– Wuj pewnie nie był zachwycony – skwitował Sharpe z rozbawieniem, usiłując wyobrazić sobie tę scenę.  
– Nie bardzo – zachichotała Antonia. – Ale przynajmniej uległ i na dwunaste urodziny dostałam izabelowatą klacz, La Mariposę. Była przepiękna. Mam nadzieję, że po moim wyjeździe trafiła w dobre ręce – zakończyła, nagle smutniejąc.  
Sharpe westchnął.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, czy da się ją jakoś odzyskać, a obawiam się, że nie stać nas w tej chwili na andaluza dla ciebie – przyznał szczerze. – Ale mamy dwa konie. Jeden jest dla ciebie trochę za wielki, to w gruncie rzeczy koń pociągowy, choć chodzi tez pod siodłem. Za to dzieciaki na pewno podzielą się z tobą swoim kucem. Jest dość duży, żeby mogli na nim jeździć i dorośli. Lucille jeździ.  
– Dzieciaki? – powtórzyła za nim Antonia, unosząc brwi.  
Sharpe zaklął w myślach. Całkiem zapomniał, że zeszłej nocy pominął ten drobny szczegół.  
– Mamy dwójkę – wyznał, mając nadzieję, że córka nie będzie na niego zła. – Patrick-Henri ma jedenaście lat, a Dominique siedem. Zawsze marzyła o siostrze.  
– Ach tak. – Jeśli Antonia była rozczarowana, nie dała tego po sobie poznać, lecz znów przybrała kamienną twarz, ukrywając swoje myśli przed ojcem.  
– Na pewno bardzo się polubicie – zapewnił ją Sharpe z przekonaniem. – Lucille też bardzo chce cię poznać. Gdy tylko usłyszała o twoim przybyciu do Anglii, zaraz kazała mi obiecać, że jak najszybciej cię przywiozę. – Francuzka niczego takiego nie powiedziała, jednak od kiedy dowiedziała się o istnieniu Antonii, wielokrotnie dawała mu już do zrozumienia, że w jej domu zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla jego pierworodnej córki. Richard miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób uspokoi obawy dziewczyny, jednak nie był pewien, czy ta metoda faktycznie zadziałała. Antonia wcale nie miała powodu, by mu wierzyć, za dużo razy już ją okłamano.  
– Jak tam jest? – spytała nastolatka po chwili. Nie wyglądała na szczerze zainteresowaną, chciała raczej dać sobie trochę czasu na opanowanie, Sharpe podjął więc opowieść.  
Mówił jej o majątku Lassanów, który wspólnymi siłami powoli przywracali do świetności. O owcach, sadzie pełnym jabłoni, o prostym wiejskim życiu, które wiedli w Normandii. Z czasem dziewczyna zaczęła słuchać go uważniej, niekiedy wtrącając jakieś pytanie. Kątem oka Richard dostrzegł, że konie były już gotowe, w międzyczasie Patrick junior zabrał też od niego Bękarta, by po chwili przyprowadzić z powrotem, osiodłanego. Przyjaciele nie przerywali im jednak, cierpliwie czekając, aż będą gotowi do drogi, za co pułkownik był im niewymownie wdzięczny. W końcu to Antonia zauważyła oczekujących Rose oraz towarzyszy ojca i zaproponowała, by rozmowę kontynuowali już w drodze. Kiedy nareszcie dosiedli koni i ruszyli przed siebie, oboje Sharpe'owie byli już w znacznie bardziej optymistycznych nastrojach niż wcześniej tego ranka.  
  


* * *

  
     Przełamawszy pierwsze lody, Antonia ku własnemu zaskoczeniu odkryła, że łączy ją z ojcem znacznie więcej, niż przypuszczała. Bez trudu znaleźli wspólny język i już po pewnym czasie oboje zaśmiewali się ze wspomnień dziewczyny o jej dziecięcych wybrykach oraz opowieści pułkownika o co weselszych wojennych przygodach. Mieli podobne poczucie humoru, co stanowiło dobry punkt wyjścia do dalszej rozmowy. Przyglądając się temu wysokiemu, odrobinę nietaktownemu i wciąż jeszcze nieco niepewnemu w jej towarzystwie oficerowi, Antonia miała jednak wciąż w głowie ostrzeżenia pani Jane oraz jego furię z poprzedniego wieczora. Wtedy nie wątpiła, że ten człowiek jest zdolny do wszystkiego, dziś jednak nie była już tego taka pewna. Czy gdyby był tak nieokrzesanym barbarzyńcą, jak wmawiała jej jego żona, pozostawiłby panią Sharpe i jej syna w spokoju? Czy potrafiłby być równie miły wobec córki? Pewna nieśmiałość, z jaką się do niej zwracał, połączona z otwartością i szczerym uśmiechem, przekonała szybko Antonię, że ojciec nie udaje przed nią swojej sympatii i czegoś na kształt skruchy. Obawiała się jednak wciąż, by nie okazało się, że pułkownik prędzej czy później pokaże znów swoją drugą twarz, wybuchając wściekłością jak wtedy przed żoną. Niepokoiło ją także spotkanie z jego obecną partnerką i dziećmi, które mogą przecież nie polubić nowej siostry równie łatwo co Johnny.  
     Z drugiej strony, mimo podróżowania z jedną służącą w grupie obcych mężczyzn, dziewczyna czuła się dziwnie bezpiecznie, co jej zdaniem świadczyło także na korzyść jej ojca. Po jednym dniu wspólnej podróży Antonia była już całkiem nieźle zaznajomiona z dawnymi podkomendnymi pułkownika i musiała przyznać, że choć początkowo nie wzbudzili jej zaufania, zyskiwali przy bliższym poznaniu. Wieść o tym, że cała trójka bez wahania pospieszyła jej na ratunek, nie czekając nawet na rozkaz byłego dowódcy, nieco ją rozczuliła.  
     Początkowo zamierzała wypytać Patricka juniora o szczegóły ich wyprawy, jednak zagadawszy się z ojcem, całkiem o tym zapomniała. Dopiero później rzuciło jej się w oczy, że chłopak jechał na jednym koniu z Harperem seniorem, ponieważ bagaż Antonii, załadowany na ich jedyne juczne zwierzę, w tajemniczy sposób powiększył swoją objętość.  
– Zabraliśmy te jaśki z kanapy – wyjaśnił jej usłużnie potężny Irlandczyk, gdy wyraziła swoje zdziwienie. – Tam już nikomu się nie przydadzą, a my już nie najmłodsi, miło będzie mieć co podłożyć pod głowę, jak przyjdzie nocować w polu albo jakimś obskurnym zajeździe.  
– Zdaje się, że zabraliście także jeszcze parę innych niepotrzebnych rzeczy – zakpił Sharpe w odpowiedzi, na co Harper tylko wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Okradliście panią Jane? – oburzyła się szczerze Antonia.  
– Ależ skąd! – Pat obruszył się ta ten zarzut, przybierając możliwie niewinny wyraz twarzy. – Po prostu mieliśmy swój niewielki udział w spadku po nieboszczyku Wickhamie, niech mu ziemia jak najcięższą będzie.  
– Pozostali spadkobiercy pewnie nawet nie zauważą – roześmiał się drugi ze strzelców, Harris, podjeżdżając do niej z drugiej strony.  
Antonia usiłowała popatrzeć na niego z dezaprobatą, jednak w końcu poddała się i z rozbawieniem potrząsnęła głową. Ostatecznie to tylko kilka poduszek, pomyślała, starając się poskromić ciekawość dotyczącą tego, co jeszcze znajdowało się w jukach. Doszła do wniosku, że chyba woli tego nie wiedzieć.  
     Potężny Irlandczyk sprawiał dość poczciwe wrażenie, jednak jego wzrost, donośny głos i łobuzerski uśmiech nieco Antonię onieśmielały, zwróciła się więc do jadącego teraz po swojej prawej stronie Harrisa.  
– A pan, rozumiem, zna się na prawie spadkowym? – rzuciła żartobliwie.  
– On zna się na wszystkim – zakpił Sharpe, wychylając się zza przyjaciela, który oddzielił go od córki.  
– Harris ma wykształcenie – poinformował ją Pat Harper tonem, który mógłby sugerować, że edukacja to rodzaj choroby zakaźnej.  
Antonia obrzuciła badawczym spojrzeniem niepozornego mężczyznę w zmiętym ubraniu, usiłując wyobrazić sobie, czy „wykształcenie” w jego przypadku mogło oznaczać coś więcej niż podstawową znajomość liter.  
– A czytał pan _Rymy o starym marynarzu_? – rzuciła pierwszy lepszy tytuł z biblioteczki pani Jane, nie spodziewając się, by ten strzelec mógł być bardziej zorientowany w literaturze od jej ojca, który, jak sam przyznał, myślał kiedyś, że William Wordsworth jest malarzem.  
– Coleridge? Piękna rzecz! – rozpromienił się Harris i zaczął recytować:  
_He prayeth best, who loveth best_  
_All things both great and small;_  
_For the dear God who loveth us,_  
_He made and loveth all._  
Antonia, która nie doczytała poematu nawet do tego momentu, zmieszała się i wymamrotała pospieszną pochwałę, po czym wycofała konia spomiędzy dwóch strzelców z zamiarem dołączenia do ojca z drugiej strony. Zawracając, napotkała jednak rozbawione spojrzenie Sharpe'a i zrozumiała, że ten zdołał odgadnąć powód jej zakłopotania, więc zamiast tego zbliżyła się do trzeciego z towarzyszy pułkownika, który przez większość czasu trzymał się nieco na uboczu, chyba onieśmielony towarzystwem dziewczyny. Hagman od początku wydawał się jej najbardziej nieszkodliwy z tej trójki, a fakt, że pozostawał najwyraźniej w świetnych stosunkach z Patrickiem juniorem, dodatkowo świadczył na jego korzyść. Teraz też, widząc, że panna Sharpe zwróciła na niego uwagę, posłał jej ciepły, trochę niepewny uśmiech, który dodał Antonii odwagi.  
– Mam nadzieję, że pan nie zamierza także zawstydzić mnie znajomością poezji? – zażartowała, zrównując się z mężczyzną.  
Ten ze śmiechem potrząsnął głową.  
– Harris potrafi każdego zanudzić swoją uczonością – skwitował, wyraźnie sugerując, że wiedzę książkową uważa ze bezużyteczną.  
– Zupełnie jak moja guwernantka, Flora – roześmiała się Antonia. – Była zdruzgotana, kiedy podczas naszej pierwszej lekcji oznajmiłam, że wolę jeździć konno niż czytać książki. – Później polubiła czytanie, to był jeden z nielicznych sukcesów wychowawczych Flory, jednak nie zamierzała się do tego teraz przyznawać w obawie, by nie onieśmielić i tak nieco speszonego jej uwagą towarzysza.  
– Matka panienki też taka była – wspomniał tymczasem Hagman. – Jeździła lepiej niż niejeden mężczyzna.  
– Znał pan moją mamę? – Oczy Antonii rozbłysły. Dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszło jej to do głowy? Jeśli ci ludzie służyli pod rozkazami jej ojca w Hiszpanii, musieli przecież być przy nim, kiedy poznał La Aguję.  
– A jakże. To była, proszę wybaczyć moją śmiałość, kobieta jedyna w swoim rodzaju – odparł Hagman miękko.  
– A pamięta pan, jak moi rodzice się poznali? – dopytywała entuzjastycznie dziewczyna.  
Mężczyzna łypnął na pułkownika, jakby chciał upewnić się, że ten jest naprawdę zajęty rozmową z towarzyszami, po czym pokrótce opowiedział Antonii o pierwszej wspólnej misji strzelców pod rozkazami jej ojca, o jego kłopotach z wyrobieniem sobie autorytetu wśród nowych podkomendnych i wreszcie o spotkaniu z Teresą Moreno i jej partyzantami, dzięki któremu Sharpe stał się lepszym dowódcą i, zdaniem Hagmana, lepszym człowiekiem w ogóle. Antonia słuchała, zafascynowana i szczęśliwa, intuicyjnie czując, że stary żołnierz nie byłby w stanie jej okłamać.  
– Więc moi rodzice naprawdę się kochali – podsumowała z ulgą, kiedy ten zakończył opowieść.  
– Kochali się jak szaleni – potwierdził Hagman z rozrzewnieniem. – I bardzo kochali panienkę – dodał, uśmiechając się do niej serdecznie.  
Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.  
– Proszę mi mówić po imieniu – poprosiła. – Więc i my kiedyś się już spotkaliśmy? – odgadła.  
– A jakże. Trzymałem panienkę... cię... na rękach, kiedy twoi rodzicie brali ślub – oznajmił Hagman z dumą. – Przynajmniej przez chwilę, dopóki niania mi cię nie zabrała – dodał ze śmiechem. – Trochę urosłaś od tego czasu.  
– Trochę – zgodziła się Antonia wesoło. – Więc był pan na ślubie moich rodziców? – Wuj Frederico zataił przed nią fakt, że była nieślubnym dzieckiem, ale wierna Jacinta jak zwykle powiedziała jej prawdę, a dziewczyna wcale nie uważała tego za ujmę. Trwała wszak wojna, oboje rodzice byli żołnierzami, a pobrali się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Mieli w końcu dziewiętnasty wiek, nie zacofane średniowiecze, nie rozumiała więc, dlaczego jej rodzina tak skrzętne ukrywała tę informację.  
– A pamięta pan, jaka ja byłam jako niemowlę? – Była ciekawa, czy i tu jego wersja pokryje się z tym, co mówiła jej Jacinta.  
– Byłaś ślicznym aniołkiem ze złotymi loczkami. – Hagman uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
Antonia uniosła dłoń i musnęła – z braku czasu dość niedbale upięte – brązowe kosmyki, usiłując wyobrazić sobie, że kiedyś miały taki sam kolor jak włosy jej ojca.  
– Pamiętam, jak twój tatuś był szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się o twoim istnieniu – kontynuował tymczasem strzelec. – A kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczył, godzinami nie wypuszczał cię z rąk.  
Określenie „tatuś” w stosunku do pułkownika Sharpe'a nieco ją rozbawiło, opanowała jednak wesołość, koncentrując się na każdym kolejnym słowie swego rozmówcy.  
     Zaczynała się powoli uspokajać, a pod koniec dnia była już skłonna uwierzyć, że ojcu szczerze na niej zależy i że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Wyglądało na to, że jej marzenia z dzieciństwa nareszcie zaczynały się spełniać.

* * *

  
     Na wszelki wypadek w drodze powrotnej ominęli Hatherleigh szerokim łukiem. Pomimo bowiem śladów wyraźnie świadczących o rodzaju śmierci, jaką zginął Wickham, Sharpe wolał nie ryzykować, że ktoś rozpozna ich i skojarzy ich z tą sprawą. Zamiast tego minęli więc miasteczko od południa i jechali dalej na wschód, przez dłuższy czas ignorując fakt, że przynajmniej trzem z nich kierunek ten nie do końca pasuje. W końcu jednak nie dało się tego dłużej odwlekać, nadszedł czas rozstania. Z tej okazji urządzili składkę i wynajęli prywatną salę w karczmie. Uczta była dosyć skromna, jako że wspólna kasa wyniosła znacznie mniej niż się spodziewali, jednak humory – podsycane brandy – dopisywały.  
– Nareszcie do domu! – cieszył się Harper, unosząc w górę kolejną szklankę alkoholu. – Zielone wzgórza, cywilizowani ludzie...  
\-- Chyba raczej śmierdzące doki i pijani marynarze – zakpił Harris, przypominając sobie lokalizację karczmy przyjaciela.  
– A ty dokąd jedziesz? – zapytał Sharpe skrybę, dolewając sobie brandy, upewniwszy się wcześniej, że Antonia nie patrzy. – Do Londynu?  
Harris wzruszył ramionami.  
– Chyba tak – odparł niezbyt entuzjastycznie.  
– Chyba? Znudziła ci się kariera prawnicza? – Pat odgryzł się za wcześniejszą drwinę przyjaciela.  
– Troszkę mi się ten urlop przedłużył, więc nie wiem, czy mój pryncypał będzie wyrozumiały – wyjaśnił Harris, wruszając ramionami.  
– Och, czy to znaczy, że przeze mnie mogłeś stracić pracę, wujku? – wtrąciła z przejęciem Antonia, udowadniając, że mimo iż siedziała nieco na uboczu, gawędząc w najlepsze z Patrickiem juniorem, bacznie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie ojca i wujków (wszyscy trzej towarzysze pułkownika nalegali, by właśnie tak się do nich zwracała).  
Skryba posłał jej ciepły uśmiech.  
– I tak miałem już dość pracy w kancelarii – odparł z przekonaniem, które Sharpe'owi wydało się nieco na wyrost.  
W tej samej chwili Richardowi przyszła do głowy pewna myśl.  
– Harris, ty znasz francuski lepiej niż niejeden Francuz, prawda?  
– Znam nienajgorzej – zgodził się zapytany.  
– I znasz się na ich literaturze i co tam jeszcze mają ważnego?  
– Tak mi się wydaje. – Skryba zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza oficer.  
Sharpe uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
– Lucille już dawno marudzi, że naszym dzieciom przydałby się nauczyciel. Zdaje się, że właśnie znalazłem naiwniaka, który zrobi to za pół-darmo. – Wyszczerzył zęby, napawając się zaskoczeniem Harrisa.  
– T... to...  
– Patrzcie go, znamy się dwadzieścia lat z hakiem, a pierwszy raz widzę, żeby zaniemówił – roześmiał się Hagman.  
– Ale mam jeden warunek – zaznaczył Sharpe, nim skryba zdołał wydukać swoją odpowiedź. – Musisz nam zdradzić, jak masz na imię!  
Pozostali wybuchli śmiechem, rozległy się nawet szydercze oklaski. Harris zarumienił się.  
– To okrutne, wiesz? – odciął się byłemu dowódcy.  
– Wiem – zgodził się pułkownik entuzjastycznie, nadal uśmiechając się bezczelnie.  
– Tato, jak możesz? – skarciła go Antonia, podchodząc bliżej, nie była jednak w stanie ukryć tego, że sama była zaciekawiona sekretem wujka.  
Sharpe poczuł się mile połechtany. Dziewczyna dopiero drugi czy trzeci raz odważyła się zwrócić do niego w ten sposób. To jednak nie mogło pomóc Harrisowi.  
– No, czekamy! – ponaglił Pat.  
– Ale obiecajcie, że nie będziecie się śmiać – mruknął skryba z rezygnacją, bliski kapitulacji.  
– Słowo sierżanta! – zapewnił go Irlandczyk, unosząc w górę dwa palce.  
Harris prychnął cicho.  
– Jakoś ci nie wierzę. – Weschnął ciężko, zamknął oczy i wyszeptał coś pod nosem.  
– Słucham? Nie usłyszałem, a wy, chłopaki? – zwrócił się Sharpe do przyjaciół.  
– Othello! – powtórzył Harris głośno i dobitnie.  
Odpowiedział mu chór chichotów, z których najgłośniejszy należał do Antonii.  
– Przepraszam – pisnęła dziewczyna, kiedy nareszcie przestała się śmiać. – To w gruncie rzeczy bardzo ładne imię, wujku – zapewniła szybko, siląc się na powagę. – Twoi rodzice musieli bardzo lubić Szekspira.  
– Nie do końca. – Harris uśmiechnął się krzywo. – To była pierwsza sztuka, jaką zobaczyła moja matka, kiedy do jej wioski przybył wędrowny teatr. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedziała, kto jest jej autorem.  
– Dobrze, że to nie były jasełka, bo nazywałbyś się Herod – zażartował Hagman.  
– Albo Mefistofeles! – dorzucił Pat nieco bardziej złośliwie.  
– Othello. – Sharpe potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. – I to tak skrzętnie przed nami ukrywałeś? Znam gorsze imiona. Pomyśl choćby o Obadiahu Hakeswillu.  
– A wiesz w ogóle, kim był Othello? – prychnął Harris, wciąż zawstydzony.  
– Jakimś królem? – zaryzykował Sharpe. Miny skryby i Antonii powiedziały mu, że znów się pomylił.  
Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.  
– Żołnierzem, który z zazdrości udusił własną żonę – posłała ojcu znaczące spojrzenie.  
– Skoro zasłużyła... – Sharpe wzruszył ramionami, ale postarał się, by jego uśmiech nie pozostawił wątpliwości, że żartuje.  
– Nie zasłużyła, oboje padli ofiarą podstępnych knowań... – zaczął Harris, ale jak zwykle w podobnych przypadkach przyjaciele nie pozwolili mu dokończyć.  
– To nasz ostatni wieczór, chyba nie zmarnujemy go na historie o jakichś nieszczęsnych sukinsynach? – wtrącił się wesoło Harper.  
– Właśnie, wujku, zaśpiewaj coś! – poparł go syn, trącając zachęcająco Hagmana.  
Stary kłusownik uśmiechnął się i zaintonował starą żeglarską piosenkę, która, jak wiele innych jej podobnych, zawędrowała z morza także na stały ląd.  
  
_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._  
_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack._  
  
_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack._  
_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_ [7]  
  
     Nucąc pod nosem wraz z przyjaciółmi, Richard przyglądał się ukradkiem roześmianej Antonii, która właśnie zmusiła Harpera juniora, by z nią zatańczył, i czuł, że rozpiera go duma. Choć pozbawiona na dobrą sprawę obojga rodziców, jego córka wyrosła na mądrą młodą kobietę. Wciąż poznawali się wzajemnie, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni dziewczyna wyraźnie się ośmieliła. Przestała zważać tak bardzo na wszystko, co mówi i robi. Zaprzyjaźniła się z towarzyszami podróży, a nawet – jak stwierdził Pat żartobliwie tego ranka – bez najmniejszego wysiłku owinęła sobie byłych strzelców wokół palca. Wobec Richarda wciąż bywała momentami niepewna, jednak te chwile także stawały się coraz rzadsze. Wyzbywszy się początkowych obaw, zaczęła pokazywać swoją prawdziwą twarz, wesołą, pełną życia, a nawet skłonną do figli. Uwadze pułkownika nie uszło, że choć nadal starała się zachowywać jak dobrze wychowana panna, to w jej oczach nietrudno było dostrzec wesołe chochliki. Podobne widywał u Teresy, ale rzadko, bo tę radość z życia zabiły w jego pierwszej żonie wojenne przeżycia. Gdyby nie one, byłaby pewnie taka jak Antonia – tyle że wtedy zapewne nie dane byłoby im się poznać i dziewczyna nigdy nie przyszłaby na świat. Matka i córka, tak różne, a tak podobne. Richard uśmiechnął się szeroko do własnych myśli. Nie miał obaw związanych z przyszłością. Wiedział, że Antonia nauczy się mu ufać, że znajdzie wspólny język z resztą jego bliskich i że razem stworzą szczęśliwą rodzinę. Nie mogło być inaczej, była w końcu jego dzieckiem – pierworodną córką Sharpe'a.  
  


KONIEC

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sharpe odnosi się tu do piosenki "Cut down in his prime", której historia sięga osiemnastego wieku. Różne jej warianty mówiły o zabitym młodo żołnierzu, marynarzu, kowboju (wariant popularny w muzyce country pojawia się zwykle pod tytułem „Streets of Laredo”), dziewczynie czy nawet o ofierze syfilisu.  
> 2\. "Mount the Air" – pierwsza zwrotka to tradycyjna piosenka z hrabstwa Dorset, dalszy ciąg został dopisany przez zespół The Unthanks.  
> 3\. "Elfin Knight" – szkocka ballada, której korzenie sięgają co najmniej XVII wieku i która być może stanowiła źródło dla bardziej znanej Scarborough Fair, jako że obie zawierają sytuację, w której bohater/bohaterka wymaga od potencjalnego kochanka wypełnienia niemożliwych z pozoru zadań.  
> 4\. Z tego, co udało mi się ustalić, "Levelution" nie jest w całości piosenką z epoki, a współczesnym utworem folkowym, śpiewanym na melodię znacznie starszej "Over the hills and far away" (która stała się czymś w rodzaju Sharpe'owego theme songu). W każdym razie autor, Jim Boyes, przynajmniej część tekstu zaczerpnął z oryginalnych utworów z epoki, komentujących tamtejszą sytuację społeczno-ekonomiczną (początki rewolucji przemysłowej, ruch luddystów, bezrobocie i bieda po zakończeniu wojny i powrocie setek żołnierzy do domów itp.). Fragment o zastrzeleniu lorda Wellingtona, który zawsze mnie bawi podwójnie przez skojarzenie z Sharpe'owym cyklem, jest ponoć jak najbardziej autentyczny.  
> 5\. Gwardia Cesarska (fr. Garde impériale) – (za Wikipedią) francuskie elitarne jednostki wojskowe okresu I Cesarstwa Francuskiego, utworzone z najlepszych żołnierzy, mające strzec osoby cesarza, a równocześnie stanowiące rezerwę strategiczną Wielkiej Armii.  
> 6\. la mariposa – hiszp. motyl  
> 7\. "Don't Forget Your Old Shipmate" – brytyjska szanta, autorstwa oficera Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej, Richarda C. Saundersa. Sama piosenka jest prawdopodobnie nieco późniejsza niż czasy, które opisuję, ale jej najbardziej znana dziś wersja pochodzi z filmu "Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata", którego akcja dzieje się w okresie wojen napoleońskich, więc doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli scenarzyści mogli jej użyć, to i ja mogę.


End file.
